You Can Never Escape Your Past
by DawnsDinos
Summary: This is the second part of the Trilogy, it picks up where Viva Las Vegas left off. I thought it would be interesting to see how some of the episodes would be different if Terri and Stiles were secretly married. Please review,
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Isolated Incident.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Stiles and Terri were extremely happy for a while when they got back from Vegas. Stiles moved a lot of things to Terri's place, but they couldn't make too many changes because they were not even supposed to be living together. As far as everyone else knew they were taking their time getting to know each other.  
  
Stiles and Terri had a difficult time at work. Joshua kept prodding Terri about the relationship. Terri had to just smile and listen to his teasing. Many times Terri wanted to just show him the picture of Stiles and her with Elvis in the chapel and say "I'm married." but for the time being it was best that nobody knew.  
  
There was some talk at the agency that married couples should never be placed on assignments together. Stiles and Terri would not like that at all. Stiles came to depend on having Terri watch his back. He trusted her completely, which was very difficult for him. She was right when she wasn't there he always seemed to get into trouble. Uncle Tom tipped them off about that. He would never tell, so they decided not to let too many people at work even know they were involved. The only ones that knew were Tom, Joshua, Lex, and Jackson. Stiles suspected that Quinn knew, but he wasn't sure.  
  
One morning after they were back for a few weeks, Quinn had sent Stiles to a Homeland Security meeting in Dallas. He was only gone for 3 days, but to him 3 days away from his new bride felt like an eternity. Stiles walked into OTS, and saw Terri and Lex working and talking. Lex was talking about his latest girlfriend who wouldn't sleep with him because he was too nice.  
  
"Lex that's not a problem."  
  
"Yeah, its a big problem, if she likes me too much to go to bed with me. What does that even mean?"  
  
Stiles couldn't resist, he really likes Lex but this was just too good of an opportunity to give him a hard time. "It means you're plain out of luck pal." Terri turns and looks at him. She really missed him but was just a little mad because he didn't even really say goodbye, he just left her a message. The 3 days he was gone they didn't talk to each other only machines they were playing phone tag.  
  
"We're working here." Stiles knew he needed to make it up to her. He already had a plan.  
  
Lex was trying to make it sound good. "But.... she likes me."  
  
"Oh boy. Terri tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?" Stiles could tell Terri might actually be madder than he thought.  
  
"That she finds him amusing, but repulsive. Tell him." Lex fakes a laugh.  
  
Terri wanted to make sure Stiles knew she wasn't happy with him right now. "Well, it's just that she sees you as more than a superficial, shallow jerk." Stiles smiles at her. "You should be flattered. Lex I need those departure tax stamps please." Lex walked out of the room to go get them. This gave her and Stiles a few minutes alone.  
  
Stiles walked over to her with a big smile on his face "Hey."  
  
"Hi" Stiles closed her laptop which she quickly reopened. "What do you want?"  
  
"You." she smiled at him. He always knows how to soften her when she is mad "I'm sorry about the past few days. I've missed you. I have a great idea for a second honeymoon."  
  
"Well, we never quite had a first one."  
  
He nodded, "Hmm... ever bone fished." she just looked at him funny. "Andros Island, the Bahamas. Great fishing, fun weekend. What do you say?"  
  
Lex walked back in "Here you go Terri."  
  
"Thanks Lex." Lex was still standing there, Terri realized Lex had probably heard Stiles talking about the Bahamas, "Maybe, Stiles, but if we do go, two rooms." Stiles just tilted his head and looked at her funny. "I like you too much." Lex just started laughing, Terri had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Looks like you're out of luck pal." Stiles laughed as Lex walked away.  
  
He whispered in Terri's ear as he walked away. "Good one Mrs. Stiles. I love you. Definitely one room."  
  
Terri went to talk to Joshua. "It's a simple question - do you need me here this weekend or not?"  
  
"Why"  
  
She didn't want to tell him, "All right, I have a date."  
  
"I always need you. My life is not complete without you. Where is Mr. Stiles taking you that you need the whole weekend off?" Terri was trying to ignore Joshua's question about Stiles.  
  
"Then I'll take that as a no."  
  
"This place is open 24 hours. What is Mr. Stiles planning?" Terri once again tried to ignore him.  
  
"I'm not on the duty roster and I have worked 7 out of the last 9 weekends."  
  
"And done an excellent job. Where is Mr. Stiles taking you?"  
  
Stiles walked in with a big smile on his face. "What does Dad say?"  
  
Terri answers "He doesn't need me." at the same time Joshua answers "I need her." Terri just looked at him.  
  
Stiles walked in and stood next to Terri and told her "You know, there's and 8 o'clock flight tomorrow night, we could be on Andros by 11."  
  
Joshua smiled "Andros? Have you tried the bone fishing?" Stiles looked at Terri.  
  
She was shaking her head "What?"  
  
Quinn walked into the doorway. "Excuse me." they turn around to look at him. "I understand you two are planning a trip. I'd like to propose a change in itinerary." They both looked at him. Quinn does know something is going on between them.  
  
Stiles and Terri went and got the information on their mission from Quinn. When they were done Terri left. Stiles wanted to know if Quinn was going to make trouble for them. "How did you know that Terri and I were planning a trip?"  
  
"I heard you say that if you caught the 8 o'clock flight you could be there by 11."  
  
"Sir. I'm aware of the change about couples working together."  
  
"Mr. Stiles, I am not under the CIA, I am the liaison from Homeland Security. I will only follow CIA rules that I think are worth it. You and Miss Lowell are my best team. I have no intention of ruining that." Stiles was glad to hear that. "Have a nice trip, Mr. Stiles. At least I have you playing a married couple this time." Quinn snickered. Stiles had no idea how he would know. But he had a sneaking suspicion that Quinn knew they had eloped while in Vegas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part involves an Isolated Incident.

A/N Is anybody reading this? Is it worth it to continue posting it? Please let me know, this story is completed just needs a few things worked on for each chapter, if I know people want to read it, I'll post every few days.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Terri and Stiles were on their way to the Gaza Strip. Not quite the fun romantic honeymoon weekend he was planning. They pulled up to the checkpoint. Their cover was a married couple Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, from Canada, they were food distribution specialists. They were going to help feed the people in the camp.  
  
After they got back in the car from the checkpoint. Stiles said "Well here we go"  
  
"Guess bone fishing is out of the question." Terri said with a smile. "At least we don't have to pretend we're not married." Stiles laughed.  
  
Mustafa showed them where they would be staying. He showed them their room and told them their predecessor was a single man. Stiles looked around the room. There was a table two chairs and a twin bed. After Mustafa left they started to get their things out. Stiles sat on the bed and bounced up and down. He looked at Terri with a grin on his face "It's comfy"  
  
"Good. Where are you gonna sleep? That bed is really small."  
  
"We don't need that much room." Stiles said as he stood up and put his arms around her and held her close. "See. Lets check it out." He tried to get Terri to the bed. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon weekend."  
  
Terri took out the phone "We need to check in." Stiles laid down on the bed, while Terri called Quinn.  
  
When she was finished he smiled, and patted the bed next to him. "Terri come here. We really need to talk." Terri just looked at him. "I promise I won't try to seduce you. I just want to talk."  
  
"I don't trust your for a minute Mr. Stiles."  
  
"Seriously, Look Terri, I'm sorry about all the missed calls while I was gone. I really missed you. I hate when we are apart." Terri was looking at him, she now felt bad for being mad at him over that. "Come here."  
  
She walked over to the bed and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed next to him and kissed her. "Terri, you mean everything to me. I don't like it when you're mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I love you too." She kissed him. "We need to get set up."  
  
"And they say men have a one track mind." Stiles stood up and helped Terri up. He kissed her again.  
  
"You do, and I'm trying to keep focused on work right now." Stiles kissed Terri's neck, she loved being held and kissed by him, but she knew they needed to get things set up. "Stiles if you keep this up we're not going to get anything done." She told him as she walked away putting some distance between them.  
  
"That kind of was my goal for this evening." Stiles walked to the other side of the room pouting. "I just missed you that's all." Terri felt bad immediately, she did miss him too.  
  
Terri walked over to him and kissed him. "I missed you too you know." Stiles just nodded then looked down at his feet. Terri hated seeing him upset like that. "I'll make a deal with you, maybe when we get everything set up." he got a big smile on his face. "Only if you are a good boy."  
  
"I promise." Terri just laughed at him as he quickly started setting up the equipment.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation  
  
Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Isolated Incident.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After they found out that Akil was going to be executed because Hamas believed he was spying for the CIA. Stiles was on the phone getting orders from Quinn. As Terri walked out of the bathroom she heard him say. "Sure. There's only a few hundred armed militia in the camp, and I have Terri."  
  
She walked over to the table and sat across from him. "You have Terri what?"  
  
He looked at her. "I'll call you back sir. They want us to save Akil and his family. Snatch him away from Hamas, take him home for debriefing and to stand trial. If we can."  
  
"If we can?"  
  
"If we can."  
  
"Well, there's only a few hundred armed militia." he laughed "And I have you." He looked at her and they both smiled at each other. He called back and got a plan worked out. Tomorrow morning they would try to rescue Akil.  
  
Terri and Stiles climbed into bed. Stiles was worried about how everything would turn out in the morning. Terri could tell. "Stiles, it will all work out."  
  
"I know. You're here to watch my back." Terri laughed.  
  
"I'll always be here to watch your back." Stiles kissed her. "I love you."  
  
Stiles didn't sleep much he just held his wife in his arms and watched her sleep.  
  
Terri went to the prison . Mustafa came running out yelling that the Israeli's were on their way. One of the guards looked at Terri and asked who she was, Stiles shot him with a tranquilizer dart. As Terri and Stiles started to go in they heard "Wait, Against the wall." it was Mustafa, he told them where Akil was and gave them the key. He also said. "It's ok I'm with Mussad." Stiles nodded to him as they went in to get Akil.  
  
Terri and Stiles grabbed Akil. Stiles told him remember "We are the one's rescuing you. They are trying to kill you."  
  
Stiles told him he was working for Israel. Terri looked a him, she saw how much pain Akil was in. Stiles seemed to be enjoying this a little. Stiles had no sympathy for this murderer. Akil was begging them to save his mother and sister.  
  
Stiles waited in the car, while Terri went to get them out of their house. One of the guards asked where she was taking them. Terri said they were going to help at the food distribution center. Another guard looked in the back of the car and saw Akil. They dragged Akil out of the car. Stiles got out of the car with his gun at his side. Stiles told them you only need Akil, not the women or the baby. Akil was crying out to take him and let the rest go. Stiles signaled Terri to go to the car. Terri started moving them to the car. The guards raised their guns at Terri and the women. Stiles was yelling to stop. Mustafa shot Akil. Akil's mother and sister ran to him Terri and Stiles got them in the car. Stiles made sure Terri got in and Stiles walked around, and drove away.  
  
As they drove away, Stiles could see that Terri was upset. "Are you ...."  
  
"I'm fine." He knew she wasn't she seemed to be on the verge of tears. He reached over and took her hand.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Akil's letter to his wife." she read it out loud. "To do what I did I had to kill my heart first. Not for the sorrow I caused anyone else, but for the sorrow I caused you. The only reason I don't mind dying is alive I could never be with you again." Terri was very touched by his letter.  
  
"How romantic." She just looked at him, she couldn't believe he said that.  
  
"He threw it all away."  
  
"For his tribe, for a thousand year old argument."  
  
She looked at Akil's mother, sister and her baby in the backseat "For them." Stiles looked at her. He knew how sad she was, he squeezed her hand and just continued to hold it. He wanted her to know he was there for her, whether he agreed with her or not.  
  
When they got back, they went home to Terri's place. Terri walked into the kitchen to get something for them to eat. Stiles sat on the couch replaying everything in his mind. He knew Terri was annoyed at him because he didn't see the romance in Akil's letter to his wife.  
  
Terri walked out with sandwiches. He looked at it and it was exactly the way he liked it. Stiles put it down on the table. "I thought you were hungry."  
  
"I want to talk first." Terri looked at him. "Terri, I can't understand what Akil did. I know he was trying to help his mother and sister." Stiles looked at her and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on her face back. "Terri, you are so much a part of me. I couldn't walk away from you. No matter what."  
  
"I know. I can't imagine what Akil's wife is feeling now."  
  
"I could never put you through that. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." she kissed him. "Let's eat, and then we can go up to bed. Stiles smiled at her. They finished eating and walked up to bed arm in arm.  
  
Stiles and Terri fell asleep holding each other. Stiles began dreaming. In his dream was an attractive black woman standing on the other side of a fence from him. Behind him was a military chopper. The woman was calling him. Then all of a sudden he heard Terri calling him he looked and at another part of the fence was Terri. A mob of people came running at the two women. Both women were calling him to help. He kept looking back and forth from one to the other.  
  
Stiles woke up sat straight up in bed, his heart was racing and he was out of breath. Terri felt him jump up. She sat up. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" she put her arms around him and felt his heart racing. "Stiles what's wrong?"  
  
He put his hand over hers. "Nothing, just a bad dream." he laid back down and pulled Terri close to him. "I love you Mrs. Stiles." he said and faked a smile at her. "Lets just go back to sleep." Terri was too tired to fight with him to tell her about the dream, she just let him hold her, after a while she could feel his heartbeat go back to normal, then Terri finally fell asleep.  
  
Stiles laid awake, he couldn't get back to sleep he couldn't stop his mind from racing. Dacia, he hadn't thought about her in years. He could now see parallels between him and Akil. He walked away from Dacia because of his job, at least Akil did what he did for his mother and sister. Stiles thought about what just happened. What if they would have been willing to let him go, if he left Terri. Would he have done that? No. He was sure he couldn't, but then he did it before. He didn't sleep the rest of the night thinking about this. He just looked at Terri, and wondered if he actually deserved her. He hoped she wouldn't ask him what his nightmare was about, how could he tell her what he did to Dacia, and assure her that he would never do that to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves a little bit of Debbie Does Djakarta. I'm not going to do the whole thing. Just Terri's anniversary and the book.

Chapter 4

Terri woke up, she looked around for Stiles he was already gone. Sitting on his pillow was a single red rose with a note. She smelled the rose and smiled, she opened the note. "Terri, I just didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so beautiful sleeping there." even though no one was around, she blushed. "I had to go in early to talk to Quinn. I'll see you at the meeting. I love you. Stiles." Terri got up and couldn't stop smiling. She went in to take her shower.

The phone started ringing as she was getting ready. She picked it up. "Hello."

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart."

"Jeff? What the hell do you want?"

"It's our anniversary. Why don't we have dinner tonight? Maybe relive some of the good times we had."

"Jeff we didn't have any good times."

"Please Terri, let me buy you dinner."

"No." Terri hung up the phone. Jeff just smiled he did exactly what he wanted, he made sure her day would be ruined. Terri looked at her watch she was now running late, and rushed into work.

As she walked past Joshua's office she stopped to check about the meeting. "Good morning Miss Lowell."

"Joshua. We're on upstairs?"

"15 minutes. Everything rosy today?"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. But if you want to talk about anything, anything at all."

"You know."

Joshua walked over to her. "On the date of my first post divorce wedding anniversary, I took a hot air balloon ride across Albuquerque."

"Its just a date on the calendar, Joshua." She knew Joshua was just trying to be helpful, and that he was worried about her. This is one of the times she wished she could tell him the truth. Jeff doesn't mean anything, and don't worry my husband is taking good care of me.

"On my second post-divorce wedding anniversary."

"From your second wife."

"No first. I did something even more escapist. I proposed."

"To whom."

"The second wife."

"On the date of your first wedding anniversary?"

"I was looking for balance."

Terri didn't know what to say to him. She just turned around and walked to her desk. She was still a little upset about Jeff calling her. She wanted to tell him he was a jackass and she was very happily married now, but instead she had to just listen to him. As she reached her desk she saw a present wrapped up and sitting on the desk. She turned to Joshua "Is this from you?"

Joshua shook his head, "Sorry." She sat down and opened it. It was a book. A surprised smile came across her face. "Gone with the Wind in French"

Lex was looking at her, "Looks like a first edition."

"Classy, romantic." Joshua said smiling in the background.

Terri sat there speechless, Joshua and Lex continued to stare at her, she looked at them and started to explain. "I, I, I saw it in a rare bookstore in Nice.. God, I can't believe he bought it."

Joshua smiled, he already knew the answer, and knew Terri well enough to know she wasn't about to answer him. "He who?" Terri just looked at him. Joshua smiled and went back to his desk.

Terri saw him walking down the hall. "Stiles?"

He turned around with a big smile. "Yeah."

"Thank you. How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You got the date from my personnel file. I never told you."

"What date?"

"Come on, I know you have access."

"Oh, that."

"I mean it is a weird thing to do. To give your wife a gift on her former wedding anniversary from her ex. But it was so sweet. I guess that's why I love you so much."

"Well, I love you too. I know he put you through hell, and I wanted to make sure you know I'm not like him." Terri smiled at him, there was no way she could think Stiles was like Jeff. "I was afraid it would be a rough day for you."

"Well, it shouldn't be and now it won't be." She smiled at him, Stiles wanted so much to kiss her. They were standing in front of the conference room as Jackson walked up.

"Excuse me." Stiles realized how close he came to kissing her and was a little embarrassed but also couldn't wait for Jackson to leave.

Jackson walked into the meeting and Stiles knew they needed to play things cool. Terri looked up at him sweetly. "Hey, Thank you."

"Look, lets not make a big deal out of it, ok. It's just a, just a book."

"No it isn't. I'll thank you appropriately tonight." Stiles smiled thinking about exactly what she meant, Terri knew what he was thinking, she walked in and Stiles followed her. During the meeting Terri looked over at him. Should she tell him that Jeff called her. She couldn't see how that would help any.

Terri and Stiles ended up going to Indonesia, were involved in the CIA's making of a porno movie to discredit a terrorist sympathizer who would have won the election, were arrested when they tried to blackmail him. Almost killed until Jackson convinced former President Grayden that he couldn't tell them that Terri and Stiles were CIA agents.

After everything they had gone through Terri and Stiles couldn't wait to get home. Stiles opened the door and picked her up and carried her in. They couldn't wait to get into their own bed, together. Terri cuddled up to him and they fell asleep. Stiles was plagued by the same dream. Terri tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. She was very worried about him. She didn't like that he was shutting her out. Terri didn't realize that very soon she would know exactly what those dreams were about.


	5. Chapter 5

Is anybody reading this? Should I continue to post it?

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Absolute Bastard.

Chapter 5

Stiles and Lex were standing in front of a vending machine. Stiles told him "They don't make those things anymore."

"It's those pink ones. With the gooey outside and the white stuff in the middle."

"They haven't made those things in years."

"I just saw one in the 3rd floor snack machine."

"Yeah its been there for years."

Terri walked up behind them. "What's been where?"

Stiles tried to think of something, he didn't really want his wife to think he was in a big debate over cupcakes "Terrorist sympathizers. In Southern Thailand. We, we were just briefing for our mission." Lex just nodded in agreement

"Terrorist sympathizers? With gooey pink coatings?" Neither of them answered they just looked at her with funny looks on their faces, like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Your mission's on hold. Something else came up, Carl wants to talk to us."

Terri walked away and they followed her. Lex asked "What is it?"

"Emergency exfiltration. Former American agents are being murdered in West Africa someplace that we withdrew from a few years ago."

As they stopped in front of the elevator Stiles asked her "Where?"

"Hopetown." Stiles just looked at her a little surprised. Then fear came over him. The past few weeks he had been having nightmares about Hopetown and the girl he left behind Dacia. Terri noticed the look on his face and was concerned..

"Stiles are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He smiled at her to reassure her, she didn't believe him and really wanted to know what was bothering him. The fact he hadn't slept through an entire night for two weeks was on her mind. She had been very worried about him.

Reese, Jackson, Stiles Terri and Lex all sat down in the conference room for the meeting.

Carl began to explain about the evacuation of the American Embassy in Hopetown. "The CIA officers took care to destroy or bring out the confidential files. Especially the most sensitive ones." Stiles was paying close attention. Terri was watching his face, she had a feeling about this mission, and it wasn't a good one.

Haisley began to explain. "Which were our agent files." He continued to explain that they had informants in the old regime. "For 5 years the country's been in chaos. Two weeks ago one of our informants Kelvin Daboh sent a letter telling us two of our agents have been killed by this man." They put the picture on the screen. "Juius Banga. Chief of Internal Security for the new regime."

Terri was surprised "Our agents knew each other?"

Carl told her "Some of them did. They were political allies."

Haisley continued, "Daboh's letter pleaded with us to get him out of there, he was afraid he would be next."

Carl finished "Three days later, he was executed."

Lex was curious. "How would Banga know who our agents were if the files were destroyed?"

Carl told him "Evacuation was a bit disorderly."

Stiles just shook his head in disbelief. Everyone looked at him especially Terri. "It was a mess. I was there. It was a disaster. Anything could have been left behind." He looked at Terri who now realized why he looked so upset when she told him where they were going. "Why have they waited five years to start killing agents?"

Haisley looked at him, still surprised that Stiles was there. "The new regime's only been in power a couple of months. Its brutal and vicious, killed 100,000 of its own people in the civil war. But it has restored order."

Carl told them exactly what they were to do. "The state department is planning on reopening our embassy. You'll go in with an advance team, to try to get our agents out. We owe them that."

Terri and Stiles went home to pack. Stiles was very quiet on the way home. As they were packing Terri asked him, "Stiles do you want to talk?"

"No. I'm fine." Terri walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his back. Stiles couldn't help smiling when she did that. He knew he owed her an explanation but he didn't know what to say. "I guess, its just that I was in charge of that evacuation. I feel like it was partially my fault it was so disorganized." Stiles of course didn't want to tell Terri the rest. If he wasn't running around with Dacia who worked there, maybe it would have been better. He should have been concentrating on his job.

Terri leaned up and kissed the back of his neck. "Well, we're all packed and we have about an hour before we have to leave Mr. Stiles." Stiles turned around and kissed her. "I wonder what we could do in that time?"

He smiled at her. "I think we could probably think of something Mrs. Stiles."

Terri and Stiles got up and dressed and checked to make sure they had everything they needed for their trip. They met Lex and Jackson at headquarters and then were driven to the airport.

Terri and Stiles sat next to each other, Lex and Jackson sat across the aisle. Lex and Jackson both noticed that Terri and Stiles held hands most of the flight, they knew there was more to their relationship then they were letting on. Terri even fell asleep on his shoulder. During the movie when they didn't think anyone was paying attention Stiles even gave Terri a kiss. Terri just smiled at him. They were beginning to hate hiding the fact that they were in love and married.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Absolute Bastard.

Chapter 6

They checked into their hotel. They had a nice sweet. It had two bedrooms on one side. Then a big living room area and two bedrooms on the other side. Lex and Jackson took the rooms on the right and Terri and Stiles the ones on the left. Stiles wanted so much to share a room with his wife, but it just wasn't right, because, Jackson and Lex didn't officially know that they were even seriously involved, let alone married.

As soon as they settled in, Terri and Stiles started making contact with the former agents. The first was Gombla. This man completely broke Terri's heart. They only could take him and 3 family members. He was so devastated as they took his picture. How could he decide which three of his family he would take with him and who would be left behind?

Stiles felt for this man too. Terri and Stiles didn't talk much on the way back to the hotel.

Jackson was on his computer. Terri and Lex were making passports. Stiles just got off the phone and was pacing around. Lex leaned over to Terri. "What's up with Stiles?"

"I don't know. I think its just being back here." Lex nodded, that he understood.

They heard a knock at the door and Stiles opened it. It was the man from the state department. He told them they are going to have dinner with Mr. Banga.

Lex continued working on passports as the others prepared for dinner.

They waited down in the lobby. Terri knew this wasn't easy for Stiles, playing diplomat. She just looked at him and smiled.

DeCamp from the State Department walked up to Mr. Banga and introduced himself. Stiles was not using a cover name in case anyone remembered him from when he was there before. Jackson was Mr. Hamilton and Terri was Ms. Leland. Banga shook hands with them and smiled at Terri. "Ah Miss Leland, I understood that a lady would be present tonight, so I invited my wife to join us." He turns to a woman standing behind him. "Please Dacia. Please meet the United States Department of State."

Stiles mind started reeling. Dacia, it couldn't be. She couldn't have survived that mob.

Dacia smiled and said hello to all of them. She looked at Stiles and they stared at each other for a moment. Terri definitely noticed this and a wave of jealousy swept over her.

Dacia needed to break the silence "And you are Mr. ?"

"Stiles" They shook hands and pretended like they don't know each other.

Banga announced "Please, dinner is being served. They're holding a table. Miss Leland, will you join me?"

"Thank you." He put out his arm and Terri took it as they walked into the dining room. Everyone else was leaving, Haisley looked back at Dacia and Stiles who were still just looking at each other. They then followed everyone into the dining room.

Dacia asked "And how do you feel about relationships between nations, Mr. Stiles?"

Stiles in a soft whisper so no one else could hear. "I thought you were dead"

"And now you see there was no need for concern."

"We should talk."

"If its a question of embassy security you should speak to my husband." They all entered the dining room. During dinner Stiles kept looking at Dacia. He couldn't believe she was alive. Dacia looked at Stiles, he noticed the look in her eyes he could see the pain he caused. Stiles then looked at Terri. How in the world was he going to explain this to his new bride?

Jackson noticed what was going on. He also noticed the hurt in Terri's eyes. He knew that when they got back to the hotel, he would go out and get Lex to go with him. Terri and Stiles definitely needed privacy.

During dinner Banga slipped a note to one of his advisors, a little while later he returned and Banga excused himself and went to talk to him. Stiles just looked back and forth between Terri and Dacia. A few minutes later Banga returned and was agitated, he looked at Dacia and she was afraid that Banga now knew who Stiles was.

After everyone left Banga took his wife aside. "Mr. Stiles."

"What about him Julius?"

"He's that marine you were sleeping with."

"No, I only met him today."

"I have a file, he was a Captain with the Marines and came here to plan the evacuation. He's the one isn't he?"

"No, Julius he's not. I did think he looked familiar, if he was here that must be why."

Julius banged his hand on the table. "You better not be lying to me, that better not be your marine or both of you will pay for lying to me." Banga turned and walked out, Dacia sat there wondering what to do, should she tell him the truth about Stiles. She had no idea what he would do to him if he knew the truth, but if she lied to him she had no idea what he would do to her.

Stiles and Terri were both quiet on the way back to the room. Jackson tried to make small talk but could tell they were both distracted.

Stiles, Terri and Jackson walked back into the room. The tension between Terri and Stiles was noticeable. Jackson said to Lex. "Come on, lets go downstairs and grab a beer."

Lex just looked at him and started to explain, "I've got so many passports to get ready as it is I'll be up all night."

Jackson leaned his head towards Terri and Stiles. Terri sat on the couch and seemed upset. Stiles had his head down and avoided making eye contact with anyone, Lex finally figured out that Jackson wanted to give Terri and Stiles some privacy, he closed his laptop, "You know what. Its about time for a break."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Absolute Bastard.

Chapter 7

Once alone Terri tried to get Stiles to start talking to her. "Well, that was a fun meal." Stiles heard her voice, but wasn't really paying attention. "Did you hear Banga's story about the land mine and the truck full of sheep."

"Yeah." The more distracted he was the more upset Terri was getting. This was the first time she felt like she didn't have his undivided attention when she was talking to him. She was afraid of losing him.

Here goes. Straight forward she thought to herself. "How did you like Mrs. Banga?" She watched him closely for his reaction.

"I don't know." Terri moved closer to Stiles.

"You know her, don't you?" Terri was afraid to hear what Stiles had to say. He just looked at her trying to decide exactly what he was going to say to her. They heard a knock at the door. Terri walked to the door, while Stiles grabbed his gun. "Who is it?" She asked.

A man's voice answered "I have your fruit."

"What fruit?"

"A delivery, Urgent. Please, open the door." Terri opened the door as Stiles positioned himself hidden behind a wall.

"You are one of the Americans?"

"Yes." He was trying to force his way in, and Stiles pulled him in.

"Can you help me?"

"Hold on." Terri told him.

Stiles asked "Who sent the fruit?"

"There is no fruit, I used to work for your people. You, you have to help me get out of this country. Banga is killing us." The man was obviously upset and nervous.

Terri asked him, "What's your name?"

"Demby, Silvester Demby. I used to be in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. I gave information to Mr. Thornby. He can tell you; he used to call me Zebra." Terri went to look it up.

Stiles needed to know how he found them. "So why did you come here?"

"I heard Americans were here. One of the desk clerks is my wife's cousin. He told me the room."

Terri walked back in. "You and three family members maximum."

Demby was extremely grateful, "Oh, thank God! When do we go?"

Terri told him "I need to make a passport." Terri turned around a map so he can stand in front of a white poster. "Stand here." They made plans to meet Demby and his family behind the hotel.

When Demby left to get his family Terri tried once again to talk to Stiles. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Stiles knew what she was talking about, but he didn't know how to tell her about Dacia.

"Mrs. Banga?"

Stiles looked at his watch. "We've really got to go, Demby is going to be waiting for us."

"You can't avoid this forever."

"I'm not avoiding anything." Stiles said as he opened the door and they walked out. Terri didn't say anything else she was going to make him talk to her when they got back to the hotel.

Terri and Stiles walked back there to meet him. They walked up to the car. "Mr. Demby?" Terri called to him. They looked inside and see Demby and his entire family shot to death. Stiles quickly began to scan the area. He was looking for any clues. They quickly headed back to their room. Terri was going to get answers from him now.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Absolute Bastard.

Chapter 8

Terri and Stiles walked into the hotel room. Terri was visibly upset. She knew Stiles didn't want to talk but she needed to make him. "We've been compromised."

"Anybody could've seen what was going on. The maid, a bellboy... Banga has spies." Stiles was sure he knew where Terri was going with this and he didn't want to talk about her.

She needed to see his reaction to this next question she walked up and looked into his eyes. "What about Mrs. Banga?"

Stiles got uncomfortable and broke eye contact with Terri. "What about her?"

"Well, if you knew her, she knew you." He walked away from Terri to the other side of the room and grabbed a beer. "I mean, you may not have struck her as the kind of person that would be a diplomat. All she had to do was tell her husband to keep an eye on us." Terri was completely torn apart, as a new wife, she wanted to know exactly what was between her husband and this woman. As a CIA agent, a fellow agent was jeopardizing this mission. "Stiles." she walked over to him, he tried to avoid looking at her.Right now she had to be a CIA agent. "Listen! You are affecting this mission now!"

Stiles sighed, he knew he had to tell her, there was just no way out of it. "There's not much to tell. Boy comes to Africa to plan embassy evacuation, boy meets girl..." He looked at Terri. He could see she didn't know what to say to him. He knew no matter what he said was going to hurt her. "She worked at the embassy."

"Then she could have taken files and given them to her husband."

"Uh uh. No."

"How do you know?"

"Because she wasn't trying to steal documents that day. She was trying to join the evacuation. She thought she would be killed if she stayed."

"And you thought she'd be killed if she stayed." she paused for a moment looked at Stiles. "But you left her anyway." Terri immediately thought if he left her, he could leave me. She turned and walked away from him.

As Terri was saying this he looked down. He knew that Terri didn't understand this. "I had duties. I was a Marine Corps Officer."

Terri could tell this was hard for him to talk about, but all of her doubts about getting involved with him in the first place were slowly coming back into her mind. Stiles just sat down in the chair. Terri sat down across from him. She put her hands on his thighs. "Stiles, what happened?"

"A mob was attacking the embassy. I was protecting the staff and the CIA station. Dacia got caught on the wrong side of the fence as the helicopter was taking off." He looked away from Terri and with a heart full of regret told her. "I could have let it go without me."

"Maybe she took the files after you left."

"Why?"

"Because she was left behind to die by her American boyfriend." Terri said this with a little more anger than she wanted to. Terri couldn't believe he didn't realize this. Terri stood up and walked away, Stiles wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say.

Lex and Jackson walked back in. Terri was standing by the bar, and Stiles had his back to her looking out the window. Lex told them. "They have a band in the bar downstairs that you would not believe."

Jackson looked at them and could tell that they have been arguing. "What's going on?"

Stiles told him "Our exfiltration list just got reduced by four."

Terri elaborated. "Murdered, after one of them came to the room."

"Are we out of here?" Lex asked beginning to get concerned.

Stiles looked at Terri. "I need to talk to Mrs. Banga."

"No, no you don't. Stiles." Terri was very upset. She couldn't believe he wanted to go see his ex. Jackson and Lex both noticed the tension.

Stiles walked over to Terri. "If you're right, the there's nothing we can do, but if you're wrong we can go ahead with the mission." Haisley looked at both of them. He could tell there was a lot of tension. He was very curious as to what was going on.

"Well you can see her tomorrow. DeCamp just told us downstairs that Banga has invited us for further discussion in the morning at his country club." Terri was noticeably uncomfortable with this.

It was getting late and all decided to go to bed. Terri went into her room. Lex and Jackson walked into their rooms. Stiles just sat there. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go hold his wife and reassure her how much he loved her, but with Jackson and Lex in the other rooms he knew he shouldn't, as far as everyone knew they weren't even dating. the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with her and have Lex and Jackson hear them.

Terri sat on the bed and couldn't help crying. When Stiles finally went to bed, he could hear Terri's muffled cries. He got up and went back into the living room. He wanted to go to her but couldn't, he couldn't go to his room and listen to her cry. Jackson heard someone walking around.

"Hey Stiles, couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Stiles, I'm not trying to pry." Stiles looked up at him. Whenever anyone starts a conversation like that you know, they are going to stick their nose where it doesn't belong. "I don't know exactly where you and Terri are in your relationship. It's obvious that you have feelings, strong feelings for each other." Stiles nodded. "If you and Terri are" Jackson struggled to find the right words. "you know," Jackson couldn't find the words, Stiles looked up and smiled. "Go in there with Terri, if that's what you need to do. Talk this out with her. You'll regret it if you don't. Whatever went on between you and Mrs. Banga, Terri needs to know how that affects her now."

"Thanks Jackson." Jackson patted Stiles on the shoulder as he returned to his bedroom.

Stiles stood up and walked to Terri's door. He could hear that she was still crying. He gently knocked. "Terri, can I come in."

Terri sat up and tried to dry her eyes. She desperately wanted to see him, she needed to know. "Yes."

Stiles walked in and sat down next to her. "Terri, I'm sorry." He put his arms around her. "You must hate me now. I saw the look on your face."

"Stiles I don't hate you." She looked at him as much as she hated to ask she needed to know. "Are you in love with her?"

"No, I don't love her. I love you. Terri, it was 5 years ago."

"Were you in love with her then?"

"I thought I was. I really didn't know her that well. I was only here a few weeks."

Terri immediately thought about how they began. They only knew each other a short time, before they slept together. They definitely didn't know each other long enough to be married. She hated asking this but she wanted to know exactly what happened between them. "Were you lovers?"

Stiles didn't want to refer to any woman other than Terri as his lover. After meeting her he realized, he was never truly in love before he met Terri. "We slept together."

"So the two of you were lovers." Terri was upset thinking about Stiles with someone else even though it was so long before he met her.

"Terri, you do realize that you were not the first woman I ever had sex with don't you?" Terri just looked at him. He could tell she was mad and that comment didn't help any. "I'm not your first either. Terri, you are the only woman I have ever truly loved. You are the only lover I have ever had. I won't cheapen what you and I have by comparing it to what happened with Dacia or anyone else before I met you."

Terri was beginning to soften. "Stiles if you left her."

"Terri, you think I would leave you behind." Terri looked at him, anything either of them said at this point would hurt the other. Stiles took her left hand in his "Terri, look at our wedding rings." She looked at them and then back into his blue eyes. "This is all you need to look at, to remember my commitment to you. Do you remember what I said to you in front of Elvis?" Terri smiled and kissed him. "I love you Terri. I promised you that you could trust me with your heart. I love you." He kissed Terri as he was saying this. "only you." They began to kiss passionately.

Stiles was about to start undressing her "Stiles what about Jackson and Lex? They're just across the living room."

"Jackson told me, very politely, typical Jackson. That I should be in here with you working things out." Terri just started laughing she could imagine how uncomfortable Jackson was having this conversation with Stiles.

"I love you Stiles." Terri and Stiles made love and just for a little while forgot about Dacia, Banga and the mission. It was just the two of them nobody else. Their happiness would only last until the morning, when yet another curve would be thrown at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This next part involves an Absolute Bastard.

A/N I made this a long chapter. I wanted to move this story a long faster, to get to the 3rd part of the trilogy. Please let me know if you like it.

Chapter 9

The next morning the tension began as they got ready to go to meet Banga at the country club. Terri did not like that Stiles was going to confront his ex, but memories of last night reassured her that she wasn't going to lose him.

Terri and Banga walked ahead as the was telling her about the club's history. DeCamp and Haisley were in another part of the club. This was to give Stiles the necessary chance to talk to Dacia. While Jackson didn't know exactly what was going on, he knew this had to be done.

Stiles and Dacia were walking by the pool talking. Dacia asked "Iced coffee?"

"No thank you. Four people were murdered behind the hotel last night."

"What does that make? 100,004?"

Stiles realized that she is not the same as five years ago. "You used to care more about loss of life."

"Until I nearly lost my own." They sat down at a table by the pool.

"Those people who were killed... It might have been because someone told Banga to watch me."

"Banga watches everyone."

"Did you tell him anything about me?"

"He doesn't like to hear about my old boyfriends."

"Did you give him anything from the embassy?"

Dacia was upset about the whole thing. "You make love to me.. tell me stories about hiking trails in the Smoky Mountains that your are sure I would enjoy, then abandon me to die, then come back five years later and question my behavior." Stiles thought about the first thing she said. He made love to her. He didn't mean it as that. He cared for her. He never really thought about a future with her. He didn't remember all of the things she talked about, he probably did say them, and probably meant it at the time. She was pretty, smart and working at the embassy. He was attracted to her and wanted to sleep with her the first time he saw her. Maybe then he called it love but not since Terri would he call it love, lust, but not love.

"I'm not talking about your table manners. Dacia, people are being hunted down and killed. Is it because of you.?"

A woman walked over and brought a little boy who was about 5 years old. "Madam, he says you promised to have lunch with him."

"Thank you Tula." Dacia picked up the boy with a big smile on her face. "This is Mr. Stiles. Bakari, say hello" Bakari shyly waved to Stiles, who waved back with a big smile on his face.

"Is this your son?" She nodded yes. "He looks like a fine boy." Stiles started calculating in his mind, and began to figure things out.

"He is a very fine boy."

"How old is he?"

"Five, next month."

"Five" Stiles paused and took a deep breath. "Dacia."

"You have no right to ask."

Banga and Terri were walking towards them. "Hey! Bakari! Bakari!" The boy looked up and ran to him "My boy, how are you huh?" He looked at Terri. "This is my boy."

"Dacia, I do have a right to ask, and we will continue this discussion." Stiles and Terri were now ready to leave. They politely thanked their hosts and walked outside.

As soon as they were outside Terri needed to know. Did her husband father a child with another woman? She looked at him and commented, "Beautiful child."

"Uh? Yeah." Stiles was distracted and Terri could see it.

Terri looked into his eyes to see his reaction. "Did she have him when you knew her?"

"No he was born after."

"How long after?"

"I don't know."

Terri asked in a very low voice. "Is he your child?"

"I don't know." Stiles said in a whisper. They both stopped walking. He could see the hurt in Terri's eyes. Terri could see the fear and anguish in his.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I don't think this ones in the operations manual."

Stiles looked down, he was ashamed that Terri was being dragged into this. Stiles decided right now it was time to go into mission mode. "Well, it doesn't matter now, because we have our mission. We know what we have to do." Stiles and Terri began to walk again.

"Did she compromise the mission?"

"She said she didn't"

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know." Stiles wanted to believe her and five years ago would have. The way she was now he couldn't be sure. He needed to find out if Bakari was his son. He looked at Terri. Maybe it wasn't worth knowing. He wasn't going to deal with that now. That is something he and Terri would have to decide together, later, right now they had a mission to complete. He would not pursue the truth if Terri didn't want him to.

Terri wondered if Bakari was Stiles' son. What would Stiles do? Would he want to be a part of this child's life? If he didn't want to know his son, was he really the type of man she wanted to share her life with?

Stiles could tell Terri had a lot of questions. He stopped as they reached the front of the hotel. "Terri. I love you. No matter what happened in the past you are my future."

"I love you too Stiles. We'll figure this out." Stiles and Terri kissed, he gave her a big hug, He didn't want to let her go.

Stiles and Terri walked back into their suite. Stiles immediately went by the window. There were so many things he needed to sort through. Lex, Terri and Jackson were all sitting down. All eyes were on Stiles.

Lex asked, "So, are we packing up?"

"Not just yet." Stiles told him.

Lex was not interested in becoming another statistic "They killed 100,000 people here."

Jackson didn't believe they were in any danger. "I don't think they will harm us. They want our embassy reopened and the money in foreign aid that goes with it."

Jackson kept looking back and forth between Stiles and Terri. Terri was very nervous and her mind was obviously someplace else. She looked over to Stiles. "I think you owe everyone here full disclosure."

Stiles looked at Terri. He didn't want to say it. Jackson looked at them both. Neither one could bring themselves to say what Jackson suspected. He looked at Stiles. "You and Mrs. Banga?"

Stiles didn't answer. Lex didn't quite get what was going on. "He and Mrs. Banga what?" Lex looked at Stiles who was looking away. "Oh." He then looked at Terri and could see how upset she was by the whole thing.

Stiles looked at Terri. He hated what this, what he was doing to her. "I say we stay and save some lives, but if anyone wants to discuss it feel free."

Jackson and Lex both looked at each other and Terri and Stiles. "Lex, why don't we go downstairs and give Terri and Stiles a few minutes."

"Mr. Haisley, this concerns us just as much as them."

"Lex, lets let them talk and then we'll all talk in an hour." He looked at them "I'm going to let Carl know what's going on." Both nodded as Lex and Jackson walked out of the suite.

"Stiles what if she told her husband. Are you willing to risk all of our lives?"

"Terri if I really believed our, your life was in danger.... Do you really think I could do this. I love you."

"Stiles, you don't know which end is up right now. In the past 2 days, you found out your girlfriend you thought died 5 years ago is alive. She has a son, that might be yours." Stiles could hear how hard it was for Terri to say that. The thought of Stiles having a child with another woman made her want to be sick.

"Terri, I don't know if Bakari is mine. I do want to find out, but this is not the time, we'll discuss that later. Right now we have a mission and I plan on completing it."

Terri walked over to Stiles and put her arms around him. "I love you. I don't want to lose you because you're confused, and make a foolish decision." Stiles kissed Terri.

Stiles just held Terri in his arms and whispered. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to put you through this." Terri just held him tighter.

Back at Langley in Gage's office a big discussion was going on between Gage, Carl and Quinn. They knew that there was a chance that they had been exposed. Carl told them that he wanted to trust the people in the field who wanted to stay.

Gage wrestled with this decision. He only knew part of the story, the woman Stiles left to die 5 years ago was alive and married to Banga. He was concerned for his nephew, first of all that his life was in danger, and second his relationship with Terri was also going to be at risk. "24 hours. Then they come home. With our agents or without them."

Carl and Joshua were discussing how to camouflage the plane. Joshua told him "Oh I'm sorry, the Art Department is fresh out of invisibility paint." Joshua did come up with an idea. Paint the bottom of the plane blue, look up see blue on blue sky. Paint the top brown, look down see brown on the brown ground.

While Terri and Stiles were talking to DeCamp in the Embassy. Dacia walked in. Terri immediately tensed up. She was not happy that her husband's ex had come to see him.

"Good morning. Mr. Stiles, May I have a word?"

Stiles looked at Terri who just looked away, he followed Dacia outside to the garden behind the Embassy.

Stiles truly felt sorry for what he had put Dacia through, "I'm sorry Dacia, I tried. I couldn't get to you. There was no way."

"I know. You didn't lie to me, did you? Those things we talked about doing together, Smokey Mountains." Dacia moved close to Stiles and touched his cheek.

Stiles moved away from her and looked down. "No. No. Dacia, I wasn't lying." He was sure he had meant all of those things at the time, he couldn't see the point in hurting her anymore.

"I want you to take me out this time. Me and Bakari, with the others."

"What others?" Stiles didn't like that Dacia seemed to know why he was there, it made him worry.

"You didn't work for the State Department then and I don't think you do now."

"You know, last night and this morning you seemed content here. With your husband."

"I could not talk freely. You know what Banga is."

"Didn't you when you married him?"

"I did what I had to do for me and my, our child." Stiles looked at her in shock. "I was alone, I was afraid, people were being killed all around me."

"Bakari is my son?" Stiles heard little else after she referred to Bakari as their son, Dacia nodded. "I want to do what's right."

"Then take us with you."

"Dacia I need to discuss this with the others. Its not just my decision."

"When we get back can we go to the Smokey Mountains?"

"Dacia I've moved on with my life. I'm in love with someone else. I have a future with her. If you want to come back with me to have some happy little family its not going to happen. If Bakari is my son, I will be there for him and take care of him. But I'm sorry nothing will happen between us."

Dacia was annoyed that he was questioning her. "Bakari is your son. What do you think I was some kind of prostitute?"

"That is not what I meant. I will be there for my son. I am in love with someone else. She is my future."

"Fine Stiles, I just need to get him out of this country. Please help me. You owe me and your son that much."

Stiles slowly walked back into the embassy, Terri was waiting for him. "What did she want?"

"She wants me to take her and Bakari out with us."

"You can't take them with us."

"Actually, I can."

"If you could just take one step back, you'd see the your emotions are affecting your judgment."

"Terri are you sure that your emotions aren't affecting your judgment.. I owe her."

"And she owes her husband. You tell her where and when and she tells him."

"What if she is only with Banga because of me?"

Terri could no longer hide her feelings. "Ok. You feel guilty, but are you jealous?!" Stiles just looked at her for a second. He thought they had covered this last night.

"Oh, come on Terri. Don't be ridiculous. I love you."

"What was she to you Stiles, that you are willing to risk your life and mine?" Terri's last words stung. He would never let anything happen to Terri.

Stiles walked up close to her and put his hands on her arms and pulled her close to him. Terri put up her hands, she didn't want too be close to him right now. "Terri, the boy could be my son. She says that he is. I told her there wouldn't be anything between us. I'll be there for my son. I told her I was in love. I'm going to ask you to do something very difficult." He looked into her eyes. "Trust me." Terri just shook her head. Stiles kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Terri. I won't let anything happen to you." He turned and walked out of the room. Terri was trying not to cry. She couldn't believe her husband was choosing Dacia over her, even though he told Dacia he was in love with someone, she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal. Right now she felt like their whole marriage was a lie.

Stiles walked into the hotel bar and saw Jackson sitting there, he walked over. "So, is that everybody? Lined up, ready to go?"

"Everybody except Bluebird." Stiles didn't know much about Bluebird. Haisley explained that he was a high up in the gang that took over.

Jackson wasn't sure how to approach Stiles about Dacia. "Terri tells me that you are thinking about adding some more people to the list."

Stiles looked at him and didn't say anything for a minute. "Well, if we don't find Bluebird there's room right?"

"Stiles, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jackson, if you thought there was a chance that boy was your son what would you do?" He looked at Stiles and nodded that he understood. "I just wish Terri understood. This isn't about her and me."

"Stiles everything that happens to you affects her."

Stiles cell phone rang, Banga wanted to meet with him. Banga wanted to make sure Stiles understood that Dacia was his wife and Bakari was his son.

As they were getting ready to leave. Stiles tried to talk to Terri. "Terri, are you ok?"

"Stiles this isn't the time."

"Terri don't be mad, I love you. If Bakari is my son, I can't leave him here."

"Stiles, I don't want to talk about it." Stiles walked up behind Terri he put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Terri just pushed his arms down and walked away from him. "See you later." Stiles just watched as she walked away. He wished Terri understood, he didn't know how he was going to make this up to her.

Terri, Jackson, Lex and the other agents got into a truck. Stiles walked to where he was meeting Dacia. She was already there. "You're 5 minutes early."

"No, you are 5 years late."

In the truck they could all tell that Terri was nervous. Jackson knew how upset she was. Terri asked "You told Washington how many?"

"Yes, I told you." Jackson was talking in his calm manner.

"Is there room?"

"There is room."

"With all this luggage?"

"With all this luggage." He put his hand on Terri's. "He'll be ok." She smiled at him not convinced, she was mad and hurt, but desperately wanted to work things out when they got home. She felt bad for walking away from him. What if something went wrong? What if he didn't make it? The last memory he would have of her would be her walking away from him mad.

"No helicopter this time?"

"No, a plane, but first a truck." Stiles reached out and touched Bakari's head. "Is this little guy going to be afraid?" Bakari shook his head. Stiles couldn't help smiling at him. His son.

"He doesn't get afraid. He's like his father." The truck stopped, and they walked over to it.

Gombla asked Terri "Are we here?"

"Not Quite."

Dacia told Stiles, "I didn't think you would believe me?"

"We never lied to each other."

"Until now." Dacia whispered as cars pulled up around them and Banga got out. Dacia took Bakari and backed away and watched what happened. Dacia felt terrible about lying to Stiles.

Banga yelled to the soldiers "Open the door." They did and the truck is empty. "Where are they?"

Terri, Lex and Jackson were at the airstrip getting everyone on the plane and ready to go. She is terrified. "I don't see Stiles."

"If she was on the level, he'll call and we'll wait for them."

"And if she wasn't?" Jackson shook his head and walked away Terri followed him. She prayed that Stiles would be ok. She had never been so scared in her life. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to think about what Banga would do to him.

Banga asked Stiles again, "Where are they?"

"Gone."

"You didn't trust my wife?" Banga laughed

"You should be flattered. She couldn't be serious about leaving a man like you." Dacia was watching nervously.

"I should kill you for insulting her."

"Kill an American diplomat?"

"An American diplomat? Running off with my wife and child? No, that is not a political matter. That is a personal scandal."

"No, actually it's a political scandal. Internal Security Chief spied for the CIA. And you did spy for us, didn't you.... Bluebird?"

Banga called to the soldiers. "Back off. Stand down." He looked at Stiles "And you be careful."

"I wondered why you wanted our agents dead so badly. It was for self-preservation. You know, you were the one agent we couldn't find? The one who was a high-ranking member of the winning gang? We didn't even know who you were, but one of our agents did, the one who recruited you. He must've been the one you killed first. And you didn't know who else might know, so you tried to kill them all. But now I know, Banga, and I told my friends. If I don't walk away from here, this story is going to be put out in all the right places. And when it is." Stiles walked close to him and whispered. "which one of those guys is going to have the privilege of pealing your skin off." Banga didn't answer him, as Stiles began to walk away. "Oh, by the way, you're going to start working for us again. Someone will be in touch."

Stiles looked at Dacia as he walked by. "Say goodbye to Mr. Stiles Bakari." Stiles waved goodbye, but Bakari looked away.

"Goodbye Dacia." he looked at her, and angrily said, "What else did you lie to me about?" He walked away and went to the airport and boarded a commercial airliner back to Washington.

After the plane took off he called into Reese. Reese put him on speaker because Quinn and Gage were also there. "Carl, its Stiles. Did they take off ok?"

"Yes Stiles, they're fine. Worried about you though."

"I'm fine Carl. I should be in DC tomorrow afternoon. Could you let them know. By the way, Banga is Bluebird, I told him he would be working for us again, he reluctantly agreed."

"Good work Stiles." Gage said

Gage picked up the phone and called Jackson. "Jackson, its Gage can I talk to Terri please." Jackson handed the phone to Terri. "Terri, Stiles just called, he's on a plane and will be here tomorrow afternoon. He's ok."

"Thank you Sir." Terri was crying tears of joy. Jackson put his arm around her. "He's ok. He'll be there tomorrow."

As soon as Stiles got back, he met with Gage, Carl and Quinn. He gave them all the details. When he was done he wanted to go to OTS and see Terri. He didn't think she wanted to see him. He figured he would just go to his apartment. He hadn't given it up yet, because nobody knew about the marriage. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid. He lost Terri because of Dacia's lies. He didn't believe the boy was his anymore. Stiles went down to the food court. Jackson went over to talk to him. "Does Terri know your back?" Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. "She was worried about you."

"Jackson I don't want to talk about it. I blew it. I'm sure Terri doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I think your foolish if you don't try. I think she loves you very much." Jackson left, he couldn't get through to him so he would try Terri.

Jackson walked into OTS "Terri, Stiles is down in the food court."

"Thanks Jackson." She sighed, "I don't know what to say to him."

"Do you love him?" Terri nodded. "Just say whatever is in your heart."

He was sitting there with one of those pink things with the white stuff in the middle. Terri walked in and saw him sitting there. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey." She sat down with him. He looked at her but didn't know what to say.

Terri pointed to the pink snowballs. "I haven't seen those in years."

"3rd floor snack machine."

She put her hand on his. "Are you ok?" He looked at her and nodded. "Do you want to talk?" He smiled at her.

"Are you forgiving me?"

"Stiles you did come up with the plan that kept everyone else safe. I was scared to death that Banga would kill you. I love you." she looked into his eyes. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Terri there's nothing to forgive you for. I'm so sorry about everything. It was all my fault."

"Stiles this really isn't the time or place to talk about this." She smiled at him. "As soon as we get home, we'll talk."

"Home, Terri I was so sure you were going to throw me out."

"Never." She looked at her wedding ring. "We'll get through this."

Stiles smiled at her, he picked up a pink snowball. "You want to split one?"

"Yeah." Terri said with a big smile on her face.

Stiles broke it in half and smiled at her "Cheers." The tapped them together as if it were glasses. She laughed before she started eating.

That night when they finally got home from work. Stiles sat down on the couch and Terri sat next to him. He put his arm around her. "Thank you Terri. I love you so much. I really thought I blew it."

"Stiles I overreacted a little. I was jealous." she kissed him. "You were in a no win situation, I wouldn't have been happy if you would have been able to walk away from a child you believed was your son." Stiles smiled at her. He couldn't believe after the hell he put her through, she still loved him. "Lex did me, well us a favor. He hacked into medical records in Hopetown, there is no way that Bakari could be your son." Stiles looked at Terri, she could tell he was a little disappointed. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for finding out for me. After Dacia lied to me about Banga, I kind of figured that."

"Are you disappointed?"

Stiles looked away from Terri, "A little. Terri, I didn't realize how much I wanted kids until I thought Bakari was mine." he held Terri tighter. "I want us to start trying to have a family. I want a baby with your beautiful eyes, and your smile. I love you."

"Really. You really want us to start a family." Terri couldn't believe what she just heard. Stiles nodded. Terri took his hand and smiled. "Lets get started." They walked upstairs together.

After making love Terri laid in bed thinking about how great it would be to have Stiles' baby growing inside of her. She knew, her and Jeff had a hard time conceiving. She was checked out and everything was fine with her. He refused to be tested and insisted it was her fault. She wanted to sit down with the doctor and Stiles.

The next morning she told Stiles the whole story. "Well Terri, make the appointment. What happens, happens." Terri smiled at him for being so understanding. "Terri if we can't have a baby, we can adopt. There's lots of kids out there needing parents." Terri smiled she couldn't believe how sweet he was being. "Besides, we can have lots of fun, trying to make a baby." Terri smiled and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part is leading up to Unholy Alliances

Chapter 10

Terri called Stiles on his cell phone. "Can you make a 2:00 appointment with the doctor this afternoon?"

"Sure. I'll meet you downstairs."

Terri and Stiles got away from work and went to Dr. Jefferson's office. Terri and Stiles were put through several tests. Stiles wasn't thrilled with having to leave a sperm sample he was a little embarrassed, but he would do anything to make Terri happy. They told them they could come in tomorrow evening at 6:00 for the results.

Terri's mom Helen had invited them over for dinner. When they were finally done with all the tests they drove over there, Stiles was being very quiet and Terri looked over at him. "Stiles, do you want to postpone dinner with Mom?"

"No I can't wait to see Helen."

"You're just so quiet."

"So much of our plans are hanging on what those tests say."

"When I get pregnant we'll have to tell everyone we're married."

"That's the good part." Stiles kissed her. They were parked in Helen's driveway. Stiles held Terri's hand as they walked in together.

Helen greeted them both with a big hug. "Come on in."

"Mom it smells great." Terri said.

"Yeah, I'm starving Helen."

"You are always starving A. B." Helen said teasing him.

The three of them sat down to dinner, they had hardly started when Helen asked. "So when are you two going to get married? I really want some grandchildren."

"Mom!" Terri was upset that she was pushing this, even though they were already married.

"Well, actually Helen, to tell you the truth," Terri just looked at him, thinking please don't just tell her the truth, not now, not yet. "Terri and I have talked about our marriage a lot lately." Terri just smiled at him.

"Really, I have some definite plans. Honey, I hope you want a big wedding. I can't wait."

"Now Helen. Don't rush us. We love each other and will have a long and happy marriage, when the time is right. You'll be the first one we call."

"Don't wait too long. I know I won't get any grandchildren from Kevin. Terri is my only hope." Helen got up to bring in desert.

Terri looked at him. "You scared me. I thought you were going to tell her. She is going to kill us when she finds out."

"I didn't lie, we have talked about our marriage, haven't we?" Terri kissed him. Helen saw them kiss as she brought out a homemade chocolate cake, which just happened to be Stiles favorite.

Terri and Stiles drove home, he could tell Terri was a little nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached over and held her hand.

"I'm just a little worried about the tests." she looked over at him as he nodded. "What if we can't have kids?"

"We can look into adoption, but Terri lets not get all worried we haven't even talked to the doctor yet. Lets wait until we see what he has to say."

Terri was anxious all day at work, she couldn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say, even though she was afraid to hear it. Stiles came by OTS at 5:30. "Terri, you ready to go?"

"Yes." Terri grabbed her purse.

Terri sat nervously in the doctor's office waiting to hear the results. When the doctor walked in with their results, Stiles took Terri's hand in his and squeezed it to reassure her. "Everything looks normal." Terri had a big smile on her face. Stiles picked her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "There is no reason the two of you can't have as many kids as you want."

"Is there anything we should be doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think you should have learned that in sex education classes."

Stiles laughed. "I mean to improve our chances."

"Relax, both of you. Terri you should be taking your temperature every morning, and looking for signs that you are ovulating." She took out a book that explained the whole temperature thing.

Terri and Stiles walked out of the office as happy as could be. "See Terri, I told you everything was fine." When they got home they read the book, and were ready to have a baby. They figured about when would be the best time for conception based on her cycle, this weekend.

On Wednesday, Quinn sent Stiles on a meeting to San Francisco. Stiles was hoping to wrap everything up in time, but he told Terri he wasn't due back until Monday afternoon. Terri was upset that they would have to wait another month because he was going to be gone.

Jeff called and Terri picked up the phone. "Hi Terri, its Jeff."

"What do you want Jeff?"

"Well I thought I could buy you dinner Saturday night."

"Jeff I can't."

"Why not. Terri the way our divorce went we need to talk about things."

Terri wasn't sure she should agree, but Stiles wasn't going to be around. She thought this would be a good time to get rid of Jeff once and for all. "Ok. Saturday, but Jeff, just dinner to straighten things out. That's it."

"Ok. Terri, I'll pick you up Saturday, 7:00.

Terri knew she couldn't tell Stiles about this over the phone, he wouldn't understand and be too upset. She would tell him after he got home,

Friday morning Terri was sitting at her desk. She really missed Stiles and couldn't stop thinking about him. Joshua told her he had some errands to run and would be right back. When Joshua walked in about an hour later. He handed her two plane tickets.

"What is this Joshua?" Terri asked looking at him surprised.

"I asked him to do me a favor." Terri turned to see Stiles standing in doorway with a big smiled on his face..

"Stiles!" Terri couldn't believe he made it, she jumped up and hugged him. "I didn't expect you back until Monday."

He smiled and hugged her back, while he was holding her close he whispered. "I thought we were supposed to be trying to make a baby this weekend." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Miss Lowell, you have the weekend off. Why don't you go home and pack?" Joshua asked with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Joshua." Terri got up to leave. She gave Joshua a hug, and gave Stiles a kiss. "Thank you Stiles."

"I'll meet you at your place, I just need 15 minutes to go over a few things with Quinn."

When he got home Terri had everything packed for the two of them. "I can't believe you are doing this."

"Terri, I'm just following Doctor's orders, he said to relax. There is nothing more relaxing then a weekend on Andros."

"I guess that's why I love you so much, you think of everything."

"You remembered to pack my favorite bikini right." She smiled and nodded at him.

Terri and Stiles arrived at their hotel, Andros Paradise Hotel. They had a beautiful suite on the 23rd floor, overlooking the beach. The first thing Terri did was walk out onto the big balcony. Stiles followed her out there, and put his arms around her waist. "What do you want to do to relax?"

She turned around and kissed him. "Well I don't know Mr. Stiles." she smiled at him seductively and kissed him. "My temperature was just right this morning." He picked her up and carried her off to bed.

After a while of just talking about what they wanted in the future, Stiles looked at the clock. "Let's go, I've got reservations for dinner."

"Can't we just order room service?"

"Maybe tomorrow night. Come on, dinner, a romantic walk on the beach, dancing. Then we can come back here."

"Ok, but first I want to take a shower, would you like to join me." She said kissing him as she was starting to get out of bed.

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

Terri and Stiles arrived at a beautiful restaurant called The Tiki Room. They had tables on the beach and of course Stiles arranged for them to be at one of those. The table was in a gazebo, it had Tiki torches around the gazebo for light, room for dancing and music from the band was being piped in.

"This is incredible." Terri said, she couldn't believe it.

"Are you nice and relaxed?"

"Yes."

Stiles didn't tell Terri but of course he had it all set up with the band, after they finished eating the band made a special dedication of 2 songs to newlyweds that were there for their long awaited honeymoon. The first song was "Love Me Tender" and the second was "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley. Stiles took Terri by the hand and held her close as they danced to the two songs from their wedding.

After they finished at the restaurant Stiles and Terri walked arm in arm down the beach towards their hotel. Stiles had been to Andros many times, but tonight for the first time the Island was different. It was like he was seeing things for the first time, things he had never taken the time to notice, he did because of Terri. They decided to just sit on the beach for a while and talk.

"Stiles I can't believe how beautiful Andros is. I love it here."

"I have a great idea." she looked at him and smiled, anxious to hear it. "Why don't we come back here at least once a year, for our anniversary?"

"Really, I would love that."

"Me too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Terri this is one of my favorite places, that's one of the reasons I wanted to bring you here. I was hoping you felt the same way." He leaned over and kissed her again "I wasn't going to mention this until Sunday, but" Terri looked at him, he sounded serious. "They are building an apartment complex on the beach. Why don't we see what it would cost to buy a co-op here?"

"Are you serious?"

"I could sell my condo in DC. I don't plan on going back there. You don't plan on throwing me out do you?"

"No. You're stuck with me." Terri said laughing. "Let's look at it."

"I was hoping you would say that. We have an appointment Sunday morning at 10:00."

After sitting there for a while just talking and kissing they walked back to their hotel, both feeling very happy and content with their lives.

Saturday morning Stiles woke Terri up early. "Stiles we're on our honeymoon, we're supposed to sleep in, especially after you kept me up so late."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night." She laughed. "Come on. I've got a boat, we're going bone fishing. Besides I have a big surprise for you."

"Ok. I'll get up. What is my surprise?" Terri asked as she sat up. Stiles bent down to kiss her and went to make sure breakfast would be up there by the time she came out. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Terri got dressed, of course for a day on the boat, she wore his favorite bikini. the one that she wore in Nice, when she walked out and saw the big smile on his face she got exactly the reaction she wanted. "Um.." she walked up and kissed him. "Wow. Uh... Breakfast is on the balcony." she walked out on the balcony, she noticed Stiles didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Seeing her in that bikini brought back all the memories of that night in Nice.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Uh yeah." was all he could say as he walked out and sat down across from her. "I almost forgot how great you look in that." Terri blushed and Stiles just smiled at her.

When they finished eating Stiles grabbed the picnic basket he had the hotel make for them for lunch. "Picnic lunch too?"

"Of course, I know a great little spot for us to have a picnic on the beach." This wasn't the surprise he had for Terri though.

He took Terri's hand in his as they walked to the dock. "Which boat did you rent?"

"Well actually I've come down here a lot. Last October I bought a boat and had it brought in here." Terri looked at him funny, he never mentioned he owned a boat.

They walked down to the end of the pier. Terri couldn't believe it. She looked at the boat, and noticed it looked just like the one they stayed on in Nice. She started to cry when she saw the name. Recompense. "Stiles."

"I don't know, I guess this boat just kind of has some special memories for me." Stiles leaned over and kissed Terri.

"When?"

"Last September, it was my first mission, in Nice."

She hit him on the arm for teasing her. "When did you buy it?" They walked onto the deck of the boat. Terri was now reminded of the memories of that night.

"Last October, after we went to Afghanistan." he kissed her lightly. She just looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe he bought their boat. "Terri, even though I couldn't admit it to you. I knew I loved you. I may have even known on the plane when you helped me talk to Carlston. Terri hearing your voice that day, I can't tell you what it meant to me." he looked down and then looked right into her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and lightly rubbed it. He took a deep breath. "Hell, Terri I knew that night when you gave yourself to me, right here. I loved you so much it scared me. I was so afraid of blowing it with you, that I almost lost you." Stiles had a tear in his eye as he admitted this to her.

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me this?" Terri put her arms around him.

"Terri do you remember the stupid things I said from the plane that day? I tried to make it sound like that night didn't mean anything to me. I was already negotiating with the owner to buy this boat. That night changed my life. You changed my life."

Terri looked into his eyes. "What you said that day doesn't matter anymore. I know what that night meant to you now." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately like she did that first night in Nice. "You don't have any surveillance cameras on here do you?" Stiles laughed and held on to her tight. "I love you. Thank you for everything this weekend."

Stiles found the perfect spot for bone fishing. Terri smiled as he put his arms around her to help her cast out her line. He couldn't resist nibbling on her neck a little. Once they got their poles set they sat back and relaxed. Terri cuddled up close to him. "Terri, am I what you expected in a husband?"

"And more."

"I never knew that I could be so happy. I love you so much. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I know you never really talked about Jeff, but."

"You're curious about why we broke up?" Stiles nodded, he felt Terri getting a little tense so he held her closer. "It wasn't ever like it is with you. I never really felt this connection with him."

"Why did you marry him?"

"I thought I was in love with him. I thought it would be like this. I dreamed it would be like this. He never talked to me. He never did things like this for me." Stiles smiled, feeling very proud of himself. "He never really loved me." Stiles couldn't understand how Jeff could hurt Terri like that. Terri kissed Stiles passionately. "I don't want to talk about what was missing from my marriage with Jeff. I have everything I need, right here, right now." She said these last words to Stiles in between kissing his face and neck. Stiles held her close when he noticed Terri's line had a bite. He stood behind her and helped her reel it in.

After lots of talking and catching several fish, they were both starting to get hungry. Stiles steered the boat to a little cove on the north side of the island. It was beautiful and secluded. Terri had never seen anything like it. Stiles got the boat up on shore and they got off and sat on the beach. They were the only two there.

After lunch Stiles took Terri by the hand and they walked away from the ocean. After walking about 15 minutes Terri couldn't believe it. There was a small stream and a beautiful waterfall. "Come on, lets go for a swim." Stiles said as he took her hand and they jumped in.

They were having fun swimming around and under the waterfall. Terri kissed him and thanked him again. She never felt so much love. She knew that Stiles would always be the only one for her.

It was getting a little late. It was time to head back to the hotel. Stiles was very happy because he knew that Terri was having a good time. As he steered the boat back to the pier. Terri watched him in amazement. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

When they got back to the room, Stiles walked out on the balcony where dinner from room service was waiting for them. "Stiles when did you do this?"

"Terri, I thought out every minute of this trip." He smiled at her as he made his confession.. "Actually I lied to you. I wasn't in San Francisco for a meeting." Terri just looked at him, she didn't know what to think. "Well I was, but I finished there Wednesday then I was here setting everything up. I wanted it to be perfect." Terri began to cry. "I love you. I wanted to make sure you knew how much."

"I was so mad when I thought you weren't going to make it back this weekend, and this is what you were doing?"

Stiles leaned down and kissed her. "Come on. I'm starving. You can show me your appreciation after dinner." he smiled at her and raised his eyebrow. Terri just kissed him as they sat down to eat dinner.

Stiles and Terri woke up early, this was their last morning on the Island. After breakfast they went for a walk on the beach, they headed to the apartment complex Stiles was talking about. They looked at an 4 bedroom apartment on the 28th floor. It had a beautiful view of the ocean. It had 2 balconies, one off of the living room and one off the master bedroom. Terri and Stiles both fell in love with this apartment.

They sat down with the realtor and made an offer, which was accepted. Terri and Stiles signed all of the papers. In just a few months the building would be finished and they would have their apartment on the beach in Andros. They could fly down their anytime they have a few days off. They planned on spending lots of happy times there with their children.

They held hands and kissed as they walked back towards their hotel on the beach. They got back just in time to finish packing and head back to the airport. Terri couldn't believe everything Stiles had done for her. Stiles couldn't believe that he could be so happy with Terri.

When they got home Terri went upstairs to unpack. Stiles went to the machine to check the messages. The first one was from Helen. "Terri, where are you? I thought we were going to have dinner tonight. I hope you and A. B. snuck away for a few days to plan your wedding." Stiles smiled.

"Your mom wants to know if we went off for the weekend to plan our wedding."

Terri just laughed , "She never gives up."

"Terri, its Jeff, What's going on? I came to pick you up for our date Saturday and you weren't there. Call me as soon as you get in I couldn't get you on your cell phone either. I'm really worried about you." Terri was walking downstairs and heard the whole message.

Stiles turned around and looked at her. She could see how hurt he was. "Stiles, I can explain. I forgot to call him when you showed up Friday at work."

"Explain. Explain! Terri you were going on a date with your ex-husband? How could you do this to me? To us?"

"Stiles it was just dinner. He wanted to, I wanted to straighten things out."

"What the hell do you have to straighten out with him?"

"Stiles he wanted to talk about the way things went with the divorce."

"Maybe you just figured if I wasn't here, maybe Jeff could do the job, you were determined to get pregnant this weekend."

"I can't believe you just said that. I would never sleep with Jeff. Stiles I want us, you and me to have a baby."

"I can't believe my wife had a date with her ex-husband. I'm sorry that our honeymoon ruined your plans."

"Stiles it wasn't a date. I love you. I wanted to be with you."

"You don't know what you want. Did you tell him about us?"

"That we're married, nobody knows that. Why the hell would I tell him?"

"Not that. Did you tell him I exist?"

"No. I.."

Stiles didn't let Terri finish before he started yelling at her. "Terri, I told Dacia that I was in love and had a future with someone else. I didn't tease her. I didn't lead her on that there was any chance between us."

"Are you accusing me of leading Jeff on?"

"Yes. You agree to go on a date with him. I know you couldn't tell him we're married, but you could have told him you're seeing someone." Terri walked over to him she put her hand on his shoulder. "Forget it, I'm outta here."

Stiles stormed out and drove over to his condo. He couldn't believe Terri of all people had betrayed him like this. After what Jeff put her through, you would think she wouldn't do the same. Right now he felt like Jeff and Terri deserved each other. He poured himself a glass of scotch sat down and sulked.

Terri sat down and cried. How could Stiles accuse her of that? How could he think for one minute she would be unfaithful. Especially after this weekend. If she was so interested in Jeff she would have never married Stiles. If she wanted to see Jeff on Saturday, she never would have went away with him this weekend. At this point Terri didn't want to talk to him. She was mad at him too. She could understand Stiles feeling hurt, but he should know that he can trust her. Terri looked at her wedding ring, love, friendship and trust. What a joke she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part focuses on Unholy Alliances

Chapter 11

Terri walked into work, she was mad and not looking forward to seeing Stiles. She still couldn't believe he walked out instead of letting her explain, or at least talking it through. Joshua saw her come in. He couldn't wait to see how the weekend was, he was expecting an engagement ring. He had a big smile as he greeted her. "Good morning Miss. Lowell. Have a nice weekend?" She just looked at him like don't get me started. "Oh, you and Mr. Stiles didn't...."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Joshua was truly disappointed. Stiles went through so much trouble to make this weekend special he couldn't imagine what went wrong.

"God! What is it with men?"

Joshua looked at her confused. "What is what?"

"Why do they act so childish sometimes?" When he didn't answer her she looked at him "Well why?"

Joshua wasn't sure how to handle this. "I don't know. Some say it's part of our charm."

"My ex called while we were away, and Stiles completely overreacted!"

"Your ex-husband, Jeff Lowell. The one that caused all that trouble for you last year, that ex."

"Yeah!"

"Why was he calling?"

Terri couldn't admit to Joshua that she agreed to have dinner with him, she felt like he would take Stiles side, and really didn't want to hear it. "I don't know! I mean, maybe he's realized that I wasn't so terrible after all. But so what? I mean it's too late, I'm not interested. Stiles wouldn't even listen to me." Joshua just looked at her. He didn't want to upset Terri anymore than she was already, but he did think Stiles might really have a point this time. He couldn't help wonder how Terri handled it. He knew he couldn't ask Terri anymore right now.

Downstairs in the food court Stiles and Lex were getting coffee. Stiles was still fuming. "You know the reason why her ex-husband called?"

"No." Lex really didn't want to get in the middle. He liked both Stiles and Terri. He knew he would hear it from Terri too, and of course her version and his would be completely different.

"Because she wasn't home when he came to pick her up for their date Saturday night."

"What?" Stiles nodded that Les heard him right. "She was going out with him Saturday night? Stiles you must have misunderstood, Terri wouldn't go out with Jeff. She hates him."

"She didn't want to tell me at first, but I eventually got it out of her. She said it was just a friendly dinner to set things straight." Stiles really wasn't giving Lex a chance to talk, and Lex understood that right now Stiles needed to vent. "You don't have to have dinner to do that!"

"Does he know about you?"

"No. Now that's another thing! If your seeing somebody you'd say so right? Especially if its your ex-husband."

"What about Dacia, did you tell her about Terri?" Lex was trying to do anything to make this not seem as bad as Stiles was making it sound.

"When Dacia asked me to bring them back, I couldn't tell her it was Terri, but yes I did tell her there was no chance for us, because I was in love with someone else." Lex was surprised by his admission. "I thought Terri and I had something special, but I guess I was wrong. She is not who I thought she was."

Stiles was doing his best at avoiding Terri. Quinn called him in for a meeting. Quinn explained that Palestinian General Al-Tayeh came into see Gage. Then someone from Mossad came in. He wanted Stiles to find out how Mossad knew the General had come in. There was a knock on the door, Quinn looks up. "Come on in Miss Lowell." As Terri walked in Stiles put his hand up on this side of his head not to look at her. Terri noticed this and handed the file to Quinn. "That photograph is for Mr. Stiles."

Terri paused for a second and turned to Stiles, as she handed him the file she started to talk "This is General..."

Stiles cut her off. "Thank you."

Terri was obviously annoyed by his attitude, but gave him a phony smile and sarcastic. "Your welcome"

Quinn looked at Stiles as he watched her walked out. Quinn noticed the tension between them and said. "Well Mr. Stiles, I guess the honeymoon is over."

Stiles looked at him, he was now more convinced then ever that Quinn knew their secret. "If that's all Sir, I need to get back to work." Quinn just smiled as Stiles walked out of the room. Quinn wasn't happy about the trouble between Stiles and Terri. He only looked at it as creating work problems, these two were his best officers, he didn't want to lose one or both because they could no longer work together.

Over the next two weeks, Terri and Stiles just avoided each other. Stiles was in the food court having a cup of coffee when he noticed Terri, Lex and Joshua walk in. Lex and Joshua had hoped the two of them would work this out, but so far they wouldn't even look at each other. "Terri, look there's Stiles, why don't we join him."

"No Lex I don't think so. Maybe I'll just take my coffee back to my desk."

When Stiles saw her, he got up and left. "That's not necessary. Mr. Stiles just left." Joshua wanted to try to get through to him. By now Joshua knew Stiles' side of the story from Lex. He couldn't understand why Terri agreed to meet with Jeff. He hoped Stiles would forgive her, but he won't even look at her.

Later that day Terri and Stiles ran into each other in the hall. "Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles just looked at her and walked away. As he walked away Terri noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He hadn't taken it off since she put it on him at their wedding. She looked at hers, and realized it might be over. Terri went into the bathroom trying to keep her composure, she wanted to make it work out. She needed to get him to talk to her.

That night when Terri went home, she called Stiles and got his machine. "Stiles, I can't keep doing this. Do you just want to end it? I don't, but I just can't take this anymore." This was the last thing Terri wanted and she was fighting back the tears. "Either way if you want to try to work this out or just get a divorce, you need to let me know." She hung up and cried herself to sleep.

Stiles got the message. He could tell she was upset on the phone. Every time he saw her at work he was so torn. Part of him wanted to hold her and tell her he doesn't care what happened he loves her and needs to be with her. The other part can't let go of the fact that she was going out on a date with her ex-husband. While he knew Terri would never cheat on him. The fact that she hid it from him hurt the worst, it also made him think there were unresolved feelings between them, and is why he was afraid that she might end up in bed with Jeff. Even as Stiles thought this he really didn't believe it. It was just a way to justify his anger. Stiles knew he was going to have to make up his mind what he wanted. He decided to go to Andros tomorrow night and sort through things in his mind. He wouldn't make it to Andros the next day.

Quinn got word of the car bombing and called Stiles into his office immediately. Stiles rushed in there. Stiles was in shock as Quinn told him. "You and Terri need to leave for Israel immediately. There is a flight in two hours. I'll call Terri in."

"No Sir. I'll tell her." He wanted to soften the blow for her, he knew she was good friends with Jackson and had a lot of respect for both Carl and Tom.

Stiles walked into the OTS offices. Terri had her back to the door and was busy working on her computer. Stiles wasn't sure how to tell her what happened. He looked at her, and thought about how beautiful she is, and how he wanted to hold her. The reasons for their fight didn't seem so important now. "Terri."

"Well you're finally talking to me." Terri was a little afraid of what he had to say., after the message she left last night. She thought it was about them. She continued doing her work and didn't look up.

"Umm.."

Terri finally turned and looked up at him. She could tell he was upset. "What's wrong?"

The look on his face was scaring her.

"We have to go to Israel." Stiles explained to her what happened.

"Stiles I'm sorry. Is Tom ok?"

"I don't know too much. We need to go pack."

"You still have stuff at home lets go, we can take one car." Stiles just nodded. Home he thought to himself. Was that still his home?

Stiles and Terri walked in the front door. Stiles hadn't been there in two weeks, since he walked out after hearing Jeff's message. They both walked upstairs and began to pack. Stiles didn't realize how much stuff he had left there. He didn't say anything as they finished packing.

They were both quiet on the way to the airport. Stiles just had the radio going. Terri just kept looking at him, he was careful not to make eye contact with her. All he wanted to do was just hold her, but they had a job to do. He was going into mission mode.

They got the last two seats on the plane. They were not sitting next to each other . Terri was on the right aisle in row 12 and Stiles was on the left aisle in row 15. Stiles couldn't stop watching Terri. He had to say something, but what. He still felt betrayed by her. The first time she had to make a choice him or Jeff, she was choosing Jeff. Well that's the way it went in his mind, but he loved her and being away from her these past two weeks was pure hell.

Terri saw it differently, she told Jeff she would have dinner with him, because she wanted to straighten things out. She did intend on telling him about Stiles that night. She wanted to hurt Jeff by telling him how happy she was. She wanted to see the look on his face. The minute Stiles was home, she forgot all about Jeff. She chose Stiles over Jeff and even through this fight they were having would choose him again. Terri looked back and noticed Stiles staring at her. When he noticed her looking his way he looked down, to avoid making eye contact.

Terri and Stiles arrived in Israel and went straight to the bombing site. Terri looked in the car, she was visibly shaken. Stiles watched her closely. He wanted to make sure she was ok. "There's a lot of blood." She said in a whisper.

Stiles looked in and told her. "They're still alive focus on that." He stood up and looked at her. For the first time in two weeks he looked her in the eye. Everything they couldn't say was said when they looked at each other.

They both had so many things that needed to be said. "Stiles."

"I know. We gotta just stay focused ok. Cause everything else is just a, just a waste." Stiles put his hands on Terri's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Terri put his arms around him. She started to cry, "It's going to be ok. I promise. I love you." he whispered to her. Terri looked at him, before she could say anything they were interrupted.

Peter Eshkol walked up to them and told them what happened. Terri wiped her eyes and listened to what he had to say. She couldn't stop thinking how good it felt to be in his arms again. Maybe they could work this out. Eshkol showed them that they were using disposable cell phones and watched to see the route the motorcade was taking.

Lex was tracking the disposable phone. Eshkol picked up a young boy who was using one of the phones. Eshkol was being rough on the child Terri was upset about that. Eshkol asked them to wait outside. "No" the young boy called out. He didn't want Terri and Stiles to leave he was afraid of what would happen to him.

Stiles told him to answer the question. Terri bent down and in a tender voice asked him "Who gave you the phone?" the boy wouldn't answer. Terri looked at Eshkol "What will you do to him?"

"What do you think? He is responsible for the death of four of my men."

Stiles looked at Terri. "Come on. We've got to go." Terri gave the boy a gentle squeeze on the arm as they started to walk out. The boy pointed to the picture of the man he got the phone from.

"It was him. He gave me the phone."

Terri went to the hospital to fill Tom in on what they knew about the man who gave the boy the phone. As she was telling him they wheeled Carl out of surgery. The doctor gave him the run down of Carl's condition.

Jackson called to Tom. Tom stood by his bed and explained. Terri's heart was breaking as Tom explained what happened. Tom had to leave when General Al-Teyah arrived. Terri walked in and sat with Jackson.

"Are you ok?"

"It hurts. Terri what about the Israeli girl that was with us?"

"I don't know."

"Are you here alone?"

"No Stiles is with Peter Eshkol. I came to fill in Director Gage about what we found out."

When they went to pick up Habib, he had already left. Eshkol told Stiles this is what the Palestinians do, they tell them where to find the terrorists and then warn them.

Stiles was getting annoyed with him. "You're men could have been spotted."

Eshkol got an emergency call. Stiles and Eshkol headed to the hospital. When he walked in Terri was sitting with Jackson and Tom was in with Carl.

Stiles told him that General Al-Teyah was killed in front of his house by a car bomb. Gage was mad he looked at Eshkol "I told him you wouldn't retaliate."

"We didn't."

They figured out it must be Hamas. Gage refused to leave. They were going to have this conference and that was it. Stiles looked at Terri sitting by Jackson's side. He walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. Jackson noticed there was some tension between them, Stiles just smiled at her. "Come on. We need to see what we can find out. Take care of yourself Jackson."

Terri and Stiles went to the lab where they had the car that was used in the bombing that killed Al-Tayeh. They were falling into their easy routine of working together. They anticipated each other's thoughts and actions. They found sawdust Terri said "The bomb must have been made in a wood shop."

Stiles found part of a license plate. Terri took out a magnifying glass to get a better look. He asked Eshkol "I don't suppose you can trace the license plate number?"

"From 2 digits? That only narrows it down to about 50,000 people."

Terri started talking. "That's Palestinian. For personal vehicle." Stiles looked at her with a soft smile on his face. "Issued in Ramallah, in the last 6 months." Eshkol and Stiles both looked at her. In Stiles eyes she could see pride. "The older plates were made of tin."

"Why do I get the feeling you've made a few of those?" Terri walked away without answering that. Stiles smiled as he watched her go. He thought to himself 'That's my girl.' He was proud of her, and as soon as this mess was over, he would make sure she knew how much he loved her and would do anything to work it out.

Lex Joshua and Quinn looked at satellite photos and got the license plate of the getaway car. They were able to find out the owner of the car. Terri, Stiles and Eshkol went to the address and saw a man and woman get into the car. Terri took pictures and they ran them through the files. The man was Eli Aggasi a demolitions expert in the Israeli army.

Stiles told Quinn. "I'll get back to you Sir." He turned to Eshkol "You son-of-a-bitch. It was you. Israel killed Al-tayeh."

Eshkol explained that Aggasi was the one who reported the jeeps and uniforms stolen from the checkpoint.

Aggasi and the woman were arrested. Terri and Stiles went to his wood shop. Aggasi made furniture. They found 2 cell phone casings, semtex. They knew he made another bomb but didn't know where. They found a piece of wood that Aggasi probably made a replica for the bomb. Once again Terri and Stiles were finishing each other's sentences as they were putting the pieces together.

Eshkol called into the meeting and told them about the other bomb. Terri and Stiles headed over to the hospital. They took a break from the meeting to see what they could find out about where the other bomb was.

Knowing that the bomb would be set off by a cell phone. Joshua and Lex decided to block all cell phone traffic in Jerusalem.

Terri and Stiles arrived at the hospital. Stiles was giving Neely Demsky the one in charge of security a hard time. "With all due respect one of your people could be responsible."

Terri knew this wasn't going to help, so she interrupted Stiles, "What can we do to help?"

"Stay out of my way." Stiles was a little mad.

Terri and Stiles were with Carl and Jackson in Jackson's room. Terri was sitting and Stiles was standing in the doorway with his back to them. Jackson looked at the file sitting there, he asked Stiles to bring it to Gage he might need it.

Stiles walked into the meeting and gave Gage the file, as he was leaving he noticed the table, the wood across the bottom was the same piece from the wood shop. Stiles remembered Demsky trying to use her cell phone in the hallway. He gave her his to use. He ran out of the room, and grabbed her. His cell phone fell to the floor, he looked as it started ringing. It was Lex's number, he picked it up. Lex told him that Agassi had a cousin working for Israeli Security named Neely Demsky.

They were able to stop the bombing. The Palestinians and the Israelis worked together for the first time, and were finally making progress.

Terri and Stiles flew back from Israel with Tom, Carl, and Jackson. This was not the time and place to talk they sat there quietly next to each other. They looked at each other and both knew that somehow they would work things out. Stiles' car was at the airport so he drove everyone home. Of course Terri was last.

As they sat in the car next to each other, Stiles put a CD in and picked the right track. It was the Chicago song. "I don't wanna live without your love" As the song started he took Terri's hand in his, they both listened quietly to the words of the song. Terri wiped a tear from her eyes as she realized what he was trying to say to her.

I don't wanna live without your love  
I don't wanna face the night alone  
I could never make it through my life  
If I had to make it on my own  
I don't wanna love nobody else  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
I don't wanna live without your love  
I just wanna live my life with you

The song finished as he pulled into the driveway. "Terri, I'm sorry." Terri put her hand on his cheek. "I love you. That song says exactly how I feel. I want to work things out." Stiles was crying. "I know you wouldn't do any of those things I said. I was just mad."

"I know." Terri kissed him. "I love you. Come on in. Let's talk through this tonight."

Terri and Stiles walked into the house. Stiles took his wedding ring out of his pocket and put it back on. "I never should have taken this off." Terri smiled at him.

"Stiles I should have told you about Jeff." Terri noticed Stiles tense up when she mentioned Jeff. "I only wanted to have dinner with him, to... to show him I was fine and didn't want or need him. I wanted to see the look on his face when I told him that I have a man that is the type of husband I wanted. That is all I could ever expect."

"Terri"

"Let me finish, please." Stiles nodded and Terri continued. "Stiles I was going to tell you when you got back from San Francisco. When you showed up early, I was so happy to see you, believe me Jeff was the last thing on my mind."

"Terri, I never should have said all those things I said. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more understanding."

"Me too. Stiles I should have realized. When I was with you I forgot all about Jeff, or I would have told you."

"Why don't we stop talking about Jeff and go upstairs?" Terri smiled at him and they went up to their bed.

The next morning Terri and Lex sat at their computers working. Joshua walked in and saw Terri. "Welcome home Miss Lowell."

Terri said with a smile. "Thank you, Joshua." Joshua noticed this was the first time she had smiled in over two weeks.

"Is the world a safer place for your trip?"

"Mm... Let's hope."

Joshua couldn't resist anymore. With the smile on her face he had to ask. "And how are relations on the personal front?"

"Um.." Lex turned around to see Terri's reaction, and she looked at him funny.

Stiles walked in behind them, nobody noticed. "They're fine." Terri turned around and looked at Stiles and smiled at him. Joshua had a funny look on his face as he walked away, he was so happy that things were good between them again. Terri and Stiles looked at each other lovingly, when her cell phone started ringing. Terri looked to see who it was, she got a worried look on her face. "Ex-husband again, huh?" Terri looked at him, here we go again she thought, when she turned around to look he had a soft smile on his face. She knew that they were going to be fine.

"Lex, do you mind answering that?" She looked at Stiles "Well come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Stiles and Terri walked out together. Stiles was very happy that Terri didn't answer the phone, but he wouldn't have gotten into a fight with her if she had, he loved her too much and it wouldn't be worth it.

As they left Lex picked up the phone. "No Terri isn't here. She is out having coffee with her boyfriend." Jeff was shocked by this. Before hanging up Lex added, "Oh and she doesn't want to see or hear from you again."

Terri left work that day her normal time. Stiles had to work late, he had a Homeland Security meeting with Quinn. Stiles left about 8:00, he wanted to do something special for Terri. He stopped and picked up a dozen roses and another charm for her bracelet. He found one of a palm tree, since Andros was so special to both of them, he thought that would be a good one.

Stiles walked through the door and he could hear Terri crying upstairs. He ran up to see what happened. "Terri, are you ok?" She just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

"Terri, you're scaring me. This isn't like you. Please tell me."

"I'm not pregnant." Terri was crushed, she was so sure that she got pregnant while they were on their honeymoon.

"Terri, its ok." Stiles held her and kissed her forehead. He was relieved, while he wanted a baby with her, he was afraid she was hurt or sick. "We'll just have to keep trying." She looked at him, he had a big grin on his face and she couldn't help smiling back at him. "I'm disappointed too. It will happen, we're going to have lots of kids. Don't worry." His voice was so calm and soothing Terri just sat there snuggled in his arms, she knew things would be ok. Stiles wished he could do something to make her feel better, he hated seeing her like this. "I love you, I'm sorry." Terri looked into his eyes. She knew he was sincere. Stiles stood up. "Why don't we go get something for dinner?"

"I don't want to go out."

"Ok. You go lay down. I'll make you dinner." Stiles went into the kitchen and made dinner for them. When dinner was ready, he walked out and Terri was sleeping on the couch. He sat down on the floor next to her, and gently ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes Terri opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Stiles was looking at her with such concern.

"Better now." She kissed him.

"Good, come on dinner's ready." he put his arm around her as they walked into the kitchen. "We can watch Casablanca tonight. I made sure we've got popcorn."

"Stiles you hate that movie."

"It's one of your favorites." he said as he kissed her "And I love you." Terri couldn't believe how wonderful he was, she wasn't sure why she was that upset about not being pregnant. She knew realistically that it would take time, they just started trying. She just wanted it so bad, especially after they had that fight. She wanted to give him a baby, she wanted him to know how much she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12: Soft Kills

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part takes place during Soft Kills. I wasn't really crazy about this episode so I had to add the Terri/Stiles moments.

Chapter 12

Word had just come down that wives of soldiers in Afghanistan were being murdered on bases in the US. This bothered Stiles more than expected, he didn't like the fact that soldier's families were being targeted. Terri could tell something was really bothering him as she sat across from him at the meeting.

One of the wives shot her assailant and they matched the blood to the finger they found from one of the terrorists killed in Afghanistan. They figured out they were twins. They went to meet with him in a hospital, Agent Shelton met with Stiles and Quinn who went into question him. The man wasn't talking. Quinn and Stiles egged him on about his brother. "I'm sorry about your brother, he died in a cave."

Stiles jumped in "Like a man fighting other men."

Quinn looked at him "Not like a worthless coward."

Stiles continued, "Killing women and children."

A nurse came into change the IV. The man told them that it didn't matter if they killed him another would follow, and then another. All of a sudden he began to tell him that he got the list from a friend.

Shelton wanted to know what happened in there, "Why did he get so chatty all of a sudden?"

"Sodium pentothal."

A doctor came in with an x-ray of his stomach. In it was a key. The doctor said it would make its way out in a few days. Quinn asked. "How many other women will be dead by then?" Quinn wanted them to remove the key now.

Shelton came up with an idea. They could send down a scope and get a picture of the key and maybe a serial number. The doctor agreed to this.

Lex, Terri and Joshua looked at the film from the scope on the computer to find the key. They were able to find out the key was to a storage place. Agent Shelton and Stiles headed to the storage, they found out that is where he was living. In his copy of the Koran, Shelton found a list of names and address.

Stiles went back to OTS to have Terri and Joshua look at the list. Stiles was very tense about this case. It hit very close to home for him. He grew up on military bases. He always believed it was a safe place to live, as he was sure these families felt. Terri could see something was bothering him, but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

Terri was analyzing the list. She could tell by his voice how upset Stiles was. Stiles leaned on the table and watched Terri very closely. Terri and Joshua talked it through. "The ink is from a Bic pen. One of 500 million."

"Paper?"

"50 rag , 84 brightness. One of a billion." Stiles rolled his eyes thinking this is hopeless, but Terri kept on going. "Handwriting is rounded, very fluent. Stretch ligatures."

"Overlaps? and letter shape?"

"Contact sensitive."

Joshua looked at Terri and then Stiles, he wanted to see his reaction. "Conclusion, Miss Lowell."

"Written by somebody who learned how to write Arabic before English."

Stiles looked at her very confused. "You can tell that?" Terri looked at him.

Joshua asked "What part of stretch ligature and contact sensitive letter shape don't you understand?"

Stiles smiled at Terri. "Right."

Joshua said. "Look there are 8 names but in front of Walder it says ten."

Terri looked up. Stiles knew that look, "What Terri?"

"Ten is short for teniente, Spanish for lieutenant." If they weren't in the middle of OTS in front of Joshua he would have kissed his brilliant wife. He smiled at her. That smile made Terri feel good, she knew he was proud of her.

It turned out to be a list of men from a Nato Anti Terrorist force, which was being organized by the Spanish Ministry of Defense. Quinn wanted to send a team to Madrid, another Army wife was attacked, it was not one on the list. They could only assume they had other lists and others murderers out there. Stiles, Terri and Lex would be going to Madrid. They would leave in the morning.

Stiles and Terri headed home to pack. Stiles was a little quiet. Terri wanted him to open up to her, but knew he had to do it on his own terms "Stiles, are you ok?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I was just thinking about what a lucky man I am." she looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "To have the most beautiful, smart, funny and wonderful wife in the world."

"Flattery will get you whatever you want Mr. Stiles." Terri walked over and kissed him.

"Did I remember beautiful?" Terri laughed. "I can't believe how you figured all of that stuff out today. I wanted to grab you and kiss you in front of everyone and yell 'Hey that's my wife' I was and am so proud of you."

"Stiles." Terri looked down embarrassed. "Stop that."

"It's true. I don't know what I would do without you. If anything happened to you. I don't think I could handle that."

"What's this about?"

"Being in love." he said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Let's finish packing and go to bed. For the next several days, its going to be mission mode."

They finished packing, Terri understood what mission mode meant. They were not a couple, they were not in love, and most definitely not married. They both hated it, but it was how it had to be. They had to be careful so no one would suspect their secret.

Terri, Lex and Stiles arrived in Madrid. They set up the bugs in all of the offices of anyone that had access to that list of soldiers.

Lex came back with the food, they buzzed him into the room. "I come bearing Tappas."

"What did you do go sightseeing on the way?" Stiles snapped at Lex, as he took the bags from him.

Terri looked at Stiles, then Lex. "Glad you're hear you know how some people get cranky when they're hungry." Stiles looked at her and couldn't help but smile, he realized he was being a jerk.

"Sorry Lex."

"No problemo. But this is Spain, you go into a restaurant and order, they give you what they want when they want." Terri chuckled. Stiles just walked over to a desk and started eating.

The chief of station walked in he didn't like that the CIA was spying on its allies. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

Stiles was mad. "This is a disaster that already happened. We got soldiers in the butt end of the world, living in snow, eating sand just trying to do their jobs. while worrying about incoming artillery, suicide bombers, and trying to find a place to take leak, where they won't get their heads blown off!" He stopped eating and threw his fork down on his plate. Terri looked up at him. He never really talked about his time in the marines. She knew that he knew these things first hand. She wanted to go put her arms around him but knew that she could just hope he knew how she felt. "They don't need to be worrying about the safety of their families back home." Stiles threw his napkin down also. He no longer felt like eating.

"I know, but what if security sweeps find our devices."

Lex could also feel for his friend. Lex couldn't imagine the things Stiles was talking about. "Won't happen. The bugs are well hidden."

"Biggest surveillance mission since the cold war and its against an ally."

Terri looked at him. "Langley signed off on it." She couldn't believe this jerk could still question the importance of what they were doing, after what Stiles said.

Stiles looked at his wife and his best friend. He knew that they understood. Terri looked at him and smiled. He was so happy he had her. He wished they had some time alone. He knew she had questions, and he never talked to her about his days in the Marines.

Quinn called and told him the President ordered them to cease all operations in Spain. Stiles was not happy he couldn't believe they were going to back down. What about those women and children on the bases that were not safe? What about those men who are now finding out about the danger their families are in? Stiles took a deep breath and calmed down, "What about the listening devices?"

"Going in to remove them would be an operation wouldn't it?"

Stiles smiled. Quinn could be such a jerk sometimes but at times like these you could really appreciate his genius. "And monitoring them?"

"Mr. Haisley's group isn't in Spain. They'll continue listening from here. Madrid is a fascinating city. Why don't you do some sightseeing?" After Quinn hung up he filled Lex and Terri in on what was going on. Lex, looked at his two friends. He could tell in their eyes that they needed to talk. Lex made an excuse to leave the room to give Terri and Stiles a minute alone.

Terri walked up to stiles and smiled. She put her arms around his neck. "Stiles, Thank you."

"For what?" Stiles couldn't imagine what she was talking about, but was happy to be close to her, he put his hands on her waist.

"Your speech back there about the soldiers. Thank you for all you did for us while you were in the Marines. I get the feeling we don't thank our soldiers enough. We really take them for granted." She kissed him gently on the lips. Stiles had tears in his eyes as he put his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. He really couldn't ever remember being thanked for his service in the marines, it felt good to be appreciated, especially by the one person he cared about the most. As Lex walked back in Stiles let her go and smiled. He got ready for his sightseeing tour of Madrid.

While Jackson was listening to the bugs. They found a man in the ministry of defense who got a suspicious phone call. Terri and Lex were following where Stiles was going, on the computer. Stiles was jogging following Santiago to see where he was going. Stiles sent a picture to Terri and Lex. Stiles told them to do a face recognition on the woman.

Stiles was approached by a man who said that he had dropped his wallet. Stiles told him it wasn't his. Santiago and the girl started to walk away. Stiles was starting to follow when the man showed him a badge. He told Stiles he was with Defense Intelligence. Stiles moved the hood so that Terri and Lex could get a picture of the man.

Terri was very nervous. She didn't know who this was, or what was going to happen to Stiles. Terri and Lex just looked at each other. Lex picked up the phone and called into Langley with what they knew already. Terri stood up and started pacing.

Stiles was sitting in an interrogation room. Stiles told them he was an attorney on vacation. He saw Stiles with his transmitter, and a camera on his watch. Montes the Deputy Minister of Defense came in and asked. "Why is the CIA following one of our curriers?" He then turned and told the officer who arrested Stiles, that he should have known about the CIA and what they were doing. The man tried to defend himself by saying that he arrested him. "Keep him under arrest until he is deported." with that he walked out.

Stiles kind of chuckled. "Tough boss."

"And yours Mr. Stiles? I understand Robert Quinn is no sunny day at the beach. Is that the right expression?"

Stiles was getting mad. "I told you my name is Stewart, and I'm an attorney."

He picked up a file. "A. B. Stiles born in 1970, to a Frederick Stiles and former Hannah O'Connor. 10 years in US Marine Corp rising to the rank of Major. Left the Marine Corps 2 years ago, apparently to join the CIA."

"And you're accusing us of spying on you?" Stiles asked.

Several hours later Stiles walked back into the room that Terri and Lex were in. Terri had to fight the urge to run up and hug him she was so worried about him. "This is Colonel Obregon. He has orders to expel us from Spain immediately."

"But not just yet." Obregon said.

Stiles explained that he was spotted following Santiago because Obregon was also following Santiago. They tried to work this out. As they finished Obregon told them that he suspected the Deputy Minister Montes was involved somehow, but he was his boss, he can't investigate him, but they could. As he left he told them. "If I see you again, I will have to arrest you, but please keep me informed."

Jackson told Gage about what they had on Montes. His wife is anti-American. She has protested the treatment of Al-Queda prisoners, our policy on Iraq, and visited Afghanistan while the Taliban was still in control.

Quinn asked. "Does Mr. Montes ever bring classified work home?"

Jackson told them "He's not supposed to."

Gage looked up. "Neither am I."

After Obregon left Stiles and Terri looked at each other. She was worried about him. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine." he could tell she was still worried. "I've been through worse interrogations than that." she smiled at him. "I'll tell you about them someday."

"Glad to have you back here Stiles." Lex added. The three of them came up with a plan to get to Mrs. Montes.

Terri went to her home, and told her that someone from the embassy told her that her garden was amazing. She wanted to take pictures. Mrs. Montes was not cooperative, she didn't want her there. She noticed Terri put something under her table as she was leaving. She found the bug.

She went to the papers to say that the CIA was spying on her because she opposed their policies. They told Obregon that she was supposed to find the bug. They were hoping she would lead them to her contact.

Stiles was mad when they realized that she was using the newspapers to pass along the information. "She didn't have to go to him, he only had to read the damn paper."

They now knew it was her, but they couldn't do anything because it would only prove that the Americans were harassing her. Terri was upset and walked out of the room.

Stiles followed Terri outside. "It's my turn to ask you. Are you ok?"

"Stiles she is going to get away with this."

"No she isn't. I don't know how but we will stop her." Stiles put his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead. "I promise Mrs. Stiles we will make the world a safer place." Terri just smiled at him. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too." Terri kissed him and they both walked back into the other room.

"So" Stiles asked "What do we do now?" They all looked at each other.

The next morning Terri, Lex and Stiles were waiting around for orders from Langley. They knew that they were going to be told to leave, but Quinn was waiting until the last possible moment to give that order. Lex picked up the newspaper. "This one is good. Calls us American shrimps". Terri walked over to see it, and Lex pointed to the part of the article. "In here."

"Thugs. Gamberros means thugs".

"I thought it meant shrimps".

"In Italian."

"Oh."

Stiles walked by "Next time, Terri goes out for food." Lex sat down on the other side of the room

"You know there are probably half a dozen contacts between Mrs. Montes and the ones carrying out the attacks." Terri was trying to make Stiles see that it might not make any difference it they had gotten to her. "Even if she told us everything she knows it might not lead us anywhere."

"It would lead us somewhere. Terrorist with a knife I know what to do with him, but an overeducated high society half baked radical."

Terri interrupted him "Whose father was killed by a Spanish dictator we supported."

"Are you defending her now?" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Explaining her. Aren't we supposed to understand our enemies."

Our enemies I understand. She is supposed to be our ally."

"Its a new world, Stiles. There's lots of shadings."

Lex joined in. "Our president says you're either with us or against us."

"Well I believe Mrs. Montes probably took exception to that remark."

Stiles threw down the paper in anger. Lex looked up surprised and Terri was startled by his anger. He was always in control. Stiles said he wanted to talk to her.

The Colonel arrested them, and brought in Mr. and Mrs. Montes. Stiles and Terri showed them the pictures of the murdered wives and children. Stiles told her they believe she is responsible for their deaths. Stiles asked her if she ever shared information.

Mrs. Montes told her husband that they couldn't believe that the pictures were real. They are the CIA after all. With that Mr. and Mrs. Montes walked out. Terri and Stiles just looked at each other.

Stiles went to see Mrs. Montes. He had to take one last chance. He showed her the picture of the terrorist. He told her that they will torture him unless she tells them what they need. "Tell me who you gave the names to."

Back at Langley Stiles, Terri, Lex, Gage, and Quinn, sat in the meeting. Montes did eventually give them the name of the reporter who she gave the list to. The FBI arrested one of the terrorists as they were trying to kill another military wife, instead it was Agent Shelton waiting for him.

After the meeting Stiles and Jackson talked about what happened. Stiles said that she only gave him the information because she believed that he would kill her and the terrorist in custody. Stiles felt bad about that. He was confused when Jackson said that they would kill Qadir's mother and sister. Jackson didn't explain. Stiles walked out of the meeting and headed home to Terri.

As he drove home he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have Terri to go home to. He couldn't believe how much he needed to be with her right now. All he wanted to do was hold her, and try to explain why this mission was so hard for him.


	13. Elvis?

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part takes place after Soft Kills. This part is some filler before Mi Cena con Andrei, and then to Our Man in Korea and Our Man in Washington. I decided not to write anything about the episodes Spy Finances and War Inc.

Chapter 13

Stiles walked in the front door, and found Helen and Terri talking. Helen didn't know that Stiles and Terri were married, Helen didn't even know that they were living together. Helen looked at him surprised. "How did you get in here?" She was wondering how they would get out of this.

Stiles looked at Terri. "How many times have I told you to make sure you lock that front door?"

Terri smiled thinking that was a good cover. "I guess I just forgot." Terri walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello."

"Hi." Stiles smiled. "I thought we could go out to dinner."

Helen smiled. "I knew Terri was just getting home from her business trip, so I brought over my famous baked ziti." Stiles looked at Helen and smiled, Terri could tell he was a little disappointed though. They had a lot to talk about. "Of course you are more than welcome to join us A. B. there is plenty."

"Yes, Stiles please stay." Terri had to stop herself from laughing. He had no choice but to stay, it was his home. The condo had just sold so that they could buy the co-op in Andros.

"I would love to." He knew exactly what Terri was thinking, and he smiled at her.

The three of them sat down. Helen didn't waste any time. "So when are the two of you going to get married?" they both just looked at her, Helen couldn't take this anymore, she knew they were sleeping together and she didn't like it one bit. "I mean, I know that A. B. must sleep here a lot."

Terri just looked at her, trying to be innocent. Helen sometimes had that effect on Terri. She felt like she was a child again. "Mom what makes you say that?"

"While I was here making dinner, I thought I would help you do some laundry and straighten up. You have men's clothes in the hamper and in the closet. I assume they belong to A. B."

"Mom this is none of your business." Terri was beginning to get mad. Her mother was snooping. That is the only reason she came there, and that was why she was cleaning up. In Terri's mind Helen didn't come to help her at all. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"Helen, I have to admit, I'm glad you know that. Yes, Terri and I are living together, and I don't want to hide that anymore." Terri just looked at him she couldn't believe he admitted that.

"What is everyone going to think?"

"Mom I really don't care what everyone thinks."

"But I do. Terri its bad enough that you married that jerk Jeff, then you divorced him. Now you're living with A. B."

Stiles could tell this was going to get ugly fast, so he tried to calm her down. "Helen, Terri and I discuss our marriage often. When we set a date for our big wedding, you will be the first we call. I promise." Stiles was careful in his wording. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Helen. They do discuss their marriage, and they do plan on having a big ceremony when they decide to tell everyone.

Helen looked at him and then at Terri. "Men are all the same, he will never set a date, why should he. He has all the benefits of a wife, but none of the commitments."

"Mom."

Stiles needed to defend himself, "Helen, Terri and I are very committed to one another." Terri got up and walked out of the room. Stiles followed her.

"Why does she have to be like that?"

"She loves you as much as I do." Stiles said as he put his arms around her, Terri leaned back against his chest. Stiles couldn't resist kissing her neck. "Do you want to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know. I hate that she thinks so little of me."

"Terri she loves you. She thinks I'm just using you for the incredible sex. At least if she knows the truth, she'll stop asking when we're getting married." Terri smiled at him.

Terri sighed, "Let's tell her the truth. I'll go get the wedding album."

"Do you think she found that?" Terri nodded no.

Stiles and Terri walked back into the kitchen. Helen had started cleaning up. "Mom, please come and sit down. Stiles and I have something to talk to you about." Helen put down the pot and sat down. "Mom Stiles and I got married on New Year's Eve, while we were working in Las Vegas."

"You what?"

"Its true Helen." Helen was in shock, she didn't know what to say. "Terri and I still want to have a big wedding, but right now at work..."

"Mom at work, they are trying to discourage marriages between people that work together. One of us would have to give up our career, or at least transfer. Stiles and I are a great team. We don't want to give that up." Helen still had nothing to say.

"Helen, they are trying to get that changed, when they do, we want the big wedding with everyone there and a big party." Stiles took Helen's hand in his. "I just love Terri so much. I wanted to make things right. I wanted to be with her all the time." He looked at Terri. "I wanted that commitment."

"Mom we didn't plan it. We were in Vegas. It was New Year's Eve. We just decided not to wait. I didn't want you to be hurt, that's why we weren't going to say anything, and just have a big wedding."

Helen was hurt that her daughter didn't tell her the truth, she looked at what Terri was holding. "Are those your wedding pictures?" Helen pointed to the photo album Terri was holding. Terri opened it up and showed it to her. "Elvis!? Elvis!? The two of you got married by Elvis?" They both braced themselves for her next comment. Helen just started to laugh. "Terri your father would have loved this. You know what an Elvis fan he was."

"Helen, would you like to see the video?"

She nodded yes, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for the both of you." Helen hugged them both. "Can I have some copies of these pictures. I can't wait to show the girls at St. Anthony's bingo on Tuesday. Jo Ann just keeps bragging about her daughter's wedding. I can't wait to show her these pictures. Elvis that is so great." She looked at Terri and Stiles who were very relieved at the way she was taking this. "Well come on. I thought we were going to see the video."

Stiles took the video out. Helen couldn't stop laughing, she did cry as they exchanged their vows. She was so happy that Terri was married and that Stiles wasn't just using her, that she very quickly forgave them for not telling her.

After watching the video Helen brought out a chocolate cake that she made just for Stiles. She had decided she wasn't going to let him have any, when she realized they were living together. Now that she knew the truth, Stiles was back to being one of her favorites.

They sat down at the table to eat desert. Terri was glad she didn't have to lie to Helen anymore. They hadn't gotten the first bite of cake in their mouths when Helen started her next quest. "So when are you two going to have kids?" they both just looked at each other. "You know Terri isn't getting any younger, her biological clock is ticking."

"Mom!"

Stiles just smiled as he continued to eat his cake. "We are working on that Helen."

"Stiles why in the world do you encourage her?"

He just leaned over and kissed Terri. "I love you."

"That's not going to work." Terri mumbled to him as he kissed her.

"Oh A. B. you are so sweet." She pinched him on his cheek "Terri you are so lucky to have him." Stiles just grinned, Helen looked over at him "You can wipe that cute little grin off your face Mr. Stiles. You are very lucky to have my Terri." Stiles nodded in agreement, "If you ever pull anything like the creep Jeff did you will answer to me and my frying pan." Stiles just looked at her, then he looked at Terri who had a big grin on her face.

"Helen I promise you that I will take good care of your daughter and do everything in my power to keep that beautiful smile on her face." Terri just looked at him.

Stiles seemed to know exactly what to do and say to make Helen just melt. "He is so sweet Terri."

They had a nice time talking for a while, when Helen was leaving Stiles walked her to her car. "Don't forget to lock your door Helen."

"Why don't you call me Mom?"

"Really, I would love that Hele... I mean Mom." He had a big smile on his face and Helen gave him a big hug. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight A. B." she smiled at him. "I'm really glad about you and Terri, but don't you ever forget about my frying pan."

"I won't." Stiles waved as Helen drove away. He walked inside and Terri was cleaning up in the kitchen. Stiles walked up behind her and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous."

Terri turned around to face him. "Stiles you and Mom were out there for a while."

"She reminded me about her frying pan."

"I hate when she does that. I actually had to stop her once. She almost hit Jeff with it." Stiles started to laugh. "I'm not kidding. She would have done it too, if I hadn't stopped her."

"Terri, I promise, I'm never going to hurt you like Jeff did. I don't think Mom is going to come after me with her frying pan."

"Stiles, I love my mother, but she can be...." Terri stopped and got a funny look on her face. "Did you just call her Mom?"

"She told me to." Terri looked at him surprised. "Outside. It will take some getting used to."

"My mother. Helen Fremont, told you to call her Mom?"

"Yes." Terri couldn't believe this. Stiles looked at her, and smiled. "Terri, its going to be fine. Mom likes me."

"I know that she does." Terri kissed him. "I just.. Its so hard to believe that. When I was married to Jeff. I never imagined how great it would feel to have Mom approve of my husband." Stiles smiled at her, as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm serious. I'm glad that we told her. I really hated lying to her."

"Me too." Stiles looked at her seductively. "I did tell her we were working on making her a grandmother. Don't make me a liar." He leaned down and kissed her ear, and quietly whispered. "I love you." He kissed her again, and again on her face, with each kiss bringing him closer to her lips. When he reached her lips Terri was eagerly waiting after a very passionate kiss, Stiles whispered in her ear as he was nibbling on it. "Lets go make a baby." Terri smiled as she led him upstairs to their bedroom.

After Stiles fell asleep, Terri sat there looking at him. She couldn't help smiling. She had never been this happy in her life. She had everything she ever wanted, almost. The only thing that could make her life more perfect was if she were carrying his child. Just thinking about that made her smile. She put her head on Stiles chest and fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat. She had sweet dreams of her, Stiles and their baby.


	14. Chapter 14: Mi Cena Con Andrei

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part takes place during Mi Cena Con Andrei

Chapter 14

Terri and Stiles woke up. They followed their basic morning routine. They drove into work together unaware that this next mission would forever change their lives, and their relationship.

As they arrived at Langley, Joshua told them they called an emergency meeting. Terri and Stiles took their seats across from each other. Jackson had just come back from Mexico, someone had released a super virus there. Stiles looked at Terri, he could tell this was upsetting her. They were told about a scientist named Andrei Kachan. When he left Russia he told his neighbors he was moving to Mexico City. That was the last anyone heard of him. He had been working on this super virus before leaving Russia.

Carl wanted to make sure everyone understood the seriousness of the situation. "If they were to drop 1 vial of this in Times Square we would have over one million dead." Every one looked at each other.

Quinn looked around the room "We need to find him. Now."

It didn't take long for Joshua to find Andrei. Stiles and Joshua walked into OTS. He was explaining how he found Andrei. Joshua explained that everybody has something they could not give up. In a science journal Andrei sent in a response to an article he disagreed with.

Stiles looked at Terri in disbelief. "He didn't change his name?" Terri looked at him and nodded no. She couldn't believe this either.

Jackson said. "Maybe he doesn't think he has anything to hide."

Terri looked at Stiles. "I guess we're going to Mexico."

Joshua looked at Terri and Stiles "Adios."

In Mexico City Stiles found Andrei. He parked outside his house and watched him and his family. He looked at his teenage daughter. Stiles had a hard time believing this man could be the evil person they believed. He reported back to Langley that Andrei was now a cab driver.

As Stiles was following him around Mexico City, he kept thinking about Andrei's family. They looked so happy. It made him wonder what kind of father he would be. Stiles planted a beacon on Andrei's cab so that Terri could track him from the hotel.

Stiles got back to the hotel. Terri was working at her computer. "Are you tracking the taxi?" Stiles asked as he walked up and kissed her.

"Mr. Kachan spends a lot of time around the Dorado hotel?"

"Probably looking for tourists or buyers."

Stiles reached into his bag. "I bought you a taco."

"Ah Thanks." she smiled at him. "Did you make contact yet?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you." Terri walked to the bag on the other side of the room. Stiles sat down at the computer Terri came back and handed him two things.

"Here's the audio bug for the interior and a camera so we can look at all his fares." Terri kissed Stiles. "Be careful."

"I'll see you later." he said as he walked out the door.

Stiles stood outside the hotel. He was able to talk to Terri through a transmitter. "Stiles he's about a block away."

"I see him. I'm going to hail him now." Stiles raised his hand and the cab pulled over. As Stiles was about to get in the cab another man jumped in.

"Are you in?"

"No some bastard just stole my cab."

Andrei told the guy. "That man hailed me first." The man wouldn't get out so Andrei put the car in park got out and opened the back door. "Lo siento hombre."

Andrei introduced himself. "Andrei Kachan the friendliest taxi driver in Mexico City."

As Stiles and Andrei drove around. Stiles told him he was a location scout for a movie. Stiles was immediately finding hard to believe what they say about this man. He really liked him. As Stiles was placing the bug and camera he noticed postcards in the cab. Andrei explained that he tells passengers if they like his driving to send him a post card, "I have 5 from Los Angeles you will be the 6th."

Back at Langley Jackson was in a meeting with Gage, Quinn and Carl. He told them that Stiles was in the process of making contact with Andrei Kachan. Gage informed Jackson that he was to analyze the information and keep it to himself. If Andrei was a threat he would have to be eliminated.

Jackson's chin dropped, he looked at Gage confused. "Sir, I thought you said you weren't in the assassination business."

They explained that if Andrei was arrested with his knowledge of the super virus, he could buy his way out. If this man is selling the virus, he needed to be eliminated.

Andrei took Stiles all over the city. Stiles told him about the movie he was supposed to be making. Andrei told him "I could take you to 6 other locations and still have you back at the hotel in time for dinner."

"There's no rush for that, I'm not meeting anyone."

"You're not eating alone. You must come and eat with my family."

"No I couldn't impose."

"My wife is used to me by now."

Stiles couldn't say no. He sat down to dinner with Andrei and his family. Stiles could tell how much Andrei and his wife were in love. He wondered if it would be the same with him and Terri. He watched Andrei with his daughter and saw how proud he was of her. Stiles hoped he could be as good a father to the children he planned to have with Terri. Stiles was getting lost in his thoughts as Andrei told his wife and daughter the story Stiles shared with him about how he got hurt playing college football, quit school and changed his life. Andrei smiled "The moral of the story: Don't let your past slow you down." Stiles nodded, he would always remember that advice.

Stiles returned back to the hotel. Terri was getting ready for bed. "Hey honey."

"Hi Stiles." she walked up and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"I'm sorry, I would rather have been here tonight." he could see that Terri felt the same way. "When he invited me for dinner, I thought that was a great opportunity."

"It was. What did you find out about him?"

"I can't believe he has anything to do with this. He loves what he is doing. He loves his family. He is just a great guy, someone I would pick as a friend."

Terri could see Stiles was getting too involved, this man was suspected of selling a super virus to enemies of the US. Terri walked up and put her arms around him. "Stiles don't forget what we think he might be doing." Stiles looked at her and nodded. "I do hope you're right." Stiles and Terri went to bed.

As they lay in bed Stiles was telling her about Andrei. "You know something Terri, I hope that someday I'm as close to our daughter as he is to his. I hope that I'm as good of a father as him. He is still so in love with his wife, you could just tell. Terri that's how I picture us being." He kissed Terri's head. "Only I would like to maybe have a few kids." Terri smiled at him, but deep down she was worried, she was beginning to get a bad feeling about this mission.

Back at Langley, Jackson was filling Gage in on what he had found out watching tapes Terri sent of Andrei's cab. One was the wife Maria Estone, she is a member of the People's Revolutionary Party. While this could be a coincidence, Kachan picks her up out of 20 million people. He would have had ample time to slip her a vial.

Kachan is 1 of 6 people who know how to make the virus. Gage asked "If under the right circumstances do you think he could be trusted?"

"Under the given circumstances I can't say that the man can be trusted to do anything."

"I think you need to talk to Stiles now. In person." This was a very hard decision for Tom. He was now wishing he had another officer on this assignment. Stiles was his best, but he was going to have his nephew kill this man.

Jackson flew to Mexico City to meet with Stiles, They were parked on the side of the road. Jackson filled him in. Stiles said "What if your wrong. Nothing he does fits the profile."

"I understand."

"But you don't take that into account."

"How can I? Even the Nazi's were nice to their families."

"What if I discover something that clears him?"

"Then I guess you'll be happy, and I'll have mixed feelings."

"Because you don't like to be wrong."

"No because there will still be someone out there that has the ability to kill millions of people."

Neither Stiles nor Jackson said anything else to each other on the way back.

Terri went to the gym where Estone works out. She slipped into her locker and planted a bug. When Estone returned Terri put her wallet in her purse. Terri pretended to be stealing it. She made up a story about her husband losing her job, and begged her not to call the police. She told Terri to get out of there.

When Terri arrived back at the hotel, both Lex and Jackson were working on monitoring the bug Terri just placed. "Is Stiles back yet?

"Nope." Lex told her.

"It's nice to have you guys down here, I don't quite understand it though

"Quinn said you're going after the entire PRP, that's a lot of bugs."

Terri looked at Jackson, she had a feeling what he was doing there, and knew what it was going to do to Stiles. "Are you going to plant bugs too?"

"No I'm just working on my analysis."

They listened to the bug. She was visiting her husband in prison. As they listened they realized they were talking in code. From what she said they could tell they were talking about the virus. They figured out they had a second vial. They immediately assumed she got if from Andrei in the cab.

Stiles was enjoying another afternoon with Andrei. He really liked this guy. Stiles told him that his fiancé was coming in to visit him tomorrow. Andrei insisted that they both have dinner with him and his wife. Stiles refused to believe what Jackson told him about this man. Jackson had to be wrong.

After Andrei dropped Stiles off in front of the hotel Stiles followed him to a warehouse district. Stiles waited until dark outside. Andrei had stayed in there for hours. After Andrei finally left Stiles picked the lock to the gate and went into the warehouse. He walked down the stairs and found a room. When he walked in the room he couldn't believe it. Andrei had a lab.

His cell phone rang. It was Terri she was very worried about him. "Stiles where are you?"

"At the scene of the crime. I'm standing in what looks like a homemade lab." Jackson took the phone from Terri, and she began to pace the floor.

"Stiles, we heard Maria report to her husband that they have another vial."

"Well there's lots of vials here."

"Stiles get out of there now. We're going to send a hazmat team in."

"Haisley."

"Get out."

Stiles still couldn't believe what was happening. Terri just wanted to know that Stiles was out of there and safe. Jackson hated what he had to do now.

This mission would change the lives of Terri, Stiles, Jackson and Lex forever, but they were not the only ones affected. Tom Gage would never be the same again. He always said he was not in the assassination business. Yet he was ordering Stiles, his nephew, to kill Andrei Kachan. He hoped and prayed that this was the right decision. Tom was very conflicted about this. He turned to a very unlikely person for support, Robert Quinn.

Tom walked into Quinn's office. Quinn gave him all of the details. Tom would never be the same again. He would become more like Quinn. There would be times in the future where you couldn't tell them apart.

Stiles was very uncomfortable when he got back to the room and saw Jackson and Lex there. Jackson asked Lex to keep monitoring the bug. Jackson told Terri and Stiles the plan. Stiles looked at Terri, he couldn't believe what they had to do. "Jackson, leave Terri out of this."

"Stiles, you already agreed to have him meet your fiance."

"Terri you don't need to go. I could tell him you got tied up in LA."

"Stiles, Terri needs to be there for your back up. Its already set up."

Stiles hated what he had to do, but even more he hated that Terri had to go through this also. All he wanted to do was to hold his wife, he couldn't do that, not with Lex and Jackson there. Jackson knew that they needed to be alone. "I'm going to help Lex." He left them alone.

"Terri, please let me do this alone."

"Stiles I know how hard this is going to be for you. I'm going with you." Stiles knew that he would not win the argument.

"Terri, I'm still not sure he's guilty." Terri wrapped her arms around him. She held him close as they fell asleep.

The next morning came and Stiles met Andrei who was taking him to look at other locations. Terri and Lex got busy placing bugs. In the past two years that she knew Jackson, she never doubted his decisions or analysis, but in the time she has been with Stiles, she never doubted his instincts. This time they were the exact opposite. Terri was torn, but she knew she had to follow orders.

It was getting late in the afternoon. Stiles was very upset over what he had to do. Andrei pulled his cab over "There she is." Terri was nervously waiting for them. She was playing with the ring Stiles couldn't believe how happy he was to see Terri. He jumped out of the cab and walked up and kissed her. Andrei walked over to them. "Andrei, this is my fiance Kay MacEvoy."

"No man has the right to be so lucky." Andrei kissed her hand. Terri could see why Stiles was so conflicted about this.

They pulled into the garage. As they entered the apartment Andrei was surprised that his wife and daughter were not home yet. Stiles told him he left the camera in the cab. Stiles went down to get it. Terri was alone with Andrei he was very charming. Terri would never forget their conversation.

Stiles walked back upstairs just as the phone was ringing. Andrei's wife called the bus broke down he was going to pick them up. Terri and Stiles just looked out in front of them they didn't look at each other.

Andrei got into the garage and the cab was running. He couldn't open the door to shut the ignition and couldn't get out of the garage. He began to bang on the door and called out for Stiles "Peter. Help me." Terri couldn't take it. She put her hand on his. Stiles was trying hard not to cry." Terri walked across the room. Stiles stood up and when he no longer heard Andrei's cries for help he walked back down to the garage. He moved Andrei into the driver's seat so it would look like he committed suicide.

Terri walked out of the house as Stiles was closing the garage door. Stiles was wiping tears from his eyes. He didn't want Terri to see him crying. Terri knew he needed her now more than ever. She walked up to him trying to stay calm.

"Done."

"Everything?"

"I put him in the front seat and made sure everything tracks."

"Let's go." Terri took Stiles by the arm. She could feel him trembling. She wanted to stop and just hold him, but she knew they needed to get out of there.

"Wait wait, do you have everything."

"I have everything." Terri's cell phone rang. "Hello." Stiles was rubbing his head he couldn't believe what he just did. He had killed before as a marine, but he never listened to the person crying for help. It was never someone he knew.

"Terri where are you?" Jackson asked, there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

"We're leaving Kachan's now."

"Did he do it yet."

"Yes, he just finished." Terri didn't really want to talk to Jackson, she wanted to get back to Stiles. Stiles was getting into the car they had waiting for him.

"I think we might have the wrong man." Terri couldn't believe what she just heard. She made him repeat it.

Stiles was already sitting in the car. "What was that about?"

"Jackson thinks we might have the wrong man."

"What? What?" Stiles couldn't control it anymore he broke down and cried. Terri got behind the wheel and drove to the hotel. The whole time she was rubbing his back.

Stiles somewhat regained control as the anger set in. They found Jackson sitting in the dark. Terri walked up to him. "How could this happen? Two hours ago we were so sure."

"Two hours ago there was a very high probability that he was guilty."

"What changed?"

Jackson explained that they found what looked like a vaccine for the virus. "He was trying to find a cure."

Stiles grabbed Jackson and pinned him to the wall "You son-of-a-bitch. He was trying to find a cure." Terri tried to grab Stiles and she called to him, but he wasn't about to listen.

"Yes." Jackson was feeling very guilty about the whole thing, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Stiles and Terri felt. They killed the man.

"You were wrong, You're not supposed to be wrong." Terri stood there looking at them she had never seen Stiles so upset or mad. Stiles let go of Jackson and walked away. He was trying to calm himself down.

Nobody noticed Lex walk in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jackson just stood there against the wall. Terri looked up and saw Lex there. Terri walked over to him. "Go back to your room. We'll call you." Lex left. Terri turned back to face Stiles and Jackson.

Jackson told them. "He must have been trying to make up for what he did."

"Now you figure this out. You have no idea who this man was."

"You know Maria Estone, it couldn't have been a coincidence. He didn't change his name. The PRP could have tracked him down and found the lab, just like you did."

Stiles looked in disbelief. "They stole the vials. There was your famous cab ride. She was keeping him busy while her friends stole it."

Terri asked "Why didn't they take them all?"

"They probably didn't want to tip him off."

Stiles stood up looked at Jackson and Terri. "There's still one vial left and the PRP has it." Stiles walked towards the door.

Jackson asked "Where are you going?"

Stiles turned and looked at them. "To hell." and he continued to walk out the door.

Terri looked at Jackson "I'm going to talk to him."

Before Terri walked out she told Jackson, "I think you should go talk to Lex."

Jackson knocked on Lex's door. Lex opened the door. "What the hell is going on? Why was Stiles so mad?"

"Lex sometimes in the CIA, it is a need to know basis. Until what you saw tonight you didn't need to know the real reasons we were down here."

Lex was nervous, "Did something go wrong with Terri and Stiles dinner with Andrei? Did the PRP attack someplace?" Jackson just looked at him, he really didn't know how to tell Lex what happened.

"Lex, Terri and Stiles killed Andrei tonight." Lex couldn't believe what he heard. "There's more, I was wrong, he wasn't trying to kill anyone, he was trying to save lives, he was trying to create a vaccine for the virus."

"Is that why Stiles was so mad?"

"Yes. Look Lex we could all be in big trouble for telling you this. You weren't supposed to know what happened. You have to just act like we didn't tell you. You may never actually hear about what happened." Lex nodded in understanding. Lex sat down on the bed as Jackson walked into his room. Jackson couldn't figure out how he was wrong. Lex couldn't believe what happened, he was beginning to seriously doubt his decision to come back to the CIA.

Terri walked into the other room and found Stiles sitting on the bed. "Stiles, do you want to talk?" he just nodded no. "I do." Terri said this as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Terri, what can we say. I killed an innocent man tonight."

"Stiles I was there too. We did this together. We need to get past it together."

"I love you. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. They never should have sent you in with me."

"I thought we agreed, where you go, I go." Stiles smiled at her. "I love you, we will get through this, but first we need to stop the PRP."

"I know. Somehow we have to make it right. Terri, he was a good man. He didn't do anything wrong." He put his head down. "I can't believe I had to kill him. I can't imagine what he was thinking, while he was dying."

Terri just wrapped her arms around Stiles, "Look lets not talk anymore." Stiles smiled at her. He kissed her more passionately then ever before, he no longer cared that Lex and Jackson were there, he needed to be close to Terri. He needed that connection with his wife and best friend, they laid down on the bed and made love. Stiles and Terri didn't realize at the time just how different their lives would be after this night.

The next morning the four of them began the search for Maria and her cronies. While listening to the bug Lex heard the word for virus they were getting ready to transport it. Lex was watching the monitors.

Maria and her friends cars were both moving, Jackson asked Stiles what to do, if they searched her and she didn't have it they would know that they were on to her.

Jackson remembered something from her conversation with her husband, he figured out that Maria was going to sell the vial to Al-Queda and they would carry out the plan on American soil. Stiles needed to make a decision. He walked up to Jackson "Haisley are you sure?" This was the way Stiles let Jackson know that he still trusted him. Stiles would grow to depend on Jackson in the future.

"There is a very high probability." Stiles nodded ok. Jackson told the people on the phone to pick up Maria and everyone she was with.

Now all they could do was wait, each one was very nervous. Jackson sat in the chair looking at the computer screen. Terri sat on the couch by Lex. Stiles was pacing until the phone rang. He hung up the phone. "She had the vial." a sense of relief spread over every one in the room. "We're not finished, we're not finished yet."

Jackson went to Mrs. Kachan and told her that Andrei was trying to find a cure for the virus that was similar to the one he worked on in Russia. He told her that he didn't kill himself, he died a hero.

As he walked out of the house he called Quinn. He told him that they were going to pay Mrs. Kachan from an account that could not be traced back to the CIA. Quinn was mad when Jackson told him that Stiles agreed with him.

Stiles went to Mr. Estone's prison cell, he told him that because of him an innocent man that didn't deserve to die, was killed. "I've never dealt with anyone this way before, but a wise man once told me 'Never let your past slow you down.' and I won't" Stiles took a vial out of his pocket as he turned smoke began to pour out of the top of the vial. Stiles put it on the floor and rolled it towards the cell. As Estone called for help Stiles turned and walked out. Mr. Estone began choking and died from the fumes released from the vial.

Stiles met Terri, Jackson and Lex at the airport. Terri looked at him, she wasn't sure what to say, before she could ask an announcement came over the radio. "PRP leader Estone was found dead in his prison cell today. There has been no cause of death released, they are awaiting an autopsy."

Stiles took Terri's hand in his and they boarded the plane. Neither of the four said much on the plane ride back, but a lot was said as they entered the conference room.

Quinn was mad. "How dare the two of you pay off Mrs. Kachan. Andrei didn't work for us. The two of you had no right to authorize that."

Stiles just looked around the room. Jackson stood up. "This is about a decision Stiles and I made. Leave Terri and Lex out of this."

"Fine. Miss Lowell, Lex get the hell out of here."

Terri spoke up first. "We're not going anywhere the four of us will take the heat together." Carl liked the way these four were standing together.

Tom wasn't sure what he thought. Quinn was right, even though it would be hard to trace the money back to the CIA there was now a trail. If this ever came back it would be his head, he made the decision and it was the wrong one. "Mr. Quinn is right, you didn't have the right to do that, but what's done is done. Lets just move on." He looked at Stiles and Jackson. "Don't ever let it happen again."

The four of them got up and walked out. Carl stood there, he was a little surprised by Tom's actions. There really wasn't much of a chance that it could be traced back and he always liked when the agents worked that well together. In the past he felt that Tom would have been the first one to say they should pay Kachan's widow. Carl was just about to say something when Tom started talking first. "Carl could you give Robert and I a minute."

Carl was even more confused than before. "Yes sir." Carl left. He wondered what they had to talk about. Carl is the Deputy Director, he should not be left out of this, he was beginning to get a bad feeling that he couldn't shake.

After he walked out, Tom looked at Robert. "So how are things going with our mole and the North Koreans?"

Terri and Stiles went home. "Baby are you ok?"

Terri smiled at him. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'll be ok. You know something, I don't think I know who Uncle Tom is anymore. He's not the same man that I grew up loving. There is just something different about him. He always talked about not being in the assassination business, but that is exactly what he did."

"Stiles just chalk it up to a bad decision. He's still your uncle."

"Maybe your right." Stiles cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hi Uncle Tom."

"Stiles, your Mom and Dave are going to be in town. Why don't you and Terri join us for dinner?"

"Look Uncle Tom, I don't like this assignment that you sent us on. I can't forget what happened, I don't think I want to spend an evening looking at you and knowing the order you gave that Terri and I had to carry out. I'll call my Mom and set up some time with them, but I can't pretend that we are some happy little family. I'm sorry."

Stiles hung up Terri noticed the tears in his eyes. Stiles wiped them away, hoping she didn't notice. "Let's go up to bed." Terri said as she walked up and put her arm around him.


	15. Chapter 15: I do

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part is some filler chapters before I start on My Man in Korea.

Chapter 15

The next morning Stiles got up and called his mother. He set up for them to come over for dinner that night. Hannah was disappointed about the big family dinner on Sunday. "Stiles can't you and Terri change your plans?"

"No Ma, we've had this set with Terri's mother for weeks. I'm disappointed too, but we'll have a great time tonight." Stiles was disappointed, he was going to miss being a part of that, Sunday dinner at Tom and Kay's was always a lot of fun. He was too disappointed in Tom to try and pretend in front of his mother and Dave.. "I love you too, Ma. We'll see you around 6."

Terri walked in, "We set for tonight?"

"Yeah, they're going to come over here." Stiles turned around and kissed Terri. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Nothing, and everything." he smiled at her. "For just being here with me, and loving me."

"Well in that case I owe you a thank you too." He leaned down and kissed her. "What should we make for dinner?"

"Anything you want."

"Do they like steaks? Its nice out we could barbeque."

"Sounds great."

"I'll make a salad. Do you want to go to the store with me?" Stiles was anxious to get out for a while he grabbed his jacket and took her by the hand without even answering.

Stiles was glad that his mother and Dave were there. They were enjoying a nice dinner. Stiles and Terri had discussed this and Stiles had decided now was the time to tell them the truth, they hoped it would go as well as it did with Helen. He also needed to figure out a way so that they wouldn't tell Tom.

"Terri and I have a secret to share with you." Stiles took Terri's hand. "This past new year's eve we got married." Stiles looked at their stunned faces. "Terri's job with the state department does a lot with the Pentagon, and the CIA. They wouldn't approve of our marriage, so we got married and decided to keep it a secret for the time being."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Hannah was mad and hurt.

"Ma, I love Terri, while we were in Vegas, one thing led to another and very..."

Terri could tell Stiles didn't know what to say so she looked at him and continued. "Mrs. Gage. I love A. B. We wanted to be together, we just didn't even think about it. It just felt right." Hannah listened to Terri's explanation. Stiles wasn't that impulsive or so she thought, so naturally she saw this as Terri's fault. Stiles could tell what she was thinking by the way she was looking at Terri.

"Ma, Terri and I we're a team. I can't imagine a day in my life without her there. I love her. I want you to be happy for us." Stiles put his arm around Terri. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone. We just really haven't had a chance to get back to Ireland to tell you, with work schedules."

Terri was hoping if she could see how happy they were that day she would soften. "Would you like to see the video of the wedding?"

Hannah looked at Terri. "Yes, I've always dreamed of seeing my son's wedding. I guess I thought I would be there." There was just a touch of sarcasm in her voice, and Stiles was upset about that.

"We still would like to have a church wedding with our families as soon as they change the policy at work." Terri added hoping that the church wedding would help.

Hannah was not happy with the whole ceremony. "You got married by an Elvis impersonator?"

"Ma, it was a last minute decision, we were lucky to get anyone to perform the ceremony. Everyplace was already booked."

"You didn't take that as an omen?"

"Ma, what is that supposed to mean? Terri and I have been very happy these past months together. I wouldn't change a second of it." Ok. He would have changed a few things, Dacia in Hopetown and Terri's dinner plans with Jeff, but in spite of those two setbacks, he never felt more of a connection with anyone else ever.

"I just don't understand what the rush was. The two of you only started dating at Thanksgiving time."

"Mom how long did you and Dad know each other when you got married?"

Dave was a little tired of listening to Hannah berate Terri and Stiles, he gave the answer that Stiles already knew. "Two weeks." Hannah gave him a very dirty look. "Hannah its the truth. You and Fred only knew each other two weeks when you ran off and got married. Sounds to me like the boy is just like his father. He saw what he wanted and he went after it. Do you have any regrets 35 year later that you and Fred did that?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't have my precious A. B." Hannah reached over and took his hand. "Are you sure this is what makes you happy?"

Stiles looked his mother straight in the eye, "Ma, Terri makes me happy. I'm so in love, I thank God everyday for bringing her into my life." Hannah began to cry as she pulled her son close and hugged him.

When she finally let go of him she walked over to Terri and hugged her. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Terri nodded that it was ok. "I do love the claddagh rings as your wedding band."

"Mrs. Gage."

"No, Terri, please call me Hannah or Mom. I would like Mom."

"Mom, the meaning of the Claddagh is exactly the way A. B. and I feel about each other."

They enjoyed the rest of the evening. Terri gave Hannah one of the wedding pictures with Elvis. They also promised not to tell anyone about their wedding, including Tom. Stiles explained that it would put him in a tough position as the director of the CIA he would have to report that and either Terri or him would have to give up what they love doing, until they changed that silly rule.

Stiles and Terri went into the kitchen to get coffee. "Terri, we've got a few weeks off coming to us. How about the first week we go to Andros. We can go sailing on our boat and stay in our apartment." Terri was loving the way that sounded. "And the second week, we could take your mother and go to Ireland, I did promise her that we would at Christmas."

"Really."

"Look maybe we could have that church ceremony you were talking about while we're there. For both of our mothers."

"I love that idea."

"Good its done." Stiles kissed Terri.

They went out and told them that next week they would come to Ireland and visit. They were going to bring Terri's mom so that they could all meet.

Terri and Stiles would certainly need a week in Andros before having their mothers meet. They probably really needed the week after to recover from it.

After a very relaxing week on Andros in their apartment overlooking the ocean, and reliving some fond memories on their boat Terri and Stiles returned home to pack for their week in Ireland.

The next morning they picked up Helen and headed for the airport. Helen was almost like a kid, she was so excited to be going to Ireland. She would be even more excited if she knew about the wedding Terri and Stiles had planned, with a little help from his grandfather.

When Stiles, Terri and Helen get off the plane they are greeted by Hannah with big hugs. Hannah was very happy to see her son and daughter-in-law. She was pleasant to Helen. The four of them drove to the pub where Patrick lived. After a short time of getting acquainted. Stiles told Patrick of his and Terri's impromptu wedding in Vegas on New Year's Eve. He pretended to be shocked, he congratulated both and told them how happy he was. Stiles could never keep that from his 'Granddad.' He knew as soon as they got back. He was glad that he no longer had to hide the wedding picture Terri sent him.

Hannah suggested a girls have a shopping day. Terri smiled. "Mom that sounds great."

"Terri I didn't say anything."

"She was talking to me."

"You call her Mom."

"A. B. calls you Mom."

Helen didn't like her little girl calling anyone else Mom. Terri wasn't particularly close to Jeff's mother so it didn't come up. "I guess I was just surprised, it will take some getting used to." Helen touched Terri's cheek. "I thought we were going to go shopping Hannah."

Hannah smiled "Let's go."

Terri walked into the bar where Stiles was having a great time talking to his Grandfather. "Stiles, we're going shopping." she kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

Terri wished that it was fun. Helen and Hannah drove her crazy. Terri saw beautiful crystal shot glasses with shamrocks on them. "Mom wouldn't these look great on my shelf in the dining room."

Both Helen and Hannah answered at the same time. "Yes."

Helen just looked at Hannah, she was sure Terri was talking to her. Hannah picked them up. "Let me buy them for you as a wedding present."

"Mom you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thank you. I love them. I think A. B. will also." Terri hugged Hannah.

Helen was greener than the shamrocks on the glass with jealousy. "Terri look at these glasses for Irish Coffee. I'm going to buy these for you and A. B. The next time I'm over he can make me his famous Irish Coffee in them."

"Mom you don't have to do that."

"A. B. will love them. I'm getting them." Terri hugged Helen and thanked her. Helen looked at Hannah smugly she figured she won that round.

Terri could see exactly where this competition was going to lead. It was going to drive her crazy.

Stiles was enjoying spending time with his grandfather. He was glad when Dave got there and filled him in about the wedding. "That is a great idea. Your mother will be thrilled."

"I know. So will Terri's Mom."

"Boy," this is what Patrick and everyone around the bar called Stiles since he was a kid. "I really like Terri. I'm glad that you're so happy."

"She is terrific isn't she. I can't imagine my life without her."

"She reminds me of your grandmother."

"I think so too." Stiles and Patrick talked about his grandmother. "I still miss her a lot. Do you think she would like Terri?"

"She'd love her." Stiles smiled.

"You know what. I have a few errands to run. You and Dave should have a father son talk."

"It didn't cause a problem, you not telling Uncle Tom about me and Terri?" Stiles was still mad at Tom and calling him uncle was hard for him.

"No. Tom doesn't have to know everything even though he thinks he does. When you and Terri are ready to tell him you will."

The women finally got back from shopping, Terri walked in carrying so many bags she could hardly carry them. "Terri, are all of our credit cards maxed out now.?" he started to laugh.

"I didn't spend a dime." There was a tone of aggravation in her voice.

"What's all this then?" Stiles was just plain confused.

"Your mother and mine have decided to compete for who would buy us better gifts. Stiles I don't think having our mothers in the same country is a good idea." Dave just laughed and thought he could have told them that.

Stiles kissed her. "Terri it will be fine."

Helen walked in. "Don't you two ever stop? You would think I'd have a grandchild on the way by now."

"Mom." Terri couldn't believe she said that in front of everyone. Stiles just laughed.

"Stiles I'm going to make your favorite spaghetti and meatballs. Do you think everyone will like that?"

Stiles walked up to Helen and gave her a big hug. "Mom that's great. Everyone will love that. You're not kidding that its my favorite." Hannah walked in and heard him call her Mom, now it was her turn to be upset, and that her spaghetti and meatballs was his favorite, she thought it was her stew, which she already started preparing.

Hannah wouldn't keep quiet any longer. "I've already started my Irish Stew for dinner."

Stiles sensed Hannah's tension and understood what Terri was talking about. "That's great Ma." He looked at Helen and smiled. "Mom would you make me the spaghetti tomorrow night?"

"Anything for my favorite son-in-law." Helen kissed Stiles on the cheek.

Stiles really felt the need to get out of there. Quick. "Terri why don't you show me all your stuff. Lets go upstairs." He said this as he helped her grab the things and carry them up to their room.

As soon as Stiles closed the door he put his arms around Terri. "You're right, they are crazy."

"I told you."

"Never mind that we shouldn't have them in the same country, I don't think they should be on the same planet." Terri laughed and kissed him. "I'm not kidding Terri. Do we have any more time off, I think we should go back to Andros for another week."

"As much as I would love that, and believe me I would. We have a wedding to plan for Saturday."

"My grandfather has a lot set." Stiles got a big smile on his face. "Do you wanna go see the church where the ceremony will be?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, dinner won't be ready for at least another hour. Its just a short walk." Terri nodded yes and took Stiles hand.

Helen decided it would be polite to offer to help Hannah in the kitchen. "Hannah can I help you with anything?"

"I was hoping Terri would come in I want to show her just how A. B. likes his stew."

"I think my Terri has learned how to make A. B. happy." Helen took this as a personal slam against her precious daughter and herself.

"I know my son is happy with Terri, I just wanted to share my recipe with her."

"I have shared all of my recipes with her Terri is a great cook."

"I didn't say she wasn't." The bickering continued and was getting louder. Dave and Patrick just looked at each other.

Patrick stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Time out in here ladies."

"Da. What do you mean by that?"

"You two need to stop. Is it any wonder the two of them ran off and eloped in the first place? They love you both now knock it off. It is not a competition."

"Mr. O'Connor we are not making a competition out of it."

"Really. How much money did each of you spend today? You are putting those two kids in a very awkward position."

"Da, we are doing no such thing. Just because we love our children and want them to be happy."

Patrick saw he was getting nowhere with them so he raised his hands in defeat and walked out.

Stiles and Terri walked up to the church. Stiles opened the door, Terri looked in amazement. "This is the most beautiful church I've ever seen. We are really going to get married here on Saturday?"

"Yes. This time with our families there."

They heard a man's voice from behind them. "Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Stiles you might actually get it."

Stiles turned around and couldn't believe it. "Danny. You're a priest now?"

"Yes A. B." He gave him a hug then turned to hug Terri. "You must be Terri, the one who finally got him to settle down."

Terri smiled and nodded. "Terri, this is my cousin Danny. You know?"

"I'm the one performing the ceremony. I need to find out about how you guys met and fell in love, so I can make the ceremony more personal."

Terri and Stiles sat down with Danny and told him everything, including Nice. They were careful to change some of the story so he wouldn't know they worked for the CIA. Stiles couldn't believe how quick the time went by. "Terri we've got to go. Ma will have dinner ready."

"What is Aunt Hannah making?"

"Irish stew."

"I think I'm going to join you."

"Maybe we should tell our mothers about Saturday." Terri asked. "Danny they have got this big competition going."

"I'm not surprised. Look I'll try to say something at dinner."

When the three of them got there dinner was on the table and everyone was waiting for them impatiently. Hannah of course thought it was Terri's fault, her perfect son would never be late for dinner, especially for his favorite. Helen of course knew it had to be all Stiles fault. Her daughter would never be so rude.

"Hey Ma. We ran into Danny, I'm sorry we lost track of time. Danny wanted to come for dinner too."

"Hey Aunt Hannah." He walked over and hugged. her. "Uncle Dave. Granddad." He smiled "You must be Mrs. Fremont. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here Father."

"Why don't you just call me Danny?"

Dinner had a few tense moments as Helen and Hannah continued to compete to be the best mother and mother-in-law. Danny just looked at Stiles and then Terri, he wished he knew what to say to them. He wished he knew what to say to Hannah and Helen. He thought about what would happen when Terri and Stiles had their first baby. The first grandchild for each of these women. It wasn't a completely happy thought, in fact it was down right scary. That kid would be the most spoiled kid in the world.

When dinner was over Terri went into the kitchen with Hannah and Helen to help clean up. Stiles wanted to go help her but his granddad said they should go down to the bar.

As they sat there they tried to come up with a way to ease the tension. They realized that each woman was very jealous of the other. Each feared losing the love of their child, which was of course absolutely ridiculous. They decided Stiles and Terri should try to talk to them, and tell them about the wedding plans. Dave said, "Tell them if they don't knock it off, you'll cancel. That should get them both in line."

Danny smiled. "I'll say a prayer, make that a rosary for you while you're talking to them." Patrick and Dave both laughed, Stiles would have but he really believed they would need it.

Stiles walked into the kitchen as they were arguing over some trivial thing. "I think we all need to sit down and talk." Terri was relieved when she heard Stiles voice, she immediately went and put her arm around him. She couldn't take anymore. "Let's go! Everyone in the living room." nobody but Terri started to go. "Now!!!" Stiles yelled. Hannah and Helen quickly moved into the living room. Stiles took a deep breath. "Listen, I don't know what this competition is all about but it needs to stop now."

Hannah looked at him insulted. "What competition?"

"Ma, I love you. You are one of the most important people in the world to me. You're my mother. Nothing can ever change that." Hannah smiled, and looked at Helen. He then walked over to Helen. "Mom you are very special to me. I love Terri and you're her mother, you gave her life. I'm forever in your debt for that. Terri is the best gift you could give me." He smiled at Terri. "I know Terri feels the same way about each of you. We love you both. I can imagine it's a little strange hearing your child call another woman Mom, but it doesn't mean we love you any less." Stiles said looking straight into Hannah's eyes.

"He's right." Terri added looking at Helen.

Hannah and Helen looked at each other and their children, they began to realize how foolish they were being. They got up and hugged their children. "I'm sorry." they both said at the same time. They laughed and then hugged each other.

"Terri and I wanted to talk to you. I know that both of you were hurt when you found out we got married in Vegas."

"We really never meant to hurt you. It just felt like it was the right thing for us. We wanted to be together. We wanted that permanent commitment." They both believed that they were waiting to be intimate until they were married, and just didn't feel they could wait anymore, both Hannah and Helen nodded, in understanding.

"Look we have a very special present for the two of you."

Helen immediately smiled and yelled. "You're having a baby?"

Terri walked over and hugged her. "No Mom. I'm not pregnant. Although we do want kids, soon."

Stiles walked over, he remembered just a few short months ago how upset Terri was when she wasn't pregnant, the same way she has gotten each month since then. He put his arms around Terri. "We really do plan on giving the two of you grandchildren soon. We went to talk to Danny today about having a big wedding here, in Ireland this Saturday. It is very important to both of us to have you there."

"Really that is fantastic." Helen said. "You really going to do this for us, even after the way we've acted." Stiles kissed Helen on the cheek and nodded yes.

Hannah smiled, walked over to Terri and put her arm around her. "Terri do you have a wedding dress picked out."

"No actually I don't. I can't believe I didn't even think about that."

"A. B. You go downstairs we have some planning to do." Stiles smiled he kissed Terri and walked out. "Helen I hope this is ok with you." The competition appeared to be over and Hannah was trying not to step on toes. "I have my wedding dress. I think it will fit you perfect Terri. My mother also wore it when she married my father."

"Terri." Helen said very enthusiastically. "That would be incredible, you marrying A. B. wearing the same dress his mother and grandmother wore. Hannah can we see it? If it needs any alterations I'm sure we can take care of it."

"Lets get it out." they walked into the bar.

Stiles could see that Terri had been crying actually all three of them had tears in their eyes. "Terri is everything ok."

"Yes." she put her arms around him.

"Da, Where is the dress?"

"The dress?" Hannah nodded. "I'll get it." Patrick went into the storage room, and came out with the box.

As soon as Stiles saw it he knew. "You're gonna where Gran's wedding dress." Terri nodded. He couldn't believe it, he started to tear up as well. He would always look at his grandparent's wedding picture. Stiles knew that Terri would look absolutely beautiful in it. It was the most exquisite dress. Stiles' great grandmother made it.

Patrick walked up behind them and put his arms around them. "Gran would be thrilled about this."

Hannah looked at Terri. "Come on, Terri let's go try it on." Terri kissed Stiles and went with her mother and mother-in-law to try on the dress.

Terri put the dress on, it did fit her perfectly. It had long sleeves and a v-neck and was beautifully decorated with lace and pearls. Helen cried when she saw Terri in it. She knew it was the perfect dress for Terri. "Hannah you were right, it looks perfect."

Terri looked at Hannah. "Are you sure you want me to wear this dress?" Terri was amazed at her generosity.

"Terri you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress. I consider it an honor that you would want to." Terri hugged her and thanked her.

Patrick decided to go and see how everything was going, he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Hannah opened the door for him. He smiled when he saw how beautiful Terri looked. He walked up to her an hugged her. "Granddad are you sure this is ok with you? Wearing your wife's dress."

"Terri, I know my Colleen would love this. I know that she is smiling down on us right now. A. B. was her pride and joy. She would be proud that the woman that he loves, loves him enough to want to wear it." Terri hugged him so tight.

"My father died a few years back. Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle Saturday?"

"The honor would be all mine." He smiled at her.

Hannah looked at him. "I think the men should wear a cutaway jacket, with the gray vest, and striped Ascot. Very elegant."

"You're absolutely right Hannah, but I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"Tomorrow Helen, you and I will go shopping for our dresses."

"Great. Terri do you want to come with us."

Although it appeared that Hannah and Helen were on the way to becoming good friends, the thought of another day shopping with the two of them gave her knots in her stomach. "Stiles promised me some sightseeing tomorrow."

"Helen and I will have a great time shopping. I guess the two of you deserve some time alone. " then Hannah turned to Patrick. "After you take the men to get fitted for tuxes."

Terri couldn't wait for Saturday morning. Even though they were already married, and she said this was just for their mothers, Terri really loved the idea of a big wedding with all the trimmings.

Friday night they had a rehearsal dinner. Terri's brother Kevin flew in with Terri's cousin Joan. Joan was going to be her maid of honor and Kevin the best man. Friday after the party Stiles went upstairs his plan was to stay with Terri, but Hannah and Helen had other ideas. "A. B. it's the night before your wedding."

"We're already married."

Hannah jumped in. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"But we're already married."

Helen couldn't resist, "I know you're trying to make us grandmothers, but you can wait until the wedding night." Hannah laughed and Stiles got a little embarrassed.

"Well can I at least go in and say goodnight?"

Hannah looked at her watch. "Two minutes that's all you have and I'm timing it."

Stiles walked in and Terri ran into his arms, "Are you ready for a little honeymoon before the wedding?" she asked as she kissed him.

"I was told I have 2 minutes to say goodnight. I can't see you after midnight."

"But we're already married." Terri was also disappointed. She hated being apart from him.

"Our mothers don't care about that."

Hannah yelled out. "One minute."

"I love you so much Terri."

"I love you too." They kissed one more time before Stiles left.

Stiles walked out. "So where am I sleeping tonight?"

"At your cousin Danny's."

"In the rectory?"

Helen smiled. "That should keep you out of trouble tonight."

"She doesn't know Danny does she?" Stiles said with a grin as he walked out, with his overnight bag that Hannah and Helen had already packed for him..

When Stiles woke up the first thing he did was pick up the phone. "Hey Mrs. Stiles."

"Hi Mr. Stiles. I really missed you last night."

"Tell me about it,. but I promise you after tonight, I'm not going to spend one night away from you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Hannah and Helen walked in.

They couldn't help smile that they were already on the phone talking. Helen said. "Tell A. B. goodbye. You have a wedding to get ready for."

"I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"Terri, I'm glad we're doing this whole big thing."

"Me too."

"I love you." Stiles said that last as he hung up the phone. He heard a knock on the door. It was Dave, Patrick, Kevin and Danny. They were there to make sure he was ready on time.

As Terri got dressed all of the women cried. "Terri you look beautiful. My son is a lucky guy." Terri hugged Hannah.

Helen couldn't stop smiling and crying. "Terri, I've dreamed of this day for so long. I've never seen you happier. I'm so glad you and A. B. found each other."

Terri hugged her and whispered. "Me too." she thought about if only her mother knew what it took to get to where they are today.

Hannah smiled "A. B. bought you a present." she handed Terri a box, Terri opened it. It was a charm for her bracelet that said forever. Terri smiled as she put it on her bracelet. She had to explain it to Hannah and Helen.

"Everything on here represents part of our lives together." Helen and Hannah looked at the bracelet. "Someday I'll explain to you what everyone means. Stiles bought every charm."

"I think its about time to get to the church." Hannah said.

They walked downstairs and Terri was amazed, a beautiful horse drawn carriage was waiting to take them to the church. Patrick helped the ladies get in and then sat next to Terri.

Stiles was pacing nervously, he didn't know why, they were already married. Danny came out to talk to him. "Granddad called they are on their way." Stiles nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm nervous."

"This time you're standing in front of family. Before it was a secret, now you're making your commitment to each other public."

"I guess."

"Look I was skeptical when Granddad came and told me you were married and now wanted a big ceremony." Stiles looked at him. "You are what most would say not the marrying kind, but when I talked to you and Terri, I could tell this is right. You two belong together. Not a doubt about it." Stiles smiled.

Stiles took his place with Kevin at the front of the church. When he saw Terri in his grandmother's dress, it literally took his breath away. Patrick walked her down to him. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off her.

Danny gave a wonderful talk as they stood before him. He told some of the stories they told him. It was an absolutely beautiful ceremony, afterwards Stiles and Terri took the carriage back to the bar for the reception. Everyone had a great time.

The next day it was time to go home. Helen and Hannah were getting along so great that Helen decided to stay a few more days.

It was time for Terri and Stiles to get back to DC. They could never have prepared for what was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16: Our Man in Korea

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part deals with Our Man in Korea.

Chapter 16

Boy did Terri and Stiles pick the wrong day to come back from vacation. As they walked into work things were going crazy. "Well I guess if we didn't come back, we would have been called back." Terri smiled at him. She knew he was right, they just had no way of knowing the effect this would have on them.

Fear was quickly spreading through Langley. Fighting between North and South Korea was escalating. Tom was very worried. "We could be fighting this war in San Francisco. North Korea has the missiles capable of reaching us they just don't have the guidance system." They had to find a way to stop them, they knew that the North Koreans were trying to get the guidance system from Russia.

North Korean Colonel Lin who was working with the CIA was killed mysteriously. They were waiting for information from him. They were desperately trying to divert another World War. They had no knowledge of his cover being blown. The last report from Lin was that they had bought the guidance system, it was being shipped through Accu-Trans.

Stiles, Lex and Haisley were at work digging into Accu-trans files. They were trying to find the right person to contact. Brian Magnunson part owner. Lex looked up his file. "Had some mental problems, he is the co-owner of the company with his wife. Was treated for depression when him and his wife separated."

Terri walked in and Stiles got up to let her sit down. Terri looked at the computer as Lex said "Next" and started to pull up the next one.

Terri stopped him. "Lex, make his hair a little longer, put glasses on him and take off 15 years." Stiles didn't like this he knew Terri knew this man, his suspicions were confirmed when Terri announced "I know him."

They decided it would work if Terri tried to make contact with him. Stiles wasn't sure about this, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he was just jealous, Terri didn't say how she knew him. So Stiles imagination started working overtime. He was just glad that he was being sent to Montreal with her.

Terri was confused about what to do. She really didn't want to get into this with Stiles right now. Terri went to her mentor and father figure Joshua. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Terri. What's up? Did you have a nice vacation?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk about." Terri didn't know where to begin. "I need your advice." Joshua looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "We are going to try to recruit a man I knew in college. A man I dated. He was kind of messed up back then and it doesn't sound like he's any better. I knew him personally and now I'm going to try to take advantage of him. I'm not real comfortable with that."

Joshua talked to her about a book, The Great Scoundrel Terri was getting a little confused. "What's the point?"

"The greater good is always subjective. In your case, your ultimate goal is to stop a certain missile system from falling into the wrong hands. For that, it might be worth hurting an old friend."

"Would you do it?"

"I.... have done it." He really didn't want to go there with Terri, so he changed the subject. "How does Mr. Stiles feel about you getting together with your ex-boyfriend."

"Stiles doesn't know I dated him."

"Oh. I think I would tell him that if I were you." Joshua gave Terri a hug and held her tight. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

Terri and Stiles boarded the plane. As they sat in there seat Stiles wanted desperately to find out about Terri and Brian. He was having a hard time getting into mission mode because of this. Terri could sense this, but she wanted to see if he would bring it up. "What's wrong Stiles?"

"Nothing." he took her hand in his and kissed it. "You know I love you right?"

"Stiles yes of course I know. I love you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew he wanted to know but wouldn't ask. "I dated Brian in college. It wasn't a big deal. He had some emotional problems even then." Stiles was looking at her, and got very tense. "I'm not afraid of him if that's what you're thinking." Stiles took a deep breath and relaxed. "I met Jeff, and broke up with Brian and the rest is history. Maybe I shouldn't have dumped him for Jeff." Terri smiled.

Stiles didn't smile. he was wondering if Terri really regretted that. If she hadn't dumped him for Jeff, he wouldn't have cheated on her, and she wouldn't have met Joshua at that dinner party when he recruited her, she might have never ended up working for the CIA, and never would have entered his life. Stiles was letting his insecurities get the best of him. "So you're sorry you ever broke up with Brian?" Stiles asked in an accusing tone.

"Stiles that isn't what I said."

"Yes. It is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, I don't think we should discuss this right now." Stiles was in a mood and pouting the rest of the flight. Terri didn't understand why he was so upset. Terri never thought her and Brian would have made it past college. She was only thinking about avoiding the pain she went through with Jeff. She wasn't thinking it had anything to do with Stiles, but he took it that she would have been better off if she was still with Brian.

Stiles was trying to keep this professional. They checked into the hotel, and set up their equipment. He was still feeling insecure and hurt so he had to get a dig in. "You better call your boyfriend."

"Damn it Stiles. He is not my boyfriend. He is my ex-boyfriend. I promise you I won't try to bring him back to Washington with us."

"What does that mean?"

"Dacia."

"Oh come on Terri. I thought the boy was my son. What was I supposed to do? Look we are on a mission. Let's just leave our marriage out of this right now."

"Fine!" Terri was very hurt by Stiles' attitude and Stiles was equally hurt thinking Terri would rather be with Brian.

Terri got on the phone and made arrangements to meet Brian in the hotel bar. Terri and Brian sat at the bar and talking. Stiles was nearby listening.

Brian told her. "I had such a crush on you."

"Come on."

"No I admit it, you were so beautiful. You still are."

"Thank you." Terri was beginning to feel uncomfortable

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just a couple of days."

"Maybe we could get together for dinner or something?"

"Your wife won't mind."

"Hardly." The last thing Brian wanted to talk about was his wife, he quickly changed the subject. "You know even to this day. I still dream about you and when I wake up it is with such a sense of loss."

"Oh come on you've got a great life. Your wife. Your company."

"I'm still the CEO but, she keeps me out of the loop. Its ok. Look will you have dinner with me?"

Terri was feeling nervous about where Brian wanted this to lead. "Would you mind if I invited a friend?" Brian looked at her confused. He was asking her out and she wanted to bring a friend.

Relief came over Terri's face as Stiles got up and walked over to them. "Brian, this is Aidan."

"How are you doing? I work for the government and so does she. We have reason to believe that your company is transporting a guidance system to North Korea and we want to know what ship it is on and its location."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your wife may be doing this without your knowledge and we are willing to believe that. We want you to get the information and give it to us."

"You want me to spy on my wife."

"Cooperate and we'll protect you. Otherwise you both go to prison."

Brian looked at Terri confused "Who are you?"

Terri was feeling bad about what Brian must think of her. Stiles was just thinking he was an idiot if he didn't know what was going on in his own company.

Terri and Stiles went back up to their room. Terri wanted to talk this out with Stiles, but she knew he was now officially in mission mode. Stiles couldn't believe that slime ball was coming on to Terri. Stiles got into bed, Terri came and laid down next to him. She got close to him hoping he would at least hold her. Stiles didn't say anything he just took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep feeling safe in his arms. She knew that they still were going to have to talk this out when they got home. Neither one understood what the other was feeling.

Stiles got up and ready for his first day at work for Acu-Trans. He was hoping they could get the information and get out of there. As much as he didn't want to admit this, he was jealous of Brian.

Terri woke up and smiled. "A suit and tie, wow." She always liked when Stiles got dressed up she thought he really looked great.

Stiles leaned over and kissed her. "Gotta go to work."

Stiles and Brian walked into his wife's office. "This is Aldan Stone. The man I hired."

Carolyn reviewed his resume, which Terri did a great job making. She asked him a few questions and was satisfied that he would be okay. She was mad at Brian though, as Brian was taking Stiles to his office Carolyn said. "Brian, don't ever hire anyone with our my approval again."

As they walked out Stiles was glad that he had Terri as his wife and not someone like her. The thing that bothered him was he figured Brian was thinking the same thing.

As Stiles was getting set up in his office. He was also setting up surveillance. He called Terri from his cell phone.

"Ok, the bug in Carolyn's office is working and I have visual on you." Terri was looking at Stiles on the monitor. "Can you talk?"

"You can."

"Brian called me."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet me to talk."

"So meet him. Maybe he talked to her."

"I'm worried Stiles. He wants to leave his wife. He's unstable. I'm not so sure he was the right person to choose for this."

"He got us in didn't he." Before he could say anything else Carolyn was standing at his desk complaining about some mix up. "Hold on Mom."

Carolyn told him to fix the problem as she walked away. "One more thing, call your mother from home."

"I gotta go. Look if the guy wants to talk, talk."

Terri was looking at the monitor she wanted to see his reaction. "And if he wants something more than that." Stiles just got a funny look on his face. He couldn't believe Terri was even asking him this. Carolyn came walking back by.

"I'll talk to you later Mom." Stiles hung up and thought hard about what just happened.

He wanted to call her back, as her husband he wanted to say 'Stay the hell away from that asshole.' The IRT leader trying to see this mission through wanted say. 'Just get the information, do what you have to do.' Stiles hated being in that position. He hated that Terri was in this position.

Terri met with Brian, he told her "I'm starting over, I'm leaving Carolyn and Acu-Trans." He told her it was because of her. "You opened my eyes. I never used to let people treat me like this. I mean if Terri Fremont liked me, I must have been something."

"You still are."

"Not now, but I will be. This is just a first step, I need to know you will be around for the second, third."

"Brian, we need to find out what ship is carrying that guidance system or none of us will be around."

"I looked around, I couldn't find anything."

"You can talk to your wife."

"No I can't. She won't tell me."

"My friend wasn't kidding. He'll send you to prison."

"Would you let him?"

"I don't have a choice." Terri put her hand on his. "You can't leave the company or your wife right now."

Carolyn walked up behind them. "I didn't know he was leaving anything.. Who are you?"

"This is Terri. An old friend."

"Old friend. What brings you to our parking lot Terri?"

"I'm meeting Aidan Stone."

"Our new employee? Is he an old friend too?"

"Actually he's my husband." She looked at Brian, she hoped he too would believe this, it was after all the truth, and hoped he would then realize there was no chance for them. "I'm meeting him for lunch."

She looked coldly at Brian "And where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He walked away, after giving Terri a nasty look Carolyn also walked away.

Terri couldn't believe what just happened, she really felt terrible about what she was doing to Brian. She wanted to talk to Stiles about it, but he wasn't her husband at this point he was in mission mode and was the IRT leader, set on finishing this mission. She was afraid of what he would tell her to do.

Stiles was working at his desk when Carolyn showed up. She was surprised that he was working so late. "So how does your wife feel about you working so late."

"Not a problem."

"I met her this afternoon in the parking lot. It would have been nice if Brian would have told me he was doing her a favor by giving you this job."

"With all due respect, I'm over qualified for this job."

Carolyn walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulder. "How long have you been married?"

"Six years." Stiles didn't like where this was going. He hoped Terri wasn't watching the monitor he stood up and walked away from the desk so he wouldn't be on camera.

Carolyn ran her fingers along his jaw. "Are you faithful?"

A million thoughts went through his mind. If he played along could he get the information, but what about Terri, he would never be able to look her in the eye. He realized he couldn't do that to her. "Yes, yes I am." He told her proudly.

"That's too bad." Carolyn took as step back. "Is she? Faithful I mean."

"I'm not sure this is any of your business." After he said that Stiles wondered why he couldn't be so sure that Terri was faithful. He was letting his insecurities get the better of him. Deep down he knew Terri would never cheat on him, but he needed to hear that from her.

"I wonder why Brian didn't tell me about your wife."

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask him?"

Stiles finally walked into the hotel room. "Hey. So I stayed late to get my own private tour of the offices. The boss lady wouldn't leave me alone. She thinks you are having an affair with her husband."

Terri sighed she couldn't believe it. "Poor Brian."

"Poor Brian, poor us. That ship is 24 hours closer to reaching its destination and we still have nothing. Maybe you should sleep with him." Stiles was hoping Terri would tell him she could never do that. He was letting Carolyn's words get to him. Terri couldn't believe he would even suggest that. She answered him in anger, although her voice remained calm.

"Well I would if I thought it would accomplish anything." Stiles couldn't believe what he heard. He just looked at her. How could she. Before either one of them could say another word, the phone rang and Terri answered it. "Hello"

"Terri"

"Brian, are you all right." Stiles picked up the other phone and listened. He told Terri he found a way to get what she needed just to follow his lead.

Stiles and Terri walked into the office. Brian shot himself in the head. Carolyn began to question Terri. "Why did he do this? "

Terri didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Did he call you?"

Stiles could tell Terri was in shock, he didn't want her to badger his wife anymore. In spite of what he was feeling, he was going to protect his wife. "Brian called me, he said you were trying to kill him."

"My husband told me what you said, that you suspected me and Brian of having an affair."

"Who cares."

Stiles asked her "So why did you kill him?"

Brian set it up perfectly, he wore a glove so there would be no residue. Terri walked over and took the glove off. "He really must have hated you." Terri told Carolyn.

"He was trying to frame me?"

They finally got down to business Stiles told her what they wanted, and she was eager to cooperate.

They replaced the guidance system with faulty ones. The mission was accomplished. Jackson and Holland stormed into Gage's office. The mole tipped off the North Koreans, they now knew about the switch.

Holland asked. "Where is Miss Lowell?"

"She is on a plane back from Montreal."

Terri and Stiles got on a plane back to DC. Stiles could tell Terri was upset. He didn't know what to say to her, again Stiles was misreading the whole thing. Why was Terri so upset about that loser was all he was thinking. Again he was letting his jealousy take control.

Terri was still upset that Stiles would even suggest she sleep with Brian to get the information. They hardly said two words to each other on the plane. In the privacy of their own home they would talk this out.

As they walked into the house Stiles put on a jogging suit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a jog."

"Stiles we need to talk."

"Terri, I need a little time. I'll be back in a half hour." Stiles kissed Terri on the forehead. "I love you."

"Really." Terri walked into the other room. Stiles left he needed to clear his head. He loves Terri with all of his heart. If they had this discussion right now, they would just end up fighting and making it worse. Jogging always calmed him, it helped him get perspective.

After Stiles left Terri took out the home pregnancy test she bought. She should have started her period while they were in Montreal. She figured it was probably stress, but was hoping she was going to have a baby. She watched as the test formed a plus sign. She was pregnant. She couldn't help but smile. The phone rang. "Hello."

"Miss Lowell this is Owen Holland, I need you to come in and answer a few questions."

"Mr. Holland, I just got back from Montreal, can't this wait until morning."

"No."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Terri left Stiles a note about going in to talk to Holland.

Terri couldn't believe she was being accused of being the mole. It hurt even more that Jackson was sitting with Holland questioning her. Jackson asked if Carolyn could have doubled back and told the North Koreans. He was trying to protect Terri.

Holland showed her the autopsy report from Lin. He was killed with cobra venom. Terri was beginning to put things together.

Jackson could tell Terri was getting upset. "Terri no one is accusing you." She knew that wasn't true, she was definitely being accused.

Terri looked Holland in the eye. "Mr. Holland you've been here a long time, you know that in 1975 the Church commission ordered all the Cobra Venom be destroyed. We have much more sophisticated ways to kill someone today."

"In 1975 I imagine you were barely out of preschool. How do you know about the Church Commission? Did you read it in a book?"

It was all clear Terri went to Joshua's book club. "Can we talk?"

"I heard about your friend in Montreal. I'm sorry." Joshua began to tell her stories to try to make her feel better.

"Joshua I'm not here to talk about me." Terri began talking about the book. "Maybe they didn't want to see the truth maybe it was too painful."

She told Joshua about the autopsy report, she knew he had experimented with DMSO which was used on Lin, to absorb the cobra venom.

"I told Mr. Holland all of our cobra venom was destroyed in 1975."

"So it was."

"Are you sure?" Joshua stood up and walked away. "Joshua." Terri now knew the truth she looked at Joshua then walked away.

Terri got into her car and headed back to Langley. She called Holland and told them she needed to talk to him. All of a sudden her car was rear-ended. As Terri and the man were talking a police officer showed up. They shot him and put a gun on Terri. They tied her hands and put duct tape across her mouth. They threw her in the trunk of the car, and drove away with her.


	17. Our Man in Washington

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part deals with Our Man in Washingon

A/N: Proffy thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it, I think you'll really like the third part of the tilogy, this one is almost over.

Chapter 17

Stiles had been jogging a long time. Much longer than he had told Terri he would be. He was trying to get the past two days straight in his head. He kept thinking to himself., 'Why did Terri say she wished she hadn't broken up with Brian?' Stiles realized he was letting his own jealousy get the better of him. What really hurt was when she said she would sleep with him if she thought it would get them the information.. Terri of all people who had been hurt by Jeff, would sleep with someone else? Stiles couldn't believe this. He didn't know what to do. He had just decided to confront her about it, maybe she really didn't mean it, maybe it was just a reflex answer to his comment, his plan was to apologize to her, then ask her if she meant it, when his cell phone rang. He thought it was Terri. He looked at the number.

"Haisley, what's up?" Fear came over him, his face dropped.. He got the location from Jackson.. He was almost home, he never ran so fast in his life. He grabbed his keys and drove straight to the location. He pulled up and tried to take it all in. Agent Shelton met him at the scene. "What happened?"

Stiles was not able to hide his emotions. He was very upset. "Lowell was taken in the car by two suspects, after they shot the police officer who stopped, to help them. He called in that it looked like an accident before he stopped. The only thing all the witnesses could agree on was that it was a man and woman and they were both Asian." Stiles walked behind Terri's car and could see where the car had hit hers.

"There was a girl?"

"Yes she is being treated. She's in shock from seeing her father murdered and thrown in the street. I don't think she will be very helpful to us." She could tell Stiles was very upset. "Look Stiles the information sharing goes both ways. What's going on?"

Tears were forming in his eyes as he told her, "I don't know."

Shelton put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Stiles. I know that you and Lowell worked together on a lot of missions." If only she knew the truth.

Stiles headed straight for Langley. He walked right into the Director's office. "What's going on?"

Tom was there with Quinn and Carl. "Could you two give Agent Stiles and myself a minute?" Quinn and Carl nodded and walked out.

"Where is Terri? What the hell is going on?"

"A. B. I don't know what you're talking about. You were down at the scene with the FBI you probably know more than me."

"Did she get called in? When I left the house for a jog, she was going to wait for me to get home. She didn't plan on going out."

"Why don't you go home, shower, and maybe Terri left you a note."

"Damn it! What difference does that make? We know that she was kidnapped by two Asians."

"A. B. You are too emotionally involved, go home, take a shower. I promise you as soon as I know something I'll call you. Agent Shelton will be told to contact you with any leads."

Stiles got a strange feeling, why did Tom want him out of there. Stiles needed to find Terri. He hadn't felt like he could trust his uncle in a while. Stiles only concern was his wife. He didn't think fighting with Tom would get him anywhere so he gave in, a little. "Ok. Uncle Tom." at this point he wanted to remind him that they were family. " I'm going home to take a shower. I'll be back here in less than an hour. Call me if there is any information."

Stiles walked out of the office and literally bumped into Owen Holland. "Mr. Stiles. I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Can it wait? I'm going home to get changed, I'll be back in an hour."

"Sure Mr. Stiles. I'll see you then." Holland walked into Gage's office as Stiles headed home.

Stiles walked in the front door, he couldn't help calling to her, he hoped she was home. When he got now answer he walked upstairs and got ready to take a shower. It felt funny to be there without Terri. Usually when he got home from jogging he could usually convince Terri to join him in the shower. He missed her. She was only missing less than an hour and he felt like his world was falling apart.

Stiles grabbed a tissue to wipe his eyes, when he threw it down he missed the garbage. He bent down to pick it up and saw the home pregnancy test. Terri took a test every month hoping to be pregnant. Stiles picked up the test and saw the plus sign. He grabbed the box, just to make sure and read the label. Plus sign means you're pregnant.

Stiles started to sob uncontrollably. The day he and Terri had been waiting for, the day when they found out she was going to have his baby, was now the worst day of his life. He didn't know where Terri was. He feared the worst, that he would never hold Terri in his arms again and would never have the chance to hold their baby. He wanted to apologize to her for the way he acted.

As he was sitting there crying the doorbell rang. Stiles ran down to open the door. Maybe Terri got away, but didn't have her keys. It was just wishful thinking on his part, he opened the door and found Agent Shelton standing there. Stiles was sure that the worst had happened.

Stiles just looked at her, he was afraid to ask. "Stiles we found the car. It was parked in an airport. Let's go."

"Any sign of Terri?" Shelton shook her head no.

She noticed the pregnancy test still in Stiles hand. "Stiles, you might want to leave this here. Why don't you go get changed?" Stiles looked at her and put the test down. He was still wearing his jogging clothes.

"I'll be right down." Stiles was still in shock from everything. He didn't even know what to do. Shelton was using a calm soothing voice. She could tell a lot was going on with him.

While Stiles was upstairs Shelton noticed that the test had a plus sign. She also noticed pictures of Stiles and Terri together. She was beginning to figure out just how important it was to him to find her. Stiles came down and she could tell he was in no state to drive. "We'll take my car. Let the FBI buy the gas on this trip." Stiles didn't say anything he just stared at her blankly, she put her hand on his shoulder and guided him to the car.

On the way to the airport she tried to get him to talk. "So how long have you and Lowell known each other?"

"September." Stiles was filled with the memories of their first meeting, their first mission and the celebration that followed. A soft smile came over his face, Shelton smiled as she noticed this. She thought it would be good for him to talk about it.

"How long have the two of you been involved?"

Stiles looked at her." Stiles had the feeling Shelton was one of the very few people he could count on to help him find Terri.

"I promise."

"Terri and I have been married since New Year's Eve." he looked to see her reaction, she nodded, but gave no indication to her feeling about that. "I guess you saw the pregnancy test back at the house. She must have taken the test before she left."

"You found the test? You didn't get to talk to her about it?" Stiles shook his head no. Shelton hated asking this question. "Does Terri want to have a baby?"

"Yes. We've been trying. What are you getting at? You think she freaked out and took off! We have witnesses that saw her get put in the trunk of the car."

"Stiles that wasn't what I was saying. Maybe Terri went out to get some air, get some perspective. She just found out she was pregnant. Maybe she went out to get something to settle her stomach. It's just that you had mentioned you were surprised she was out."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little..."

"Stressed out?"

Stiles smiled, "Yes" his expression quickly changed to fear. "I just found out I'm going to be a father, and some nut kidnapped my wife and may kill them both."

Shelton didn't know what to say to him. Stiles was an emotional wreck. "We're gonna find her Stiles. I promise." She reached over and put her hand over his. "We'll find her."

Back at Langley, Lex was frantically checking everything he could think of. He was looking at traffic cameras to see if they ran a red light.

In a meeting Gage said they were going to take the lead. "The task force will be led by Mr. Reese."

Joshua sat there nervously. He couldn't believe this was happening. He told them from the casings it was possible the gun that shot the officer was manufactured in Korea.

They couldn't believe Holland. "Maybe Miss Lowell arranged this herself, if she's the mole, she could have done this to throw off suspicion and throw the CIA into disarray."

Quinn just looked at him. "I'm in awe of your ability to be an ass."

Holland gave him a dirty look then he looked at everyone else in the room. "Or someone at this table could be the mole."

Stiles and Shelton arrived at the airport in Maryland. Stiles popped open the trunk. "Stiles don't you think we should let the CSI department do this?"

"I don't have time."

"We don't even know if this is the right car."

Stiles looked, he spotted a J carved into the trunk. "Look. It could be a name. Maybe she overheard them say where they were going." Stiles started thinking of everyplace he could that started with a J. "We need to check the flight lists for every flight out of here."

Shelton understood how desperate he was, she didn't want to burst his bubble but felt she needed to be realistic. "Stiles, we don't know that Terri wrote that. It could have been done by some kid six months ago."

Stiles continued rummaging through the trunk. "No, it couldn't." Stiles held up the Italian Charm Bracelet, he put it up against the J. "This is Terri's she wrote it with this." Shelton noticed the way Stiles held the bracelet. He held it like a piece of fine china. It was something of hers and he would not let go of it. Eventually Shelton would learn just how precious this bracelet was to both Stiles and Terri. "She's leaving us a clue. Terri would never just leave this here. She wants us to know she was here."

Terri woke up and looked around. She was laying on hay and heard someone walk towards her. The man ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Terri looked up to see Joshua standing there. He untied her hands and feet. Terri immediately stood up and got into a defensive martial arts position. "Don't you touch me. Don't come near me."

"I need to talk to you."

"About betraying your country."

"No about who else you may have told."

"Well you could have done that without duct tape and kidnapping."

"I need to know if you discussed this with anyone. Lex, maybe Stiles."

"Why so you could go after them?"

"Terri your cooperation could mean the difference between your freedom, or more serious methods of interrogation."

Terri sat down "Will you be taking part in it, or just supervising."

"You are taking this too personally." Jin Kim came in and told Terri to listen to Joshua. "Terri you have come to me for advice many times. Please take it now. Who else have you talked to?"

"How can you still talk the way you always talk? How can you be you and still do this?"

"I am the same as yesterday."

"Then I didn't know you yesterday."

Kim called Joshua over and told him that Terri was a liability. Joshua made him promise not to kill Terri without talking to him first. He agreed, unless the CIA gets too close.

Joshua walked back to Terri. "Terri I'm trying to help you. Who did you discuss this with?"

Terri couldn't believe what was going on. She put her hand on her stomach. "You are already responsible for almost having Stiles killed in Iraq. Why would I tell you anything?"

"You don't understand."

"You're right Joshua I don't. I looked to you like a father. I can't believe you could stand here and expect me to trust you." Joshua left he knew he couldn't get anywhere with her right now. He had to figure out something.

Terri sat there looking around, she had to figure out a way to get out. She did something that had become a habit when she was scared she reached down to touch and look at the charms Stiles gave her, it always made her feel close to him. The bracelet wasn't there, she remembered leaving it in the trunk of the car. She prayed that Stiles would find it, and he would figure out what the J meant, she wished she had enough time to finish writing Joshua. She looked at her wedding band, and started to cry. She didn't even know if Stiles knew she was pregnant. She thought about the last thing Stiles did before he left, he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her. She felt very guilty about her response. "Really" If she could just have that moment back. If she could tell him how much she loves him too. She wondered if he knew that.

Stiles and Shelton drove back to Langley. Stiles didn't say much. He just held on to the bracelet and thought about Terri. He went straight into Gage's office. "She's alive. She scratched a J in the trunk of the car."

"Good, see Stiles Terri is a good agent. We'll find her she's leaving us clues. Why don't you go to OTS and see if you can help Haisley and Lex?" As soon as Stiles left Tom got on the phone with Quinn and reported what Stiles told him.

Shelton went to talk to Carl. They had been dating for a few months. "Gloria is there any word on Terri."

"No. Carl, I feel like not everyone here at the CIA is being as cooperative as they should be."

"I can't believe Stiles isn't doing everything in his power to find Terri. Do you know last fall she even lied to a Senate Committee for him."

"It's not Stiles. I get the feeling Stiles doesn't trust everyone here either." Shelton wanted to tell him about Terri and Stiles' relationship, but she wasn't ready to break her promise to Stiles. She was afraid there were already too many people lying to him. She didn't want to be added to the list.

Carl sat down he was beginning to think about how strange Gage has been acting. He didn't share this with Shelton just yet. He needed proof before he accused his boss. He truly admired Gage.

Stiles walked into OTS, he looked at Terri's desk and it was almost more than he could handle. Jackson walked up and put his hand on his shoulder. Stiles took a deep breath and asked. "Lex do you have anything?"

"No, I'm sorry Stiles. We'll find her. I know we will."

Joshua saw the pain in Stiles face. Stiles knew that Terri always talked to Joshua when something was bothering her. He walked in. "Joshua, can I talk to you?"

"Stiles we're all real busy trying to find Terri." he could see the pain in his face, he couldn't take knowing he was the cause of it.

"Joshua, please."

"Sit down."

"Maybe she told you something. I found this in the trunk of the car."

"An Italian charm bracelet."

"It's Terri's."

"Are you sure it's hers? Those bracelets are very popular."

"I bought her every charm on here. Each one has special meaning in our relationship."

"I hadn't talked to Terri since before the two of you left for Montreal."

"Thanks Joshua I just thought that maybe you knew something." Joshua wasn't sure how to read Stiles. He didn't know if Terri had told Stiles her suspicions and he was playing him, of if he was just wondering. As Stiles was walking out he turned around. "I'm sorry Joshua, you know Terri loved you like a father. I realize this is tough for you too."

"Stiles I know she loves you." Stiles almost told him about the baby and that they were married but Joshua's phone rang. "I'll be right there." Joshua hung up and started walking towards the door. "Excuse me Stiles. Quinn wants me in his office."

"Thanks Joshua." Joshua walked out of the office. He couldn't believe he just lied to Stiles. The man's heart was breaking but he couldn't tell him where Terri was.

When Joshua got upstairs to Quinn's office, both Gage and Quinn were waiting to question him. Gage started. "She carved J in the car. Is there any way Stiles can figure out its you?"

Quinn looked at him smugly,. "Tom you are getting ahead of yourself. Stiles believes it is where they were going to take her. Do you know how many places in this world start with a J? It will be months before he has exhausted all of the possibilities for that."

"Sir." Joshua was worried about Terri. "What about Lowell?"

"What about her?" Quinn asked.

"When are we going to get her out of there?"

Tom didn't like Quinn's next answer. "When and if we can do it without compromising 12 years of hard work."

Joshua hated that answer even more than Tom. He realized they weren't going to rescue Terri. The only thing Joshua could do was try to convince her to go along with him, and convince Kim that having two agents on the payroll would be better than one. It would be a while before he could get away and talk to Terri again.

Lex was looking into a partial fingerprint off of a gum wrapper found in the car. Joshua got mad at him and yelled at him about following orders. Holland was paying close attention. Joshua turned and apologized to him.

Holland and Joshua went into a meeting with Quinn, Gage and Carl. Stiles and Lex stormed into the meeting. The partial fingerprint came up with a match. William Yun, a trucker from Virginia. Gage told Stiles to follow up. He looked at Quinn, he couldn't help but wonder if this was going be trouble for them.

Lex apologized to Joshua for not following his orders. Joshua told him. "No Lex, you did the right thing." Joshua was now panicking. This was one of the agents from North Korea. They were getting too close, he didn't doubt for a second that they would kill Terri.

William Yun was now questioning Terri. He had her tied to a chair and kept asking her who she told. Terri ignored his questions and told him if he helped her she would tell them, and it would look good for him. "What do you think is going to happen when the CIA catches up to us?"

"What do you think is going to happen to you if the CIA catches up to us?" William Yun was now losing his patience he yelled at her. "Who else knows?" When Terri refused to answer he slapped her and Terri fell onto the floor.

The woman agent walked up to Terri as William left and helped her up. "He has a bad temper. Terri I really want to help you but you must help yourself. Please just tell us who else knows."

"Good cop, bad cop huh?"

Terri tried to convince the woman that Yun might try to run out on her, and that the FBI and CIA would be after them. She put semtex around Terri's neck. She told Terri that it would give her some mobility. She would have 12 hours to decide, she could help them or die. The choice was Terri's.

She left Terri alone to think. The only thing Terri could think about was Stiles and their baby she was carrying. She had to get out of this for her baby.

Jackson was beginning to put things together. He went to talk to Joshua and asked about Terri. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Before she went to Montreal."

"Not after?"

"No I had left early that day for my reading club."

"Has Holland questioned you?"

"Why?" Joshua asked nervously.

"He asked me about the J - Jackson."

"No." Jackson then asked him about the cobra venom and what Terri had been working on but Joshua was no help.

As Jackson was leaving he said. "Thanks Joshua." Jackson was beginning to think the J could have been for Joshua.

Stiles and Shelton arrived at William Yun's house. They were talking to his fiance. Stiles wasn't about to mince words. He let her know that sleeper agents can live someplace for years before they make their move, as he was telling her that the phone rang. William was on the phone she told him that two FBI Agents were there. Stiles grabbed the phone from her, but Yun had already hung up. Stiles was mad and frustrated.

It was a long ride back to Langley. They still had no idea where Terri was. Stiles took out the bracelet and looked at it. Shelton knew that right now he needed to talk about Terri, it was the only way to get his focus back on the mission. "Stiles you said you bought her all those charms?"

"Yes. Each one has something to do with us."

"Tell me about them."

Stiles began telling her about all the charms and their meanings. Stiles actually smiled as he told her. "The turkey, well.." Stiles paused and looked a her.

"for your first Thanksgiving together."

"that and it was Thanksgiving when I realized how much she meant to me." Stiles laughed as he remembered giving it to her. "I also told her that I had been really acting like a turkey, I almost lost her before we even started."

"But you got past that."

"Yeah." Stiles said quietly with a smile.

"And she married you didn't she?"

"Which bring us to the Elvis charm." Gloria looked at him funny. "You remember New Years Eve when we were sent to Vegas?" Shelton nodded, she was working with the CIA, on that mission. "We got married by an Elvis impersonator." Shelton started laughing. "Well when we find Terri, I think the two of us will owe you a dinner, you can come over and see the video."

Shelton wasn't sure how to approach him on this so she decided straight forward was best. "Stiles. I don't trust Quinn and I'm not really sure about Gage."

"Me either." being able to admit that for Stiles felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, and knowing that someone else felt the same way was a big relief. "The number of people I trust shrinks every time I walk into headquarters."

"Carl Reese and I have been dating. I know that you can trust him. He is really upset about what is happening."

"I don't know. He is Gage's right hand man."

"Lately he has been bothered by Gage turning to Quinn and not him for things he should be involved in."

"He told you that?"

"I told you, we've been dating. You share things bothering you with Terri don't you?"

"Yeah, look when we get back I'll talk to Carl."

Lex kept looking through the tapes from the airport. He found when the car pulled in but no sign of Terri. Jackson was sitting with him and spotted a truck that was leaving 15 minutes after the car carrying Terri pulled in. They found the name of the truck. By-ways trucking. It was the company William Yun worked for. They now realized that they didn't fly Terri out of there, they drove her out.

William Yun and the girl were talking. He was upset that his cover was blown. As Terri was listening to them she knew it must have been Stiles. She knew in her heart he was trying to find her. Terri didn't know what to do. She got up and walked out of the barn, maybe the necklace wasn't really a bomb.

She kept walking and heard the beeping of the semtex around her neck get faster. She heard the girl yell. "A few more steps and you will blow your head off."

Terri stopped and just froze. Joshua grabbed her "Terri please, please." Terri looked at Joshua and he could see the fear in her eyes, as well as her anger and hatred towards him. He put his hands on Terri's shoulders and walked her back to the barn. The beeping slowed to its normal pace. All Terri wanted was to get back to Stiles.

Joshua was mad at them for letting her walk out there. Terri went and sat down. Joshua asked for a few minutes alone with Terri, after they left Joshua walked over and sat by her. Terri looked at him and asked, "Why? Just tell me why."

Joshua began to explain to Terri about his second wife. She worked for OTS. She was taking drugs. She blew an operation in Europe. Jin Kim came to Joshua and said he would keep it quiet for some small information. When it got really bad, Kim gave him the money for Laurel to go through rehab. When she found out how Joshua paid for it she left him.

Joshua tried to explain that he believes Kim wants to make North Korea a democracy. Terri couldn't believe it. "Joshua, you must of thought I was expendable, or you wouldn't have had me picked up."

"Terri, I'm trying to help you. Please believe me."

For a brief second Terri saw the Joshua she knew. "Joshua, Stiles and I are married. The night you kidnapped me. I. . I found out I was pregnant. Joshua. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to my baby. Don't do this to Stiles."

"Terri, just cooperate. I want to help you. Please."

"Joshua I don't think they will let me go even if I did talk to them." She looked down at her wedding ring. "When its all over, please tell Stiles that I loved him very much, and I'm sorry about our baby." Terri was crying and walked away from Joshua he didn't know what to say.

Joshua went to meet Kim. He was very mad about the explosives around her neck. Kim told him that they won't kill Terri. They will take her to North Korea. He promised Joshua she would be treated well. The plan was to take her that night.

Lex was working frantically on his computer trying to find something. Stiles sat there holding Terri's bracelet, remembering everything in their lives, and thinking about the baby Terri was carrying. Jackson was thinking. "Lex was there anything else Terri was researching?"

"No, but when she was leaving she asked the name of the bookstore Joshua goes to, but I wouldn't qualify that as research."

Both Jackson and Stiles had the same thought. Terri was going to see Joshua. Did she see him before she was kidnapped? Terri called Holland and said she needed to see him. Joshua had told both of them that he hadn't seen Terri since before Montreal. Was he lying? Why? Did Terri find out Joshua was the mole?

Jackson's first stop was Carl's office. He asked about the Church Committee and the cobra venom. Carl told him that it was very expensive and there had been rumors that someone couldn't bear to destroy it. "It is possible that someone in OTS still has it."

Jackson hated what that meant. J could have very well been for Joshua. Jackson left and walked into Quinn's office.

Stiles came in to talk to Carl. "Sir do you have a minute?"

"Sure Stiles. Is there any news?"

"No. Sir Agent Shelton told me the two of you have been dating." Carl looked at him he was curious about where he was going with this. "Well, she said that I could trust you. Can I?"

"Yes Stiles you can. Sit down."

"Something isn't right. I'm not sure what it is. Tom Gage, his brother is married to my mother. He's my uncle. This is really hard for me to say, but I don't trust him. He's not the same as he always was."

"I've noticed that too." Carl also was saddened by this fact.

"Carl. Terri is my wife." Carl was shocked by this revelation. "She's pregnant. I found the pregnancy test when I went home to change. Carl, I need to find her, them."

"Stiles I personally promise you that I will do everything to find her." He could tell what Stiles was thinking. "This won't leave this room. I don't want Tom to know that I have doubts about him either."

Stiles thanked him, he really believe that he could trust Carl. The only people Stiles truly trusted were, Jackson, Lex, Shelton and Carl. These were the ones he knew would help him find his wife.

Jackson sat down with Quinn and told him he suspected Joshua as the mole and believed he was involved in Terri's disappearance. Quinn put him off, Jackson told him "With or without you I am going to Mr. Holland and Director Gage with this information."

Quinn looked at him smugly and said. "Actually you're not." He opened the door and Joshua walked in. Jackson looked at them both, he didn't know what to think.

Quinn explained that 12 years earlier Joshua told him he was approached by the North Koreans. Quinn told him what to do. "Most of the information was bad, but enough was good to keep him in their good graces."

Joshua began to explain. "Terri came to my book club, before I knew where she was going with it she accused me. The book club was a meeting place, it is under surveillance. I had her picked up so I could keep control."

"You know where Terri is?"

"I've been trying to get her out."

Jackson began thinking about it. "All of the missions the mole compromised."

Quinn told him. "Some things were to protect North Korea's assets."

After talking for a while Quinn explained that through Kim they could run North Korean Intelligence. Jackson finally asked the question. "What about Terri?"

Joshua said "I'm going back, I'm going to try to get her out."

Quinn said. "No, its to risky, we'll try to extract her from North Korea later."

"I'm not going to let them take her."

"I will not allow you to undo 12 years of work."

"Funny that's the same thing Kim said."

Jackson couldn't believe it. Actually the sad part was that he could believe Quinn was capable of anything. "Does Gage know about this?"

"Of course, he's known all along."

"And he deliberately kept Holland in the dark." Quinn just looked at him.

Gage was in his office with Holland. He told Holland he was sending him to Berlin to look into a problem with Germany not sharing intelligence. Holland couldn't believe it. "But sir, I'm so close to finding the mole."

"I need you to leave tonight. This is top priority. It involves an Al Queda cell."

"But."

"It will only be for a few months. Good luck Mr. Holland."

When he closed the door Carl asked, "Sir, with Terri being missing, and Holland closing in on the mole, do you really think it's a good idea to send Holland away."

"Holland is just blowing steam. Holland has never been close to finding the mole and he never will be. I think we will do better without him here. Carl, you don't think Terri is the mole do you? That is what Holland is thinking. He is only hurting our chances."

Carl walked out of the office. He didn't believe Gage. He took out his phone and called Shelton.

Jackson brought Joshua into a room. "Joshua I want to talk to you about your plan to rescue Terri."

"I really don't have much time."

As Joshua walked in he was face to face with Stiles. Joshua had never seen such rage and anger in Stiles eyes, he was scared. Jackson knew that look all too well from Mexico. "You told him."

"Yes" Jackson answered

"Good."

Stiles grabbed Joshua and pinned him to the wall. "Good! You son-of-a-bitch. You knew where she was, all this time." Joshua was scared, although Jackson believed they could trust Joshua to help save Terri, he let Stiles have his say. "If anything happens to my wife or baby... You will pay. Do you understand? Tell me where she is?" Joshua didn't answer, Stiles pushed him against the wall. "Now!"

"Stiles, they have explosives around her neck."

"Tell me where my wife is."

"Stiles, Terri loves you just as much as you love her. If you go running in there by yourself, the first thing they will do is kill Terri." Joshua took a deep breath. "She wanted me to tell you she loves you and is sorry about the baby."

"She didn't lose the baby, did she?"

"No. Stiles she is sure they are going to kill her. They promised me they would take care of her in North Korea. I'm not about to let them take her there. I don't care what Quinn or Gage says." Stiles heart sank as his fears were confirmed his uncle knew all along where Terri was, he was willing to sacrifice her.

"Stiles Joshua has a plan." Stiles let go of him Joshua could see the pain in his eyes, it was the same pain he saw in Terri's earlier that day.

"I want to go in alone. Once I get her out of the semtex, I will release this paralytic agent. Everyone in the room, including myself will be immobilized."

"That's where you come in. If there are any guards you can take care of them."

Stiles walked over to Jackson. "He could kill us all. Do you trust him?" Jackson nodded yes. Stiles immediately got read to go, he didn't even think about calling Shelton or Carl. He just followed Joshua to the farm.

Joshua walked into the barn. "Terri, the hard part is almost over."

"If your friends are going to kill me, I'd prefer to know about it."

Joshua's phone rang, it was Quinn. "Shelton tracked Yun's car to a farm in Virginia. You need to warn Kim."

"Ok."

"Joshua, you disobeyed my direct order. You're there aren't you." Joshua didn't answer him, he told them they needed to get out of there.

William Yun told Kim that he decided not to go with them. "You're cover was destroyed, you have no choice."

"I'm staying." With that Kim took out a gun and shot him.

"Lets go everyone in the car."

Joshua walked over to Terri. "Its going to be ok. Trust me." Terri looked at him with such disgust. Terri grabbed a gun from one of the guards and held it to Joshua's neck.

"You better take this damn thing off from around my neck. You won't just be blowing me up, you'll lose your biggest asset." A shot rang out from across the barn and Terri fell down, just as Stiles reached the door.

Joshua looked at him and released the paralytic. In seconds everyone in the barn was laying on the ground. Stiles ran in the barn and straight to Terri's side.


	18. Chapter 18 Sorting it Out

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part deals with Our Man in Washington.

A/N Thank you for the review Liz. Don't worry there is plenty more. This part is almost done then I'll start posting the last part of the trilogy, The Past Comes Round Again.

Chapter 18

As Stiles held Terri in his arms, he heard the sirens. He looked up to see Shelton, Carl and Jackson.

Carl asked. "What the hell happened?"

"Terri was shot. We need to get her help."

Jackson ran to Terri and Stiles. "The bullet is in her stomach."

"God, you've got to do something, the baby."

Shelton sat down with Stiles and tried to stop the bleeding. "Stiles I called for the ambulance, they'll be here in just a few minutes." Stiles just sat there touching Terri's stomach and kissing her.

He quietly whispered through his tears. "I'm so sorry Terri. I love you. Please just hold on."

Carl and Jackson were talking on the other side of the barn, they needed to figure out what to do and fast. "Carl, are you going to let them take Joshua?"

"Not yet. We need to clean up this scene." Carl and Jackson brought Kim and the others to a truck and drove them away. They took Joshua with them also. Shelton stayed with Stiles. "Gloria, we'll catch up with you later." Carl told her as they were leaving, she nodded. "Take care of them."

They had barely left when the ambulance pulled up. "Stiles, let them take care of her." she told him as she gently pulled him away from Terri. Gloria continued to talk to Stiles in a calm and soothing voice. "They're going to help her." Stiles was never so scared in his life. He wasn't sure if she was unconscious from the paralytic or the bullet. They put her in the ambulance, Stiles rode in back with her and Shelton rode in the front seat. She kept looking back at him and Terri. She asked the driver "Is she going to make it?"

"Probably, but its hard to tell about the baby." Shelton knew that Stiles would be distraught if he lost either of them.

Carl and Jackson brought everyone to a safe house in Fairfax. They tied up Kim and his friends. About 30 minutes after Joshua had released the paralytic they came to. Joshua's first concern was Terri. "Did she make it? Please tell me Stiles saved her."

Carl was disgusted with Joshua as well as Quinn and Gage. "We don't know. They were bringing her to the hospital." Carl pointed his finger in Joshua's face. "Did you know she is pregnant?" Joshua put his head down and nodded yes. "So help me God, if anything happens to either Terri or that baby, you won't have to worry about what Stiles is going to do to you. There won't be anything left when I get done." Carl walked away. Joshua wanted to explain, but decided it wouldn't do any good.

Jackson just looked at Joshua he had no idea what to say to him. Even though in the end he tried to save Terri, he couldn't forget Terri wouldn't be in this trouble if it weren't for him. Jackson followed Carl into the other room where they were holding Kim. Kim was confused as to what was going on. "Who are you?"

"My name is Carl Reese. I am the Deputy Director of the CIA."

Kim knew this was going to be a problem. He didn't know that Joshua Nankin was a double agent. Joshua watched through a two way mirror as Carl began the interrogation.

At Langley Quinn walked into Gage's office. He only knew that Joshua went to the farm, he didn't know about Terri or Stiles. "I think Joshua did something stupid."

"What?"

"He went to the farm. When I called to tell him the FBI was closing in I heard them talking."

"Why did he do that? Why would he risk everything?"

"I told you they were planning on taking Terri to North Korea. He was determined to save her."

Tom began to get nervous. "Robert, what is going on around here? We need to do some serious damage control. Have you seen Jackson, Stiles or Carl around?"

"No I haven't this is strange." Neither one of them could figure out what was going on. They would find out soon enough.

Back at the hospital, Terri was rushed into emergency surgery. Stiles called Helen and his mother to tell them that Terri was hurt. He couldn't tell them everything, but he wanted them both there.

Shelton and Stiles sat in the waiting area. Gloria saw Stiles was still holding the charm bracelet, she looked at the charms, she wanted to try and get Stiles to talk. "That one is the same as your ring."

"Terri and I chose those for our wedding rings for two reasons." he looked at his ring and thought about the meaning. "Its an Irish Claddagh ring. I won't go into the whole history of it, but the hearts represents love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty."

"That's really beautiful Stiles. I never knew what it meant. What was the 2nd reason?"

"Terri's father was Irish and so is my mother, I grew up in Ireland. Nobody would suspect that they were our wedding rings."

"That was a great idea."

"A. B! Where's Terri?" Helen Fremont came running up to Stiles.

"Mom, she is in surgery." Helen looked at Shelton, it was as if Stiles already knew what she was thinking, who was this woman sitting with her son-in-law? "This is Agent Shelton from the FBI she helped me find Terri."

Helen was so grateful that she hugged her, "Thank you Agent Shelton, thank you for finding my little girl."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Gloria took Stiles hand. "Stiles, I need to go do the paperwork. Call me on my cell as soon as you know something."

Stiles gave her a hug. "Thank you. I'll call as soon as we know something." Stiles sat down with Helen. "I guess you want to know exactly what is going on."

"Yes."

"Terri was coming home from work and she was kidnapped from her car."

"Why? Why would someone do this to Terri?"

"I don't know, because she is with the State Department, they brought the FBI right in."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I was working on the investigation also. I should have called. I didn't want you to worry. I just wanted to find her."

Helen put her arms around Stiles. "I know. It's going to be ok."

Stiles looked at Helen, she needed to know about the baby. He knew how much she wanted to be a grandmother. "Mom, there is something else. Terri is pregnant."

"How far along? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She found out the other day, the day she was kidnapped, she didn't even tell me. I went home to get something from the house, and found the test."

"Is the baby ok?"

"We don't know." Stiles and Helen sat there quietly for a while. Stiles didn't know what to say. He began thinking about the baby. He hadn't thought about when it was conceived, all of a sudden it came to him. It must have been the night in Mexico City, after they killed Andrei. Was this his payback? He told Jackson he was going to hell. Was this the hell he would have to live through? Was he going to have to live without Terri and the baby, his baby? Stiles didn't want to cry but a tear rolled down his cheek. Helen looked at him and hugged him as he cried.

Carl began his interrogation of Kim. "We know that the CIA had a mole giving you information. Who is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Carl pulled out his file. He began citing all of the operations blown by the mole. "We had a mission to Iraq just last fall. Our mission was compromised. We know that the mole gave you the information. Now all we want to know is who that is." Kim looked at him and didn't answer. "Understand one thing Mr. Kim, we will find out who betrayed our fellow agents and our country with or without your help. It might be to your benefit if you decided to cooperate with us."

"Iraq. What makes you think we care about Iraq?"

Carl threw a picture on the table, it was of Kim and Saddam Hussein. "Your buddy Saddam is hiding out right now. We know that you were involved in selling arms and nuclear weapons to Hussein."

"You have no proof. You don't even know what you are talking about."

"We'll see." was all Carl said as he walked out of the room. Now it was time for him to sit there and think. After Carl left Jackson walked in, he put a semtex necklace like the one that was around Terri's neck on Kim's. He didn't say anything as he walked out. Kim just sat there in silence he needed to figure a way out.

Tom and Robert were sitting in Tom's office trying to find out what happened. Shelton walked in. "Terri is dying in the hospital. Stiles is with her." Carl had sent her to Gage's office, he wanted to see what their reactions were.

Tom felt a small pang of guilt. "What happened?"

"They shot her."

Quinn had to fight hard to hide a smile. "Well, I guess our mole finally killed an agent. Tom we really need to work extra hard at finding him or her. I assume this proves Mr. Holland wrong. Terri Lowell was not the mole."

"It's really a shame Miss Lowell was a fantastic agent. She will be missed." Tom's phone rang, it was his brother Dave. "Dave is everything ok?"

"We're on our way into Washington, I'm on the plane now. Its going to land in an hour could you pick us up. We need to get to the hospital to see A. B. and Terri. He called to say she was shot."

"I heard that she was in bad shape and dying." Dave's heart sank. He knew this must be ripping his stepson to pieces. "I'll pick you up." Tom wrote down the flight information. Dave hung up and told Hannah what Tom had heard, he put his arms around his wife as she cried.

It was important in their plan that Tom and Quinn not suspect that they knew of their involvement. Jackson and Carl went to the hospital. Stiles and Helen were still frantically waiting for news about Terri. Stiles introduced them to Helen and they sat together. Stiles was doing his best not to fall apart in front of Helen. He knew how hard this was and he needed to be strong for her.

When Hannah walked in and Stiles saw his mother, he couldn't control it anymore. As Hannah held him he cried like a baby. Dave put his arms around them both. Stiles loved both of them, when he finally was able to get some control back he looked to see Uncle Tom standing there. The anger he felt towards him could no longer be contained. "You bastard. This is all your fault." He punched Tom and knocked him to the ground.

Dave looked at Hannah and quickly got in between his brother and son. "Stiles what are you talking about?"

"Ask your brother." Stiles turned and walked away. Jackson followed him, trying to calm him down.

Carl knew this wasn't the time for Gage to know what they knew. "Mr. Gage, I think what Stiles was talking about was that since Terri was with the State Department, all agencies were immediately called in. I think Stiles was just thinking we should have been able to find her sooner."

Tom looked at Carl, "Dave this is my Deputy Director at the CIA, Carl Reese. He was working with the FBI to find Terri. I'm sure that is what Stiles was talking about." Tom made a mental note to thank him later.

Jackson explained to Stiles, "Right now, don't make any waves. We have Kim and his buddies in a safe house. Carl wants to get enough information to hang Quinn and Gage. Right now just play nice. Concentrate on Terri."

"What about Joshua?"

"Stiles he is sick about it. He wants to make it up to Terri. He doesn't care about Quinn or Tom. He is ready to do whatever we need him to."

"Too little, too late." Stiles told him disgusted.

Stiles and Jackson walked out as the doctor came down from surgery. "Mr. Stiles. She is going to be fine. We repaired the damage from the bullet. She is very lucky, the bullet missed the uterus. The baby should be fine too." Stiles took a deep breath.

"Can I see her?"

"She is still in recovery. Probably in about 30 or 40 minutes." Stiles hugged Helen and Hannah. He was so relieved that she was going to be ok.

Hannah looked at him. "Did he say baby?"

"Ma, I didn't get a chance to tell you. We're going to have a baby. We just found out. Terri doesn't even know that I know." Stiles explained about finding the test.

Tom didn't know what to think. Terri knew Joshua was the mole, if she says anything, his career would be over. Carl looked at his mentor and realized that he was tainted by Quinn. Tom Gage and Robert Quinn were exactly alike. This saddened Carl. He didn't want to betray his boss, but he knew for sure what he had to do.

When Terri was finally brought to a room everyone felt Stiles should go see her first. Stiles walked in and Terri couldn't help but smile, even though she was in pain. Stiles looked at her. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Terri. I love you. I'm sorry about everything I said and the way I acted in Montreal."

"I'm the one that's sorry. I love you. I was so afraid I wouldn't get to tell you that again." Stiles put his arms around her. "Stiles I don't know if you know. I found out I was pregnant before I got called in by Holland."

"I found the test." a worried look came over her face. "Don't worry the baby is going to be fine." tears started to flow. Stiles kissed her forehead. "There's no reason to cry, everything is ok now."

"Stiles we still need to talk out what happened in Montreal, but not now, not here." Stiles nodded, he really felt like that didn't matter anymore. He felt like his jealousy over Brian was stupid, he blamed himself for leaving Terri alone. It they hadn't been fighting he would have gone with her to headquarters and could have stopped the whole thing. "What about Joshua?" Terri was still very hurt by his betrayal.

"Terri, Joshua has been acting as a double agent for the past 12 years."

"Double agent?"

"Under the orders of Quinn and Gage." Terri looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe what he was telling her. "Terri, he disobeyed their orders to rescue you. We never would have been able to save you or the baby without his help."

"Gage and Quinn?" Stiles nodded. Terri was afraid to ask but she needed to know. "What were the orders?"

Stiles hated telling her but he couldn't lie to her. "To let them take you to North Korea, they would try to rescue when and if they could sometime in the future." Terri started to cry. "Terri, they will pay for this. Carl, is going to see to it."

"Carl?"

"Terri he was one of the few people I could trust. Joshua released some paralytic in the barn. I came in and rescued you. Carl and Jackson took Kim and all his friends to a safe house." Stiles started to laugh when he remembered what Jackson had told him. "They put the semtex around Kim's neck." Terri smiled. "They are going to pay, don't worry." Stiles kissed her "If I don't get Helen and my mom in here, they're going to kill us."

Stiles walked to the door and opened it. Helen of course ran straight to Terri's side. "How's my baby?"

"I'm ok mom." Hannah ran to the other side of the bed. "Hi, you came all the way from Ireland?"

"We caught the first plane as soon as A. B. called."

Dave walked up and said hi to Terri, but then walked back and stood by Stiles. They listened as the three of them began making plans for the baby. After a long while Carl and Jackson walked in. "Excuse me, we need to talk to Mrs. Stiles for just a few minutes to finalize our reports." Hannah and Helen kissed Terri goodbye. "Mr. Stiles you can stay." When they were gone, Carl kissed Terri on the cheek. "Thank God you're okay. You had us pretty worried." Terri smiled at him. "Terri I'm so sorry about everything that happened. We're going to get enough information from Jin Kim to hang Tom and Robert. I promise you."

"Carl, why? Why did they do all of this?"

"Robert and Tom wanted to control North Korean Intelligence. Kim is next in line to lead it. Terri it's important right now that Tom and Robert don't know that we are on to them."

Terri nodded, she still couldn't believe it, "They were really going to let them take me to North Korea?"

Carl put his head down, he was very embarrassed by that. "I'm afraid that they were."

Stiles took Terri's hand in his. "It's ok now Honey, they are going to pay."

Tom walked in "Who is going to pay?"

"Joshua and his North Korean friends when I get my hands on them." Stiles told him.

"Oh. Yes of course they are all going to pay. Terri, I promise you. I will personally see to it." Tom was relieved, he was afraid that they knew about his involvement. All of the others in the room were sickened by his lies.

Stiles knew what he had to do, and it was very hard for him. "Uncle Tom. I'm sorry about out there."

"It's ok. I know how much stress you've been under. I'm just glad Carl was there. Thank you Carl, for covering for the agency out there."

"Well Sir, we don't want to blow Stiles or Terri's covers." calling this traitor Sir was truly hurting Carl. "Stiles was just mad. I think we should leave them alone. They've been through hell." Carl and Jackson both walked up to Terri and kissed her goodbye she smiled at them and thanked them. When Tom went to kiss her she forced a smile, and thanked him also.

After they left, Stiles sat on the bed again. "I can't believe he is acting like he did nothing wrong. Stiles was he always like that?"

"No. That's what hurts me most about it. Terri I loved the man when I was growing up." Terri could tell how much it hurt him, and squeezed his hand. "But, what he did to you, our baby and my country... he is going to pay for all of it. I swear if its the last thing I do."

"Stiles lets not talk about him." he nodded. "What are we going to name our baby? If its a boy, I would like to name him Jr."

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on."

"No." They both started laughing. "I told you that you have to guess, and you will never be able to."

Helen's house is pretty close to the hospital, so she asked Dave and Hannah to stay with her. They all went to Helen's to get settled in. Dave didn't like the way Tom was acting, he had a feeling he was hiding something. He didn't believe Stiles would have gone after him like that just because he thought the CIA should have found her sooner.

Tom headed back to Langley to talk to Robert. He wanted to see if they found Joshua or Jin Kim yet, and let him know that Jackson must not have told Carl or Stiles that Joshua was a double agent.

Robert didn't believe it. He was going to keep a very close watch on Carl, Jackson and Stiles. He wasn't about to lose everything because of them.

Carl headed to the safe house for the next round of interrogations. Jackson headed back to Langley to take care of a few things there.

At Langley word was quickly spreading about Joshua being the mole. They now knew that Terri was alive and married to Stiles, which really explained a lot to everyone. They also knew that Terri was pregnant and could have lost her baby. Morale was at an all time low.

Lex was in shock. If Joshua could betray Terri, he knew that he couldn't trust him either. This hurt Lex deeply. Terri, Joshua and him were, he thought, good friends. He couldn't believe the betrayal of Joshua. He sat back and remembered how Joshua pushed Terri and Stiles to get together. Lex remembered right before Stiles went to Iraq, Joshua was teasing Terri about saying goodbye, and telling her Stiles liked her. That was a mission that the mole, Joshua, sabotaged. He couldn't believe that Joshua could be that cruel, he was pushing her into a relationship and knew that Stiles could have been killed because he gave the information to the North Koreans.

He was very concerned about Terri. He decided he could no longer work for these people. Lex began to pack up his personal things. He thought about Terri, while he did have a crush on her when they first started working together, she quickly became like a big sister to him. He could always talk to her about anything. Stiles, he was Lex's best friend. Lex was happy that the two of them were married now. Lex had just finished packing up his desk and was walking out when Jackson showed up.

"Mr. Haisley, is it true? Joshua was the mole? He knew where Terri was that whole time?"

"Yes, Lex but there was more to it."

"I'm out of here, I can't work for people like that."

"Lex, I need you to trust me. I...Terri and Stiles need your help." Lex stopped and listened as Jackson explained everything to him. That Joshua was a double agent, and Quinn and Gage were behind the whole thing. Lex agreed to do whatever they needed.

Quinn found out that Jackson was in the building and summoned him to his office. He immediately started questioning him. "Have you told anyone?"

"No I haven't"

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to take my word for it." Jackson knew that he had to turn it back onto Quinn. "I'm sure you're disappointed that Terri is alive."

"That's low, Mr. Haisley. Miss Lowell is one of my best agents. Of course I didn't want her dead."

"You could have fooled me."

"Are you planning to quit again?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction Mr. Quinn." Jackson walked out the door, but not before leaving a bug under the desk.

Lex walked into the Director's office. "Sir, do you have a minute."

"Sure Lex. Come on in. Sit down."

"Sir, I heard about Joshua, I'm not sure I can continue to work here."

"Lex, I don't like what Joshua did. He will pay for it believe me. I know that you and Terri are close. I hope you will stay, I'm planning on making her the head of OTS. You know that she is pregnant. I don't want her to take any unnecessary chances, and a desk job would be safest for her and the baby."

Lex couldn't believe the way Gage sat there and lied. He almost got her killed. "Terri, will be the new head of OTS."

"Yes, but please don't say anything yet. I haven't even discussed it with her. I just don't want you to leave. You are a valuable asset to this agency. I'm hoping you will want to work for Terri."

"Yes Sir. Don't worry I won't say anything, and I will stay and work for Terri." Lex shook hands with Tom, before he left, he put a bug under Tom's desk. Both Jackson and Lex knew that it wasn't enough. Robert an Tom could talk anywhere the next part was up to Stiles, and they didn't realize how easy it would be.

Kay was really feeling bad for Stiles and Terri. She was glad that Terri was going to be okay. She realized how hard it must have been for him and wanted to help him. She called Stiles and invited him, Hannah, Dave and Helen for dinner. Stiles accepted on behalf of everyone.

Part of the way into dinner, Stiles excused himself to use the bathroom, while he was gone he went into the master bedroom and planted bugs in every one of Tom's suits. No matter where he went, they would be able to hear him.

Dinner was hard for Stiles. He had to act like everything was fine between him and Tom. Jackson told him if he could pull it off he would personally nominate him for best actor award.

After dinner Stiles went to see how Terri was doing. Lex was with her, Stiles wanted to make sure that someone he trusted was always with Terri if he had to leave. "Stiles, I can't believe what's going on."

"Me either."

"Gage said that he plans on making Terri the head of OTS, so that I wouldn't quit."

"I can't believe I had to sit there and play nice with him through dinner."

Terri knew how hard it was and held his hand. "But you did it?"

"Yes and I got the bugs in each of his suits." Lex left so that Terri and Stiles could have some time alone. "They're going to hang themselves."

"I know. Stiles I don't really care what happens to them. I only care about us and this baby." she took Stiles hand and placed it on her stomach, he couldn't help but smile. She wanted Stiles to switch his focus, it was hard because he still felt guilty for not being there when she needed him.

Lex, Jackson and Carl met at the safe house to listen to the bugs and see what was being planned. Carl's biggest fear was that Terri's life was still in danger.

Joshua felt bad when he saw Lex. "Lex I can explain."

"Joshua I know about the double agent thing. But that was Terri. How could you do that?"

"Lex they would have killed her that night. I had to convince them that she probably talked to someone else. It was the only way I could keep her alive."

"You almost got Stiles killed in Iraq."

"Lex."

"Joshua I'm not sure there is anything you could say to make me change my mind right now." Joshua sat down and put his head in his hands. He thought to himself that Terri would never forgive him. He couldn't believe how much he blew it.

After another restless night of trying to sleep without Terri by his side, Stiles got ready to go to the hospital. When he walked into Terri's room the doctor was there. "Hey Doc. When can I bring her home?"

"Now."

"Now? Really?"

"Yes, I think its time. Terri and your baby are both doing great. Mr. Stiles I do expect you to spoil her rotten and wait on her."

"Doc you let me take her home and I will cater to her every whim."

"You have a deal Mr. Stiles."

Stiles shook hands with him. "Thank you Doc. I appreciate everything you've done for them." The doctor nodded as he walked out.

Stiles walked over to Terri's bed and kissed her. "I can't wait to get home."

"I can't wait for you to be home. I haven't been able to sleep without you there."

"Really?"

"Terri, I can't function without you. Haven't you figured that out yet?" she smiled at him and gently touched his cheek. "Oh by the way, as soon as you are feeling up to it, we owe Gloria Shelton a dinner. I promised her she could see the Elvis wedding video."

"Gloria Shelton?" Terri was surprised she knew about the Elvis wedding in Vegas. "Should I be jealous or thank her?" Terri teased him, and Stiles tensed up. Stiles hadn't forgotten that his jealousy over Brian was the reason Terri was kidnapped. Terri noticed this and decided when they got home, they would talk through it. "Stiles I'm only kidding." Stiles faked a smile. He didn't know how to deal with the guilt.

"Thank her. Terri, I don't think I could have made it without her help. She listened to me talking about us, it was the only way I made it through. I was going crazy looking for you." Terri realized what how hard it must have been for him. She was grateful that Gloria was there for him. "Did I forget to mention we'll have to invite Carl with her?" Terri looked at him puzzled. "They've been dating for a few months now. She's the one that convinced me I could trust Carl. I didn't know who to trust." Stiles stopped talking, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Why the hell are we sitting here talking about this? They said I could take you home." Terri started laughing.

Terri got dressed and Stiles wheeled her out to his car, picked her up and put her in the car. "Stiles I can do this myself."

"No you can't. I promised the Doc I would spoil you." He kissed her as he put her in the car. "And that's exactly what I plan on doing." He held her hand all the way home. He couldn't believe she was finally coming home with him. He had already decided he was going to make it up to her.

While listening to the bug. Jackson heard Quinn talking on the phone. "Yes I heard that Mrs. Stiles was released from the hospital this morning. I think we need to pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Stiles. Pick me up in 20 minutes."

Jackson immediately called Carl. Carl and Gloria headed straight to see Terri and Stiles. They wanted to be there when Quinn showed up.

Stiles was surprised when he opened the door. "Gloria, Carl. I know I promised you a dinner when I got Terri home, but could you give us a few days?"

Gloria laughed as Carl started to explain. "Quinn is on his way over." So many things ran through Stiles' head. He wanted to strangle him for what he did to Terri. "Stiles. Stiles."

Stiles finally came out of his thought. "Carl, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what he wants?"

"Yes."

Gloria thought that they needed to talk. "Mind if I go up and say hi to Terri?" Stiles nodded and told her which room she was in. Gloria also realized how bad Stiles was feeling about what happened to Terri. She wanted to see if she could help.

Gloria knocked on Terri's door. "Terri, it's Gloria Shelton. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Gloria walked in and sat down on the bed next to Terri. "Gloria, I want to thank you for helping Stiles."

"Terri, I don't know the whole story. He just said you guys had a fight, he went for a jog. I know he blames himself for what happened." Terri nodded, she also knew that. "Look Terri, we don't really know each other, so I don't expect you to tell me what happened, but if you want to talk? Carl and Stiles are getting ready for Quinn to show up. Stiles doesn't want him to bother you right now. So you're kind of stuck with me for a while."

Terri smiled, "Actually, I would love to have someone to talk to about this. I don't want Stiles to feel guilty, but the things he said while we were in Montreal hurt me." Terri proceeded to confide in Gloria about the whole fight and the comments both made over Brian. It felt good for Terri to talk about it. "I'm not sure what he was thinking. Did he really think I would sleep with someone else? My ex did that to me, I could never do that. I know all about that pain. I would never hurt him like that. I love him too much."

"You need to ask him what he was thinking. Terri, if you don't this will always be in between you. Causing both of you pain." The doorbell rang. "That's Quinn. We'll just stay up here and let Stiles and Carl handle it."

Stiles walked over to the door. "Mr. Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I brought flowers for Mrs. Stiles. I came to make sure we have everything clear." Quinn walked in an saw Carl there. "Carl what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I came to see how Terri was doing." Carl started walking towards the door. "Stiles tell Terri I stopped by when she wakes up, and I hope she is feeling better.

"Of course. Thanks for coming by."

Now Stiles would try to find out exactly what Quinn was up to. He knew Terri would be okay, Gloria was up there with her, which was exactly Carl and Gloria's plan. They knew Quinn could not be trusted.

Joshua, Lex and Jackson were listening. Carl had brought over a bug for Stiles to wear. They were hoping Quinn would be reckless and say something they could use against him.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part is after Our Man in Washington.

Chapter 19

"So, umm Terri is sleeping. The doctors say she needs lots of rest. Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you." Quinn was trying to feel Stiles out, did he know the whole story or not. "Have you heard from Mr. Nankin?"

"Why in the world would he call me? He is a traitor. He kidnapped my wife. Almost got her and my unborn baby killed." Quinn noticed the anger and rage in Stiles' eyes.

"He did help you find her didn't he?" Quinn wondered exactly what Joshua told him.

Stiles turned his back to Quinn, "Joshua may have been trying to ease his guilty conscience, but I have no interest in anything he has to say, and neither does Terri." Stiles tried to get something out of him. "Why do you care?"

"The man betrayed his country and this agency, I had sworn to get the mole and I will."

"Are you afraid of Nankin?" Quinn began to squirm. Even though he was enjoying it, Stiles needed to let him off the hook. "Look Mr. Quinn, we both know Joshua probably has the goods on you. I really don't care what happens to him. I have no loyalty to him. Do you want me to go after him?"

"You?"

"Yes me. My loyalty is to the agency and my country. You gave me this job. If not for this job, I would have never found Terri. Look, when you brought me in, you said I was going to be your man. Your go to guy. I'll find Joshua for you." Quinn was surprised by this. He was beginning to believe that Joshua and Jackson didn't say anything. He always liked and trusted Stiles. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You tell me the truth about why you want Nankin so bad."

Quinn was careful in what he said. "Several years ago Joshua's ex-wife was involved in a failed mission. I suspect she was involved with the North Koreans and pulled in Joshua. If this is how it happened we need to find out and stop him. That was almost 12 years ago. Joshua and his ex have been selling out this agency for 12 years. It started under my watch. I don't like betrayal by my staff. I hired Joshua."

"What happened to his ex?"

"I don't know. Joshua might be protecting her."

"Sir, let me know if you find anything out about Joshua. I'm going to take care of Terri tonight and first thing tomorrow I'll get on finding Joshua."

"Good Mr. Stiles. I'm glad that I could count on you." Stiles and Quinn shook hands. Quinn still wasn't positive he could trust Stiles, but knew that he would be able to use Stiles' love for Terri, just as he used Joshua's love for his ex-wife. Stiles would do whatever he wanted in order to protect Terri and Quinn knew it.

When Quinn walked out, Stiles went upstairs. "Hey Gorgeous." Terri smiled at him. "Gloria, thank you for being here."

"Your welcome Stiles. Do you think Quinn believed you?"

"I hope so." The doorbell rang, "That must be Carl." Stiles went downstairs to open the door.

Gloria took Terri's hand. "Talk to Stiles about what happened. It will make the two of you stronger." Terri smiled and nodded at her.

Carl walked into the bedroom. "Terri, its good to see you home."

"I'm so glad to be home."

"Carl we should get going, we don't want to wear Terri out." Gloria smiled at Terri and both said good bye.

Stiles brought Terri up some dinner. "Stiles I'm not hungry. I want to talk."

"What about?"

"Montreal." Stiles put his head down, he was ashamed about the way he acted. "Stiles, why were you so upset about Brian? What were you thinking? You know I love you. You know I would never hurt you."

Stiles didn't want to talk about it. "Terri I was being stupid. It was all my fault. If I wasn't being stubborn..." Stiles paused. "I would have been with you. They wouldn't have been able to grab you."

Terri put her hand over his mouth. "Shh. Stiles not about after we got back. I'm asking about Brian. Something made you feel insecure about him. I need to know what that was."

"On the plane when we were flying to Montreal. You said you were sorry you broke up with Brian." Stiles looked at Terri. He was hurt by this, and Terri knew it.

"I said I never should have broken up with him for Jeff. I love you. Brian was in the past." Terri suddenly realized. "You were trying to see my reaction. That's why."

"Why what."

"Why you said that maybe I should sleep with him. I never should have answered you like I did. I would never sleep with anyone else." She put both her hands on his face. "I love you. I only want to be with you." Stiles felt ashamed that he even thought that way. "Look, we both have pasts. I broke up with Brian. What about you and Dacia?"

"What about Dacia?"

"Stiles I don't want to fight about it. I should have been more understanding about the way you felt in Montreal because of the way I felt in Hopetown."

"Terri, Dacia and I would have never worked out. I didn't really love her. I'm a real jerk."

"No you're not."

"I can't believe I made you feel that way."

Stiles put his arms around Terri. "I love you Stiles. We need to put the past behind us. We are here and together now. What happened before, it doesn't matter."

"I love you too. Do you really think we can just forget our pasts?"

"No but we can try to leave it there in the past where it belongs." He smiled at her. "Look we don't have time to worry about the past. Before you know it we are going to be running after this little one."

"I can't wait." Stiles rested his hand on her stomach. They both laughed. They continued to talk about the future for a while until Terri fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Stiles woke up first, he just laid there watching Terri sleep. He couldn't believe he almost lost her. He couldn't believe she didn't blame him, it was all his fault. How could he think that Terri would ever hurt him like that? His mind drifted back even further to the message from Jeff. He actually let two weeks go by without her. She could have died and he realized everything they could have done together during those two weeks. Then he thought back to all the stupid things he had done since the day he met her. He was so caught up in these thoughts he didn't even notice Terri was awake. She could tell something was bothering him. "Stiles are you okay?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How I don't deserve you. I've been such a jerk, since day one. Why are you still here with me?"

Terri smiled at him, "We both made mistakes. I love you, and even with all the mistakes I've always felt loved by you." Terri kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles held Terri close. "I love you so much. I'm going to make it up to you."

"You already have." Terri took his hand and put it on her stomach and smiled at him.

Stiles got ready and went into the office. He walked into Quinn's office. "Any word from Joshua?"

"No."

"I saw him leave with Jin Kim. Do you think they have him in North Korea?"

"Its possible, but my reports don't show Kim leaving the country."

"Sir. Terri's life could be in danger if he is still around."

"I don't think they would risk going after her again." Quinn wanted to be sure Stiles thought he was concerned about Terri. Well actually he was, but not on a personal level, she was one of the best artists in OTS. "You didn't leave her alone?"

"No her Mom was there. Also Maddox is guarding the house."

"Good. We can't let anything happen to Mrs. Stiles."

Stiles left Quinn's office as Gage was walking in. "Stiles I'm glad you're back. How's Terri doing?"

"She's doing good. Resting. Her mom is with her. My mom was going to stop by later on."

"I'm glad. Give her my best."

"I will. Thank you." Stiles walked away he wanted to be sick. Just the sight of Gage and Quinn made him mad.

Gage walked into Quinn's office. "Robert, where the hell is Nankin?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to find out about Kim."

"Do you think Stiles suspects about Joshua?"

"I don't think so. He is mad at him for almost killing his wife."

"It wasn't Joshua that almost killed Terri. It was us. More to the point you. Robert how could you know where she was and not rescue her?"

"Tom, I'm surprised at your stupidity. We need Joshua in good with Kim, and we need Kim. We are going to get control of Korean intelligence. Don't you know what that is worth?"

"Not Terri's life. I don't know how I ever let you convince me to go along with this."

"You want the same things I do Tom. Don't play Mr. Goody two shoes with me. Your hands are just as dirty as mine."

Tom walked out of the office he was disgusted with all that happened . He sat down in his office and wrote out his resignation. He realized he had become exactly what he swore he never would. He was hurting the people he cared most about, and he was hurting the agency. When he was done with his letter of resignation he wrote letters to, Kay, Dave, Carl and Stiles. He gave them all the information on Quinn. Quinn would pay for what he did. Tom stood up and walked out of his office for the last time. He got in his car and drove away.

Lex, Jackson and Carl were listening to the bug. They heard Tom on the phone. "Kay, it's me. I'm so sorry for everything that you are about to find out about me. I have always loved you. Please don't think too badly of me. I'm sorry."

Lex asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Jackson answered. There questions were answered as the heard the gunshot. The three men looked at each other horrified at what they knew happened. Carl picked up the phone to call Stiles.

Stiles was in shock as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe what Carl had just told him. He slowly walked into Tom's office. Most of the anger and fear he had felt for his uncle was fading. He was trying to remember how great he was to him growing up. Stiles walked up to the desk and saw the notes. He picked up all of the envelopes. He saw the one with his name on it. Stiles wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what it said. He sighed as he opened it.

_Dear A. B._

_I have always loved you like one of my own, since the first time Dave brought you around. You were just a little squirt then. Kay and I both fell in love with you and your mother that day. We were so happy that Dave would have the family he had always dreamed of having._

_He always told me what a great son you were to him. You truly are his son, my nephew. I no longer have the right to call you that anymore. I know how much I hurt you. I saw the disappointment in your eyes when you got back from Mexico, but you have always had good instincts, I think you began to realize and lose respect for me even before that._

_I only wish that I had followed your instincts, instead of mine._

_I have no explanation other than I got greedy. You were right that night in the hospital it was all my fault. I let Quinn convince me that Joshua as a double agent was a good thing. I even did nothing in December when Quinn killed my friend. He was trying to help and I just did nothing. I didn't know he killed him until after, but I didn't do anything once I knew. I should have stopped him then. _

_When Holland was getting close to finding out about Joshua in December, Quinn told me the whole story. At first I couldn't believe it. Quinn convinced me that I would look like a fool that this was going on behind my back this past year. Then he told me that I could probably become the President one day if I actually pulled this off under my watch here._

_I didn't know that the mole had told them about the Iraq mission until December. You could have been killed and right then and there I should have pulled the plug, by that time Quinn had too much on me. I had no choice but to go along with him._

_I do promise you I didn't know where Terri was, and didn't know that Quinn knew until after the fact. I hope you and Terri can find it in your hearts to forgive me for all the pain I caused the two of you. Please take care of each other. _

_I do love you both and wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Uncle Tom_.

Stiles put his head in his hands and started to cry. He let go of the anger, and all that was left was pity. He felt sorry for Kay and the kids. He felt sorry for Dave, and he felt sorry for Tom. He hated that everyone was going to find out what he did. He was disappointed that Tom couldn't face up to this, that he had to take the easy way out. Why couldn't Tom realize that if he had just told Stiles this, Stiles would have stood by him whatever happened?

Stiles first instinct was to strangle Quinn. He was just about to go to Quinn's office when Terri walked in the office. Stiles wiped his eyes. "Terri what are you doing here?"

"Gloria and Carl brought me." she walked up to him and put her arms around him "Are you okay?" Stiles shook his head no. "I'm sorry about Tom." Stiles nodded and handed her the letter. Terri read it. Carl and Gloria walked in they wanted to give them a minute.

Carl put his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles handed him his letter. "Uncle Tom left this for you."

Carl sat down and opened the letter.

_Carl,_

_I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I pushed you out and let Quinn move in. That was one of my biggest mistakes. In your file cabinet in the second drawer from the top is everything you need to rid the agency of Quinn for good. In my letter of resignation I explained why I thought you should be the new Director. I hope that is the direction the president chooses and I hope you agree to accept it._

_Good luck. I'm sorry that you have to clean up my mess. I'm sorry that I let you down._

_Tom_

Carl and Gloria went to his office and opened the filing cabinet. Terri and Stiles followed him.

Carl couldn't believe what he saw in the file. All of them were in shock. Gloria shook her head in disbelief. She knew she needed to call her boss, she took out her cell phone. "Avery, its Gloria. Remember when you told me to keep an eye on Quinn. Well we've got him. Come to Carl's office at Langley right away."

Carl smiled. "Its over. Quinn is going to pay for everything." Carl's cell phone rang it was Jackson, when he hung up he told them. "They found Gage in his car. The police are going over to tell his wife."

Terri took Stiles' hand. "Stiles, no matter what Tom did, we need to be there for Kay, the kids, and Dave." Stiles nodded he knew that she was right.

Carl knew that Stiles wanted to see this through. Quinn almost killed his wife and baby. "I'll call you as soon as we finish here."

Terri and Stiles thanked them again and left for Kay's house.

Avery arrived at Carl's office and they began going through the records. Avery was surprised at all of the proof Carl had. "Carl, where did you get this?"

"Tom left it for us." Carl remembered that Avery had worked with Tom when he was in the Senate. "Avery, I'm sorry. It looks like Tom killed himself. He went along with Quinn, almost got Terri Stiles killed."

Avery couldn't believe it. Tom killed himself. "Who is Terri Stiles?"

Gloria told her. "So much has happened I guess you don't know. Stiles and Terri have been married since New Year's Eve."

"Stiles hasn't killed Quinn yet?" Avery asked shocked.

"There's more to that." Carl added. "Tom was Stiles step-uncle."

"Dave's son." Carl nodded.

After reading through everything they decided this needed to go directly to the president. Carl and Avery drove to the White House.

Terri and Stiles knew that there place was with Tom's family. When they arrived Stiles immediately walked over to Dave and gave him the letter. Dave and Stiles went into the study where Dave read the letter.

Tom explained everything. Including how he was responsible for almost getting Stiles killed and Terri's kidnapping. Everything was going to be coming out soon. He asked for his forgiveness for almost taking away his son and daughter-in-law, and especially his first grandchild.

"Stiles you worked for Tom?" Stiles nodded. "I don't understand."

"It is going to all come out soon enough. He allowed the continued operation in which someone was acting as a double agent."

"Not you, was it?"

"No. This man compromised a mission I was on. Terri figured out he was the mole, she confronted him. Then the North Koreans kidnapped her." Dave put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for him. "Dave, you can't tell anyone, even Ma. This story will come out without any names."

Dave nodded, he hugged his stepson, "I'm so sorry for everything Tom did to you."

"It doesn't matter."

Dave was furious, "He went out and recruited you!"

"No. He was surprised that I was there. I was recruited by the liaison for Homeland Security, Robert Quinn."

"Quinn, Tom always talked about how despicable he is. Tom was going along with Quinn's plans."

"He left enough information to put Quinn away for a long time."

"I still can't believe he killed himself. I guess I wish he was brave enough to face the consequences of his actions."

"Me too."

Terri knocked on the door. "Stiles its me."

"Come in." Dave answered. When Terri walked in Dave gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything my brother did to you. To both of you." Terri knew that Stiles was going to tell Dave everything but it still surprised her hearing it.

"The police just showed up."

All three of them walked out. Stiles had his arm around Terri. Dave walked in front to talk to the detectives. "I'm Dave Gage, Tom's brother." Terri and Stiles saw Kay sitting there crying. She couldn't believe Tom killed himself.

"Mr. Gage, your brother did not commit suicide. There was no residue on his hand. The wound was inflicted from two feet away. He obviously couldn't hold the gun that far away. This is now a murder investigation."

Stiles and Terri just looked at each other. They both knew that Robert Quinn had something to do with this.

Carl and Avery were waiting outside the Oval Office. President Bush was expecting them. They were finally called into his office. Carl spoke first. "Mr. President, we have a very serious situation at the CIA."

"I know. I just heard that Tom Gage was murdered." Avery and Carl looked at each other shocked. "That's not what this is about?"

"No Sir. Director Gage left this for you." Carl handed him the letter of resignation.

President Bush read it and was in shock. "Mr. Reese, is this true Robert Quinn has been risking the lives of our agents."

"Yes Sir. I have all the proof right here."

"How many Americans died at his hands?"

"Sir we had two agents who were brothers Eric Callan died about two years ago and his brother Matt was killed just last May. Both operations were compromised by the mole."

"Which was started while Quinn was the director?"

"Yes Sir. Twelve years ago. As Director Gage explained, he went along with it when he found out about it in December."

"I can't believe this of Tom. Robert, well. We all know Robert, but even this surprises me about him."

"One of our officers Ms. Lowell, was kidnapped when she figured out who the mole was. Quinn knew where she was. He did nothing to try to rescue her, even when he learned they were going to take her to North Korea."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes Sir, her husband who is also one of our officers Mr. Stiles."

"Stiles, isn't he the one who helped my brother last November."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Stiles and Mr. Nankin, the double agent came up with a plan to rescue her. She was shot during the attempt, but she is fine now. Sir, we have Mr. Nankin and Jin Kim from North Korea in custody at a safe house until this matter is resolved."

"It seems Mr. Reese that you have the situation under the control I'm impressed with the way you handled this. I would like to speak to Mr. Stiles and Miss Lowell."

"Well actually Sir it is Mrs. Stiles. I'm sure that is what she will be going by now that their marriage and that she is expecting is public knowledge."

Carl called Stiles on his cell phone. Stiles and Terri headed straight for the White House. They couldn't believe the President wanted to see them. When they arrived they were escorted in. President Bush shook hands with both of them. "Mr. Reese, Miss Pohl could you excuse us for a few minutes." Carl and Avery got up to walk out. "Mr. Stiles, I understand you were a Major for the Marines before being recruited for the CIA."

"Yes Sir."

"Your military record is unbelievable. I'm proud to meet a man that is willing to give so much for his country." Stiles nodded a silent thank you.. "It must really hurt to feel that you were betrayed by that country."

"Sir?"

"What Mr. Quinn,. Mr. Gage, and Mr. Nankin did to both you and your wife, you must feel like you were betrayed."

"Sir I was not betrayed by my country, just by bad men. I think Mr. Nankin was dragged into something and once Mr. Quinn had him there, he couldn't do anything. Director Gage had some options to stop Mr. Quinn, he just got greedy."

"We all agree that Mr. Quinn will pay for his betrayal. Betraying you and our other agents was definitely a betrayal of our country." He looked at Terri and smiled. "Mrs. Stiles, I'm glad that you and your child will be fine."

Terri smiled back "Thank you Sir."

"In Mr. Gage's letter he suggests Mr. Reese as his replacement. The two of you were hurt the most by what happened at the CIA. I want to know what your impression is of Mr. Reese."

Stiles stood up. "Sir. Mr. Reese was one of the very few people I knew I could trust while I was trying to find Terri." Terri nodded in agreement.

"That was all I needed to know." he pressed the intercom. "Could you please send Mr. Reese and Miss Pohl back in? Thank you." Carl and Avery walked back in and sat down next to Stiles and Terri. "Mr. Reese I'm convinced you are the type of man I want running the CIA. Are you interested?"

"Of course. Thank you Sir." President Bush shook hands with Carl.

"Good now we need to decide exactly what to do with everyone involved. Quinn is easy. Miss Pohl I want you to arrest him for the murder of the two Callan brothers."

"What?" Terri looked at them shocked.

Carl answered her. "Both of those missions were compromised by the mole."

The President continued. "As well as the attempted murders of Agent Stiles and the other two agents in Iraq, kidnapping and attempted murder of Agent Lowell-Stiles. Espionage against the United States and any other charges you can think of on your way to Langley. Don't forget I also want him questioned for the murder of Tom Gage."

Avery stood up. "Yes Sir. I'll get over there immediately." As Avery left she called Gloria and arranged for back up to meet her at Langley to arrest Quinn.

"Now we need to discuss Jin Kim."

"Sir." Carl began. "I think we have enough on him to get him to cooperate with us. If he makes one false move, we have the proof that for the past twelve years he was a puppet for the CIA. I don't think he would want his superiors to know that. He is next in line for the head of intelligence in North Korea. In a position of power maybe he can help us prevent a war with North Korea."

"Ok. I can go along with that. What about Mr. Nankin?"

Terri looked at everyone as betrayed as she felt by what Joshua did, she couldn't forget how important he was to her. If it wasn't for him, Stiles would have never known where she was. Stiles could see how Terri was conflicted so he made a suggestion . "Sir that is a difficult one. He was acting on orders, right or wrong. In the end, he wouldn't allow Quinn to let Terri be taken to North Korea."

Carl added. "I know how terrible he feels about everything, but Mr. Stiles is right he was following orders."

"Give him a strong reprimand and suspension. If you think you can trust him, that's good enough for me. Now we need to talk about one more thing you need an Assistant Director to take your job."

Carl looked at Terri. "Mrs. Stiles how would you like to be my assistant?"

Terri looked at Stiles who smiled and nodded yes to her. "Yes Mr. Reese, I would very much like that."

"Ok." President Bush stood up and congratulated Terri and Carl on their new positions. "Let's all get back to work."

Carl, Terri and Stiles walked out of the oval office. They went straight to the safe house were for the first time since Stiles rescued her she would come face to face with Joshua and Jin Kim. She was a little nervous but knew it would be okay, because Stiles was standing by her side.

A/n Please review and let me know what you think. Only one more chapter for this one then I'll start posting the last part of the trilogy The Past Comes Round Again


	20. Chapter 20

Title: You Can Never Escape Your Past  
Spoiler: This story is a continuation of Viva Las Vegas.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer I have nothing to do with The Agency and receive no  
compensation

Since Stiles and Terri are now secretly married. I've changed some of the scenes to have it play out a little different. This part is after Our Man in Washington.

Chapter 20

When Terri walked in the room Joshua went right to her and put his arms around her. "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Terri didn't return his hug; she just stared at him for a second, and took a deep breath. "Really, you were worried about me Joshua? You almost killed my baby." Terri yelled as she slapped him across the face.

Joshua stepped back a little stunned, "Terri, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Your mole operation was directly responsible for Matt's death. I spent months feeling guilty, thinking I did something wrong. You kept telling me it wasn't my fault, you just forgot to tell me it was yours."

"I know that you may never forgive me, but believe me I'm glad Stiles got you out of that barn. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Stiles." Terri said quietly as she started to cry. Joshua put his hand on her shoulder, and she pushed it away. "You almost cost him his life. You knew I loved him, even then. I almost never got the chance to be his wife." Stiles walked up next to Terri and put his arms around Terri as she cried. After a few moments she looked at Joshua again. "I thought of you like a father." She said very quietly so only Stiles heard her. "I feel like when my father died all over again." Stiles just held her, and tried to reassure her.

"I'm going in the other room." Joshua said as he walked out. Jackson, Lex and Carl also left. They wanted to give Stiles time to calm her down before she had to face Jin Kim. As the new Assistant Director of the CIA she needed to keep her composure.

"Honey. Its okay, you don't have to do this now. Carl can handle talking to Kim alone if you want."

"Stiles I want to do this. I want him to know that I'm the one that is in charge now. He is going to have to do what I say." Terri said this very calmly and sure of herself. "Joshua, he was so important to me. Jin Kim means nothing. I can deal with him."

"Terri, don't forget that Joshua risked a lot by telling me where you were."

"Are you saying I should forget what he did to me?" Terri sounded almost angry at Stiles.

"No. Terri, I'm not sure that I wouldn't do the same thing if it were to save you."

"Stiles you're not like that. You could never."

"Terri, if things turned out differently, I was ready to trade places with you. I would have done anything Jin Kim wanted if he would let you go. I'm not saying what he did was right. He was trying to protect the person he loved most. I'm just saying that I understand."

Terri thought about what Stiles said. What if somehow Kim had gotten Stiles, she would have cooperated to save his life. "I'll think about what you said. I know I would have done anything to save you too. I love you." Terri kissed him gently on the lips. "I have to go in with Carl to talk to Jin Kim now."

"I love you too. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I can do it. I'll be fine." Stiles kissed Terri and walked into the other room. Terri sat down and thought about what she wanted to say to him.

Carl walked out, "Stiles said you're ready." She nodded and followed Carl to the room Jin Kim was waiting in.

Stiles looked at Joshua. "Joshua it's just going to take some time."

"Stiles I don't care if she ever forgives me. I am just glad that she's okay."

"I know."

Jackson walked up and put his hand on Stiles shoulder. "Stiles how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I've got my wife home and she's going to have a baby. I've never been better."

"I was talking about Gage. How are you handling that?"

"Oh. Okay, I guess, I came clean with my stepfather about everything. He was sorry about what his brother did to us. I can't believe Quinn murdered him."

"Don't worry by the time we get done here, Quinn will be sitting in a jail cell."

Lex was confused about something. "We are going to have Jin Kim in our control. When Quinn stands trial for espionage won't it come out that he sold to the North Koreans."

Jackson looked at him. "Stiles' mission was compromised in Iraq. The story will change slightly that he sold information to Iraq. As for Matt, they'll set it up to look like Quinn was working with Polvon. I'm sure Polvon would cooperate just to get better treatment in prison."

Lex nodded, "So even when we come clean. Its still all lies."

Stiles realized Lex was right. He sometimes wondered if he would have been better off just staying in the Marines. That thought usually only lasted until Terri walked though the room on her way to Kim's room, she looked at him and smiled. While Terri and Carl were in with Kim, Stiles thought about how everything was going to be different. He wasn't looking forward to going out in the field without Terri.

Terri and Carl walked into the room. She looked at Kim and took a deep breath. "Looks like the tides have turned. I really like your necklace Mr. Kim, it looks good on you."

"I never should have listened to Joshua. I should have killed you immediately." Terri now realized that Joshua was trying to protect her.

"Weren't you afraid that she had told others about Joshua?" Carl walked up to him. "I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's fine you can just listen." Terri told him as she sat down next to Carl.

"I have proof that Joshua was a double agent. You have been fed misinformation for the past 12 years. You are nothing more that a CIA pawn."

"That's a lie."

Terri got up and walked to the door. "Is it?" Joshua walked in and sat next to Carl. Terri sat back down on the other side of Carl. "Look, Mr. Kim I think we can all agree, nothing good would come out of our two countries going to war. As long as you cooperate with us, no one will know that you were a fool for the past twelve years."

"Joshua is this all true?"

"Yes. When you approached me, I went straight to Mr. Quinn. He told me what he wanted you to know. I was following orders. I never betrayed my country." He put his head down and quietly mumbled. "Only my friends."

After a long stretch of arguing back and forth an agreement was reached with Kim. When Terri walked out of the room Stiles could see she was exhausted. "Terri you still need your rest. Lets go home." Terri just nodded. In the morning Carl and Terri would confront Quinn in his prison cell. She really needed a good night's rest before that.

Stiles and Terri walked into their home. "Do you want some tea? Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

"Stiles, you don't have to. I'll get something for us."

"I want you to take it easy."

"I'm fine." Terri sat down on the couch and Stiles walked over and sat next to her. "Joshua kept me alive, Kim wanted to kill me right away that first night." Stiles pulled her close to him expecting her to cry again instead she smiled at him. "I'm fine. Stiles it's behind us. We promised the other night to keep our past where it belongs." She kissed him.

"I have one question for you."

"What?"

"Will I have to call you Mrs. Stiles at work now Boss?" Terri started laughing. "Come on let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." The two of them went in the kitchen to fix a snack before going to bed.

Terri had trouble sleeping she was wondering what she would say to Quinn in the morning.

Everyone at work was trying their best to get on and do their jobs. Carl called a morning meeting, in which he would let everyone know exactly what was going on. It was a full staff meeting so it was in the auditorium. Stiles sat in the front row with Lex, Jackson and Joshua. He squeezed Terri's hand as she walked up to the stage area to take her place next to Carl.

Carl called the meeting to order. "Everyone, I will make this as short as possible, many of you know that Director Gage was murdered yesterday." Carl paused as those who didn't know got over the initial shock. "We all know about the mole, Mr. Quinn was running someone as a double agent. Mr. Nankin was only following orders in doing what he did." Most of the people were craning their necks to look at Joshua; he just put his head down in shame. Terri looked at him couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "As I said Mr. Nankin was following the orders of Director Gage and Mr. Quinn. The one thing that I think everyone in this room needs to know is that Mr. Nankin refused to follow their orders when they said to let Terri Lowell Stiles be taken to North Korea. The FBI is holding Mr. Quinn for his crimes. He is also a suspect in the murder of Director Gage. Director Gage went along with his double agent operation since this past December. I have met with President Bush, and have been named the new Director, and Mrs. Stiles the Assistant Director. We will be doing everything in our power to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. No officer should ever be abandoned by us when they are in trouble, I won't allow that. Mrs. Stiles and I have both agreed to an open door policy, if you have a problem come and talk to one of us. We will not tolerate our officers' lives being put in danger unnecessarily. Your jobs are dangerous enough."

The group began to applaud. Stiles was the first to stand up, everyone followed suit giving Carl and Terri a standing ovation.

Terri and Carl went to see Quinn. "Good morning Robert. Are theses accommodations suitable for you?" Carl chuckled as he said that.

Terri added, "I always though stripes looked good on him." They both laughed.

Quinn was mad, he didn't like the likes of Reese and Lowell making light of him. "What do you want?"

"Terri why don't you go first."

"Thank you Carl, I do have something to say to Mr. Quinn. I will not let the likes of you get me down. You lost. I'm not in North Korea and I know all about you and your schemes. I know how you continuously risked our officers' lives for your own profit." Terri threw some files on the desk; they were Quinn's banking records. He looked at them and then back at her.

Terri finished and looked to Carl, she wanted to yell at him that he almost killed her baby; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Robert here is the deal, you will sign a confession that you killed Gage. I think we can get the death penalty off the table. You will serve life in prison."

"I don't see how this benefits me."

"Robert, if what you did really comes out in the public, the CIA, Homeland Security will be gone. The citizens will have no faith in us."

"I love my country everything I did, I believed would benefit the United States."

Terri realized Quinn was sick, he really believed he was doing what was best. "Look, I understand that you did your best. We need you to do that now. You know that the CIA has information that could stop Al-Queda if this comes out, nobody will take it seriously. It would be better if they just thought you and Gage were having disagreements and you wanted your job back."

"I was a better director than Gage."

Carl saw what Terri was doing. "I know that Robert, we need to save the agency. Everyone there will know that you saved it, and all their jobs."

Quinn had a gleam in his eye. He actually believed he would be the hero if he signed, he wrote up the confession stating that Tom was inept and needed to be removed so he removed him.

Terri and Carl walked out. "Good move in there Terri."

"I can't believe he fell for it."

"We got him, and we won't have to bring out all the other stuff." Quinn was off to spend the rest of his life in the worst federal prison in the country, where he would begin to write his memoirs. Of course Carl would see to it that it would never be released.

Terri told Stiles when she finished with Quinn she was going to clear out her desk in OTS. While Stiles was waiting for her he was talking to Joshua and Lex. Joshua was teasing him. "Your life will never be the same again Mr. Stiles. Getting up in the middle of the night, changing diapers." Lex just laughed. "And if you think the romance will keep up after the baby you're nuts."

"I'm not worried about that. Terri and I will be fine." Stiles smiled "I'm kind of looking forward to 2 am feedings."

None of them heard Terri walk in. "I now have witnesses." Stiles kissed her. "Lex I might have to call you when he doesn't want to get up to remind him of this." everyone laughed. Terri looked over at Joshua, he knew what Terri thought of him so he got up and walked into his office. He didn't think Terri wanted him to be any part of her happiness. He thought it was nice to see her smiling. Terri looked at Stiles who nodded to her. Terri got up and walked into Joshua's office. "Joshua," he looked up at her surprised, "Can we talk?"

Joshua stood up. "Of course. Terri, please sit down." Terri sat down across from him, she thought about all the times she had sat there to get his advice. Work and personal. Some happy and some sad. Joshua sat down. He could see Terri was lost in thoughts and wasn't sure what he should do. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Do you really think they're worth that much?" Joshua smiled.

Stiles was watching even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was smiling too. "Lex, lets go grab some coffee."

"Are you sure Terri will be ok? In there with Joshua?"

"Lex, she'll be fine." Stiles and Lex left to go to the food court.

"Terri, I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Stiles."

"Joshua, it hurt me. Joshua so many things you have done hurt me." Joshua put his head down. "Joshua I don't know what to feel, you have been like a father to me. I know that you have given me some good advice. I will always remember everything. Good and bad."

"I understand. Terri I'm truly happy that you and your baby are okay."

"I know that Joshua. I would be dead if you didn't tell Stiles where I was."

"Terri, I just wish of all the places to confront me, anyplace but there."

"Joshua, confronting you, finding out that you were the mole it was the hardest thing for me to do. I can't ever forget it, but I've told Stiles we need to put the past where it belongs, back there. We can't let it get in the way of the future."

Joshua looked up at her hopeful. "Are you forgiving me?"

"I don't know if I can. But Joshua I have always loved talking to you. I know that Stiles and I wouldn't be where we are if you hadn't pushed me. I was so scared after Jeff, you helped me see what I was feeling, then I remember how you almost took that away from me." Joshua looked at her confused, he didn't know how to answer her she was right. "I want to try. I can't promise anything, but I would like to try to start over for us."

"I want that too. More than anything. Terri please know that Quinn always assured me that no one would get hurt. I would never put you or Stiles in danger on purpose."

"Enough about the past." Joshua nodded. Terri wanted to talk to Joshua about the baby, "Do you really think Stiles is ready for fatherhood?"

"No." They both started laughing. "I think he is terrified, but I also think that somehow you two will figure it out together."

"I hope so. I want this so much. I want us to be happy. I guess you know all about the wedding in Vegas."

"I heard Elvis." Terri started laughing.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you about that. I knew you would love that."

"Terri, I know how much Stiles loves you. You should have seen him around here. He is completely lost without you."

"Really?" Terri was smiling. It was nice to know how much Stiles cared. They walked out of the office. "Where do you think they went?"

"Probably the food court. I think Mr. Stiles is the one eating for two." Terri laughed as they got on the elevator. They were still laughing as they walked into the food court.

Stiles looked up at her and smiled. "Over here. I'll get you a nice healthy snack." Joshua put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and nodded a thank you. Stiles came back with a fruit cup.

"I don't want that. I want some cake. Chocolate."

Joshua looked at him. "Mr. Stiles allow me." Joshua got up and brought back the biggest piece of chocolate cake he could find. "Here you go Terri."

Jackson and Carl walked in and saw them. "Hey guys." Jackson said with a smile. He was very happy to see Terri laughing. It was a familiar sight, Terri, Stiles, Lex and Joshua. "I was wondering why don't we all go get something to eat?"

Terri looked at Stiles. "I have a better idea."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"How about pizza at our place. We can watch our wedding video from Vegas."

All agreed. It was a great night for all of them. It was a new beginning. Things were back to normal and Terri would eventually completely forgive Joshua. Joshua would once again be a person Terri could count on, and as we know things won't always be smooth sailing for her and Stiles. She would need Joshua in the future, and he would always be there for her.

The end.

A/N Please let me know what you think. I have the final part of the trilogy to post if you're interested.


End file.
